Hopeless
by VampireGirl1797
Summary: Evangeline Gilbert is Jeremy and Elena's older sister. When she finds out about the supernatural she comes home immediately and does everything in her power to be there for her family. After the sacrifice, Elena is about to break, with Jeremy following close behind. When Bonnie tells her about a time travel spell to stop the pain before it begins, how can she refuse? Klaus OC.
1. Prologue Character Description

Prologue/ Character Profile— **PLEASE** read this before going on to the first chapter, or the story will more likely than not, make **ZERO** sense.

Name: Evangeline Gilbert

Age: 22

Siblings: Elena and Jeremy Gilbert

Occupation: Just graduated collage with a teaching degree, has yet to find a job.

Physical Description: Long brown hair the same length as her sisters, though she wears it naturally curly—similar to Katherine's but the curls are a lot looser. She has an olive skin tone and a slender, curvaceous figure that garners a few lusty and jealous stares, though she never notices. She is a few inches taller than Elena, and has deep blue eyes similar to a night sky—in the right lighting they almost look black.

Brief description of her and her involvement with the supernatural:

Evangeline had found out about the supernatural beings that were residing in Mystic Falls as soon as her younger sister had discovered it. When their parents had died, the eldest Gilbert had become a surrogate parent alongside Aunt Jenna, as well as a big sister. One thing the Gilberts had always been was close, so after promising Elena she would be home she had transferred to Virginia community collage and ordered Elena to tell Jeremy and Jenna everything, because it was safer for them to be in the know. She had been there for everything, taking an instant like to Stefan, though her eventual likeness toward the eldest Salvatore took a lot longer—when he wasn't being a colossal dick and killing people left and right he was constantly trying to seduce her. Eventually he had managed to get it through to him that they would only ever be friends, which he accepted due to his growing interest in Elena.

When Katherine had arrived, Evangeline had been fiercely protective over her sister and even Damon and Stefan, who she clearly enjoyed teasing. Thanks to her vigilance, she had prevented Jenna not having vervain in her system, and even though Elena dumped Stefan to keep her loved ones safe, it had been done under a lot less harrowing circumstances. Katherine hated her more than she hated her doppelgänger, because she had something she had never been able to get from anyone: respect. Even Damon respected her and valued her opinion because she never had any bad intentions, she always wanted everyone safe, except those who had wronged those she loved of course. So due to spite, Katherine had not only turned Caroline into a vampire, but Evangeline as well. Much to the relief of those around her, she had adjusted even better than Caroline had, and hadn't even fed on anyone from the vein and had never slipped in her control. Evangeline had always been a determined person, which had only been heightened when she turned, and she was determined not to lose her humanity or let her sudden desire for blood control her.

When Klaus had arrived in town, she had managed to keep her distance because she knew that her sister intended to go through with the ritual. During that particular weekend she had thrown herself into her final assignment, ordering her sister to call her if she needed anything. Of course, none of them had, and Aunt Jenna had been sacrificed and Uncle John had died, and she hadn't found about it until the morning after. Elena had been the one to call her, and the relief that she was okay had been diminished when she told her the news.

Unfortunately the bad news hadn't ended there, as after the funeral that was held for Jenna and John, Damon had confessed to Stefan and Evangeline that he had got bitten by a werewolf. Stefan vowed to find a way to save him, so while he did the eldest Gilbert stayed at the house with Damon until Ric showed up, then it was up to her to find Elena and tell her what was going on. As much as Evangeline disapproved of the affection Elena shared for both Salvatore's, she deserved to know encase she actually needed to say goodbye if Stefan couldn't save him. Evangeline had stayed with Jeremy, though we had all parted when things had fallen south. Damon got out of the cellar because Liz had gone on a freaking terminator mission and Elena had been "detained". Jeremy and Evangeline had found him, of course that ended with Jeremy getting shot, though thankfully Bonnie had found a way to save him. Evangeline still hadn't forgiven the Sherriff for what had happened due to her rash actions, and she made sure the blonde knew it. Of course, that night had been topped off when Elena had called her sister and told her that Damon was okay, but Stefan had handed himself over to Klaus.

 **I was inspired to write this story after I read "Timeless" by MarvellousKatie. It is a story about Caroline travelling back in time in an attempt to apprehend Klaus, but she ends up falling in love with him. While the overall plot is the same in my story—kind of—I want to just state that I haven't tried to outright copy MarvellousKatie's story outside the idea of time travel. If you haven't already, go and check out her story, it is brilliant.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Bonnie! I'm here, what was so urgent that I had to rush right over?' I said, letting herself into the Bennett residence with ease seeing as they only locked the door when they were sleeping.

'In here!' Bonnie yelled back.

I wondered why she needed me in her bedroom but didn't question it and headed in that direction. I pushed open the door and cocked my brow in question, not really surprised by what I was seeing in front of me—Bonnie was sat in the centre of her bed surrounded by open grimoire's and looking like she'd had about two hours sleep in the past three days.

'You look wrecked.' I told her honestly.

'Thanks,' she snorted, shuffling off her bed and walking to stand by a small circular table I hadn't noticed by the window. There was various things scattered on the hardwood; salt, water, soil, what looked like an empty jar and a ring that looked vaguely familiar. I went to touch it but Bonnie slapped my hand away.

'Ouch, okay I get it, no touching. What's going on?' I asked, shrugging off my leather jacket and hanging it off the back of her desk chair.

'I know how to fix everything, to make it so that Klaus never comes into our lives.' Bonnie told me, her expression lighting up with relief as well as exhaustion.

'Well I'm all ears.' I said dryly, crossing my arms over my chest and waiting for an explanation.

'I found a spell that can take one of us back in time to way before Klaus was here.' She said as if that was enough of an explanation.

'Okay…' I drawled, frowning in confusion, 'gonna need more than that, Bon.'

'Right, sorry. So, if we can go back to a time when he wasn't a hybrid, he'll be easier to subdue. We can dagger him and stash him somewhere that he won't be found.'

'But the daggers don't work on Klaus.' I felt idiotic saying that, because I was sure she had already realised that.

'This one will.' She grinned, holding up a golden dagger, that looked exactly like the one Elijah had been subdued with, the only difference was the metal.

'How did you get this?' I gasped, taking it from her and admiring it in amazement.

'My cousin, Emma, called after she heard what happened with Klaus and told me about the stories she heard of one of Klaus' enemies trying to use a coven in New Orleans to construct a dagger that could work on him. Rumour is that it was never finished, _but_ I went to see them last week when I was there with my dad. When I explained what I planned to do with it, they were more than happy to help.' She grinned and I couldn't help but smile too, my happiness mirroring hers.

'Wait, if we have it now, why do we need to go back in time to use it on him?'

'Because if we dagger him now, it won't undo everything else he has already done.' Bonnie explained, 'If you go back in time and do it, Jenna and John would still be alive, he would never have come here to break the curse—' she broke off when I held my hand up, conceiting she had a point.

'Okay, I get it. But when are we going back to?' I asked her, still playing with the dagger in my hand, I paused when she didn't immediately answer me and frowned at the guilt on her face.

'What?'

'Well… that's the thing; it would have to be just you. I'm only strong enough to send one person, I can't go because I'm the one who has to cast the spell, Elena can't because he'll recognise her and Caroline… she's on vacation until we go back to school with her dad.' She said sheepishly.

I sat down at her desk, processing the information for a moment. Could I do it by myself? I would still be a vampire, but unless I went back as far to when he was just created, I wouldn't stand a chance against his strength. There would need to be at least two, one to distract and try to hold down while the other daggered.

'Bonnie, I don't know if—,' I started to deny the chance but she interrupted me.

'I know you're worried, but you don't need to be stronger, you just need to catch him by surprise.' She assured me, her hands holding my free one, 'it's the only way, Ev.'

I sighed, knowing she was right—if this was our one shot at bringing back our loved ones and bringing back Stefan, she had to do it. For John, Jenna, Stefan, and Elena… for everyone affected by the grief he had inflicted. I felt my eyes harden in determination.

'How does it work? Do you know exactly what time you're sending me to? How do I get back? Will time move here at the same rate it does there?' I couldn't help the questions tumbling out of my mouth.

'I'll cast the spell and spill your blood over this,' she held up the ring I'd noticed earlier, 'Katherine got wind of my subdue Klaus mission and said she wanted in. I told her I needed something of Klaus' from before she was a vampire. Apparently this was his, she stole it from him before she knew about the ritual when Klaus' interest in her seemed to wane—she was planning to sell it. So, you'll be sent back to 1492, if it's before the ritual you need to do it after Katherine runs, or she won't go on to turn Damon and Stefan.' Her voice was grave as she explained this to me, 'you'll come back when you die, so after you've stashed Klaus somewhere he won't be found...'

'I kill myself. Got it.' I breathed, trying not to panic.

'I don't know about time moving, if you change enough, you might just wake up back at home in your own bed as if it were a dream. You'll remember what really happened, but I don't know if I will, if whatever you change results in me never needing to do the spell in the first place.' She shrugged a little apologetically.

'Okay,' I nodded, feeling determination brewing in my stomach, 'I'll do it.'

'That's great.' Bonnie grinned, relieved, 'well we should get started.'

I was pulled over to the table she had originally been standing by, and honestly there wasn't that much to be prepared because she had already done it before I got there. All she did was place the ring in the centre of the small pentagram marked with salt and placed water, fire, air, soil and spirit at the five points. She read over the spell one more time before nodding, satisfied she was ready. I took a deep breath, feeling reassured by her confidence.

'By the way, I assume we're not telling Elena because she would inherently disapprove?' Bonnie said, her question startling me.

'Yes. She has enough on her plate already and besides, if I change it she has no reason to worry.' I shrugged, ignoring the pang of guilt in my gut—I needed to keep her out of this, she was close to breaking with everything that had been going on.

Bonnie nodded in understanding, accepting my answer and trusting my judgement. I tucked the dagger into the waistband of my black skinny jeans and pulled my flowy white vest top over it. I was ready.

'You sure about this?' Bonnie asked and I appreciated that despite her eagerness over this, she was willing not to do it if I objected.

'I'm sure.'

'Give me your hand.' She said and I did, ignoring the sting of pain from her slicing my palm open.

Bonnie started to chant words that I didn't understand and when she started the second verse, her voice became louder and she held my dripping hand over the ring, allowing my blood to fall onto it. I watched in fascination as my blood completely coated the ring before flowing out, following the lines of salt that made the pentagram and encasing all of the tokens the rested at the ends of each point. When it was covered, Bonnie released my hand and offered me a nod as she continued with the spell. I didn't notice the gold ball growing at the centre of the table until it exploded, encasing me and blinding me with light.

I groaned, briefly registering that I was no longer standing but lying down, on a _very_ uncomfortable floor. When I sat up, blinking to get used to the sudden brightness, I realised that I was in the middle of nowhere. At least that's what it looked like—trees and flowers surrounded me. It was truly beautiful but I didn't get to admire it for long as I heard twigs breaking, alerting me to someone's presence. I quickly pushed up off the forest floor, wincing a little as the lose twigs and gravel dug into my palm, releasing the blood from underneath. Before I could do more than get to my feet, there was a whoosh of air and I was face to face with just the person I was looking for.

'Well hello, love, aren't you a sight for soar eyes.' Klaus smiled, his eyes shining with both hunger and curiosity as he took in my clothing.

Shit.

 **Here's the first chapter! What do you think so far? Is everything going to go according to plan? You'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Well hello, love, aren't you a sight for soar eyes?' Klaus smiled, his eyes shining with both hunger and curiosity as he took in my clothing.

Shit.

I could understand his interest given that he was in fifteenth century clothes that were clearly stained with blood, while my skinny jeans, vest top and ankle boots were clearly not normal attire to wear in 1492. I was pretty sure I saw his eyes darken with lust when he saw how much cleavage this top showed—clearly it wasn't a common way of dress.

'Well maybe your soar eyes should look somewhere that would appreciate the attention.' I retorted before I thought it through, 'which is not here, encase that wasn't clear.'

He stared at me for a moment before he laughed loud enough that the sound echoed off the trees. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair, starting when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, all traces of amusement gone from his face—he looked angry and shocked.

'Where did you get this?' he demanded.

I glanced down at what he was looking at and saw my daylight ring. I snatched my hand out of his grasp and took a step back, trying to think of an explanation—obviously daylight rings weren't as "heard of" six hundred years ago.

'I won't ask again, love, so I suggest you tell me.' He threatened, taking another step towards me.

'Well, you see, the explanation is very simple…' I trailed off, trying to think of a suitable reason.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, a clear sign that he was waiting, impatiently. I was never good at thinking on my feet and after stuttering a few times I gave up… and ran for it. I could hear Klaus' sigh of annoyance as I disappeared from in front of him and a second had barely passed before I heard him coming after me. I was screwed. I'd been here for less than a minute and I was probably about to get sent back—I was pretty sure Klaus was going to kill me when he caught me. I didn't know how long I was running for but just as I was about to consider the possibility that Klaus had lost me I was forcibly pulled to a stop. I was pushed into a tree trunk and I groaned when I felt and heard the bones in my skull crack.

'I do not appreciate it when people waste my time, love.' He growled, his face a mere inch from mine and I felt my irritation spring up. I used it to push him away from me, ignoring the surprise on his face.

'Excuse me if I didn't want my heart ripped out before I could offer you an explanation.' I huffed, biting my lip in concern—telling him I was from the future would be the easiest explanation, it would explain the clothing anyway. But I couldn't exactly tell him I'd come back to kill him, could I?'

'You know, I've killed people for looking at me the wrong way,' he said casually, but his tone was anything but.

'Yeah I know.' I rolled my eyes.

'How would you know? I assume my reputation precedes me?' he smirked, smug.

'I know because, I'm from the future.' I said, my voice portraying confidence I didn't feel.

'The future.' He repeated, his expression blank.

Before I could blink he was right in front of me, his hand gently tilting up my chin so that he could meet my gaze.

'Where are you from?' he compelled.

'The future,' I said again, cursing myself for not consuming any vervain before I came—when Klaus had left Mystic Falls I had become a little lax with taking it. I made a mental note to find vervain ASAP before shoving him away.

'I had to make sure you were telling the truth.' He said, shrugging apologetically, though it was clear he was anything but.

'So, what are you here for, love?' He said, that curious glint back in his eyes.

'I'm here to help you, with the ritual.' I admitted, that was the only explanation I could think of, but I barely got out my words before his hand was clasped around my throat.

'Seriously?' I managed to get out, my voice seeping with irritation.

'What do you know about the ritual?' he compelled.

'I know it's used to break a curse placed on you by your mother. You need a werewolf, vampire and doppelgänger to sacrifice so you can release your werewolf side.' I told him robotically; terrified he was going to ask the wrong kind of question.

'Why did you come here?' he asked and I groaned at the unfairness of everything.

'To dagger you and hide your body where it couldn't be found.' I had no control over the words spilling out of my mouth.

'How were you planning to do that? The daggers don't work on me.' He snarled, black veins appearing underneath his eyes due to his anger.

I was surprised that he didn't compel me when he asked the last question. I was even more surprised that he dropped his hold on my throat, allowing air to flow into my lungs with out restriction. Seeing as the cat was officially out of the bag I sighed and lifted up my shirt, revealing the gold dagger I had stashed there.

'With this—it's specially made for you.' I told him, 'but seeing as you know what I was hoping to do with it, how about we make a trade?'

'And what could you possibly offer me that I couldn't just take myself, love?' he smirked, amused by me trying to negotiate.

'I'm from the future. I know the ritual you're about to attempt is going to fail.' I continued when I noticed his eyes darken, 'and without my help, it will be another six hundred years before you do break it. I'll give you the dagger if you let me help you complete the ritual.'

'And how does helping me complete the ritual help you?' he clearly didn't believe my intentions.

'Because the whole point of me daggering you and putting you somewhere you wouldn't be found was to stop you from coming to my town in half a millennia and screwing up my life by killing people I care about. If I help you now, there will be no need for you to enter my life and you won't have to live with your curse for another six hundred years.' I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

'How do I know that you're not lying to me, love?' He said.

'You'll have to trust me.' I said, throwing him the dagger and cocking my brow in challenge.

He grinned and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a flicker of admiration in his eyes, 'very well. You'll help me complete the ritual and then you can leave.'

'Great.' I nodded, but I was still tense. I had told him to trust me, but how was I supposed to trust that he wouldn't kill me now that he had my only weapon against him?

'Follow me, you'll be staying with me and my brother.' He informed me, he gestured to my left and I gave I'm my best do-you-think-I-was-born-yesterday look, which he apparently didn't appreciate as he grabbed my arm rather harshly and started to drag me behind him.

'How long until you do the ritual?' I asked him after forcibly yanking my arm out of his grip.

'Two weeks. The doppelgänger will arrive three days before the full moon.' He informed me, 'is there anything I need to be aware of?'

'Not yet.' I shook my head, knowing the real trouble would start when Katherine got here.

'What is your name?' Klaus asked.

'Evangeline Gilbert.' I told him, figuring him knowing wouldn't hurt.

'And who is it that I hurt so badly that you were willing to come back in time to save them?' he was curious, but I didn't understand why.

'My family.' I answered, purposely being vague.

'I was expecting a boyfriend.' He retorted.

I rolled my eyes, fighting the amused smile that tried to form on my mouth—the truth was since my life had become mainly supernatural drama, I hadn't exactly been dating like most people my age. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd had sex and that was just sad.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head free of my thoughts, 'well you expected wrong.'

'Clearly.' He said dryly.

We stepped out of the woods, without the trees to block it, a beautiful house was revealed. I was in awe of the structure I saw before me; I had seen buildings like it in history books of course, but seeing it in person was incredible. It was hard to describe, but it was definitely a perfect example of medieval architecture. I noticed Klaus observing my reaction but I ignored him and moved to follow him inside, only to hit an invisible barrier.

'Ugh… Klaus?' I said, trying not to let annoyance seep into my tone—I didn't know if he had done this on purpose after all.

'Yes, love?' he said. I noticed the amusement in his eyes when he turned around, 'it appears you're stuck.'

'Give the man an award.' I muttered sarcastically, 'would you please to tell the compelled human who owns this house to invite me in?'

'Well since you said please,' he smirked, 'Lily!'

An elderly woman joined Klaus in the hall, her eyes were unfocused, the clear indication that she wasn't in control of her own body.

'Yes, Lord Klaus?' she asked robotically.

'Please invite my friend in,' he ordered.

'Come in.' she said and I offered her a kind smile she couldn't have registered as I stepped over the threshold.

'That will be all.' Klaus said, not sparing the elderly woman a glance; his eyes were on me and the clothes I was wearing.

'What?' I asked, my hands on my hips.

'You can't wear that.' His chin gestured to my outfit.

'Really? I think twenty first century fashion blends in pretty well.' I said sarcastically.

'Do all women from your time speak to men so brashly?' he asked, his brows rising in amusement, 'I quite like it. Compliance isn't fun. I like fire in a woman.'

'Are you trying to seduce me?' I said bluntly, annoyed when his confident mask didn't falter.

'You're an attractive woman.' He shrugged as if that was answer enough.

'I'm not talking about this. Where exactly will I be staying?' I tried not to snap at him, seeing as he was actually being co-operative.

'You'll be staying in my quarters.' He said, offering me a devilish smirk before turning to lead the way, cutting off my retort.

I followed him, making sure to pay attention to my surroundings so I could find my way there and back without a problem. I noticed all of the artwork on the walls, they seemed to be hand painted and I wondered if Klaus had painted them, or maybe even Elijah. But even as I thought it I dismissed it—Elijah seemed more like a guy who enjoyed reading in silence, Klaus I could easily picture as an artist.

'Here you are Eva,' Klaus' voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw him gesturing to a closed door, when I joined him there he pushed it open.

Before I could enter he stopped me with a hand on my arm, gesturing to the room across the hall when I looked into his eyes, 'I'm across the hall.'

The way he said it was not friendly; he was warning me not to try anything, not to run, because he would be able to hear me if he did. The tone of his voice indicated that the punishment wouldn't be kind if he caught me doing anything he didn't like.

I nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind me—I could have groaned when I saw that there wasn't a lock. Deciding I wasn't going to have any privacy while I was here, I turned to look at where I would be living for at least two weeks. Honestly, it was beautiful, in a gothic kind of way but I assumed it was the most luxurious way of living for people in this time. While I appreciated the architecture in books, I wouldn't want to have my own home styled this way—every piece of wood present was dark, the canopy hanging over the bed matched the walls, sheets and drapes—it was a bloody red. I felt like I was in Christian Grey's red room of pain, except without the "toys." I walked over to the closet near to the bed and tentatively opened it, only to find it empty but I just shrugged—I didn't like the idea of wearing something Klaus got for me anyway.

But I couldn't go out looking like this without drawing attention and I needed to feed. I could go into town—however far away it was—and get some culturally appropriate clothes and potentially find someone to feed on, if I could find the nerve. I had never fed from the vein before and I didn't know if I wanted to test my control where there was no one near who I trusted to stop me if I went too far. But I would have to; I couldn't afford to become weak around Klaus, or Elijah for that matter. He may be noble, but during this time, his loyalty lay with his brother.

Having made my decision I turned and headed out of the room, silently making my way downstairs. It was time to see more of the fifteenth century.

 **So her plans have already changed thanks to a simple mistake. What are you thinking? What are you excited to see? Do you think Klaus is going to be okay with her going out and gallivanting on her own? You'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'Thank you so much.' I smiled kindly at the woman who packed up the rest of the dresses I had chosen as well as the clothes I had arrived in—I was now wearing a blue dress that was really quite modest. It stretched all the way down to my feet where I was now wearing these god-awful leather shoes.

'You're welcome, madam.' The lady returned my smile, though I could tell she was curious about me and I couldn't blame her—most people would be thanks to my fashion choice when I had waltzed into the town.

To say everyone had frozen would be an understatement. They stopped, they stared, they pointed, they whispered. All very nosy, if you asked me. I had quickly ducked into the closest clothes store I could find and compelled the woman to help me find enough clothes to sustain me for two weeks. I wished I had some money or something, but I didn't and so I had to compel the woman to give it to me free of charge. I ignored the pang of guilt in my gut as I made my way out of the store with my huge bag of clothing. Thankfully people didn't stare this time.

I wondered over to an empty bench across the street, deciding to take a minute and absorb everything around me. What struck me the most was that it wasn't all that different from my time, sure the architecture, the inventions, the fashion was all different but that was all. I assumed that was because I hadn't had the pleasure of talking to any other men yet—I assumed the gender oppression would become evident when I did. Klaus didn't appear to care about how women "should" act, which was a relief. I don't think I could have kissed his ass for two weeks.

I grimaced when my stomach growled in hunger, my gums itching at being around so many people in my vulnerable state. I took a deep breath and pushed it away, not wanting the veins under my eyes to freak anyone out. I glanced around, trying to find someone who was about to wander off on their own and it seems I did well. A young man was cutting down an alleyway across from me, I assumed it was a shortcut, but I didn't care. I stood from the bench and followed him as inconspicuously as I could, this wasn't how I usually fed but I was grateful to find my instincts were taking over. I followed him for a few minutes until we were far enough away from anyone else so that I wouldn't have to worry about witnesses. I took a deep breath and set my bag to the ground before flashing in front of him.

He blinked in surprise and before he could speak, I compelled him.

'You will not make a sound. This isn't going to hurt.' I told him, bringing my vampire face forward and leaning forward to allow my fangs to pierce his neck.

I couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escaped my mouth when his blood filled my mouth; it had been too long since I had fed and I silently vowed right there that I wouldn't leave it so long ever again. I listened to his heartbeat and the moment it hinted at slowing down I pulled back and bit into my own wrist, ordering him to drink before I compelled him.

'You will forget this happened. You won't remember me feeding from you or drinking my blood. You will continue about your day, as you would have before I stopped you and you will stay out of any life threatening danger for the next twenty-four hours. Do you understand?'

'I understand.' He repeated back to me.

I nodded and flashed away, grabbing my bag and exiting the alleyway casually as I headed back towards the Mikaelson residence. I was in a much better mood now that my hunger had been satisfied, not to mention no one was looking at me like I was crazy anymore either. That was always a plus. When I reached the house—it had taken me longer to get back because I'd walked at a human pace—I could hear arguing coming from the inside.

'She couldn't have just disappeared!' Klaus yelled and I rolled my eyes in irritation—I assumed he was talking about me.

'Niklaus, I assure you that I do not know who you are talking about.' Elijah replied in a calm voice.

'Very well, then I will send out a bloody search party—,' he stopped screaming, so I assumed he heard the front door open and then close as I stepped through it.

I had barely taken a step before he was three feet in front of me, and it didn't take a genius to determine that he was angry.

'You don't have to greet me every time I come back.' I said, attempting to diffuse the tension with a little teasing but he clearly didn't appreciate it.

'Nice try, love. Where have you been?' he growled.

'I went to conquer the town, I now have them calling me queen and attending to my every demand.' I deadpanned, continuing when his annoyance only seemed to grow, 'where do you think I've been? I went to get clothes that people wouldn't give me dirty looks for wearing and I needed to feed.'

'You could have got both of those from here.' Klaus argued, making me release a sigh of frustration.

'I don't need you to take care of me, Klaus, I don't know what kind of woman you're used to, but I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself.' I replied with an icy tone, the truth was, I was used to looking out for myself, as well as Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline… well everyone I cared about.

'I see.' He said in a deadly calm voice and I rolled my eyes when he was suddenly in front of me, an inch between us, 'I don't remember giving you permission to leave.'

'I don't remember _needing_ permission to leave.' I retorted, sending him a stubborn look.

Klaus stared at me for a moment longer and I felt myself frown in confusion when a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I couldn't help but think he looked _beautiful_ when he smiled and I shook the thought away before I cocked my brow at him in question.

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it just as quickly, his expression turning blank as he stepped away from me and turned to face who had joined us in the hallway. Elijah.

'Forgive the intrusion. I am simply anxious to meet the very woman whose absence got my brother in such a temper.' Elijah said, coming to stand next to his brother.

'Evangeline from—' I started to tell him but Klaus cut me off.

'The Americas. I found her and decided to turn her while I was hunting… I found her spirit captivating.' Klaus said, a fake smirk on his face.

I glared at him, which caused him to release a genuine chuckle as he leaned forward and took my elbow. The gesture was not lost in me—he didn't want me to tell Elijah where I was actually from, why I didn't know, but I wasn't going to push him.

'Excuse us, Elijah, I'm going to make sure our guest is properly prepared for dinner.' Klaus said, leading me away before Elijah could so much as shake my hand.

I shot him a questioning look when we reached the hallway that led to his quarters, but I decided not to speak until he did. When he opened the door to his room instead of mine I went to pull away but his grip tightened as if he had been expecting it as he pulled me into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. He finally released me, leaning against the back of his door and observing me silently. Unable to bear the weight of his gaze I looked away and glanced around the room. His bedroom was a lot lighter than mine—the only dark wood present was the floors and the frame of his bed. The rest of the walls were painted white and he had various pieces of art placed on the walls along with a few blank canvases resting against the wall.

'Why did you lie?' I asked, my voice barely audible to him.

'You can speak freely. I had the room spelled to prevent eavesdropping.' He said, pushing away from the door and wondering over to the alcohol he had resting on top of his dresser, 'and I didn't tell him because Elijah will kill anyone he considers an enemy or a threat to his family. If he knew you were from the future he would want you dead because of the information you may have on us, or your intentions towards us.'

'Well in all fairness, if I had been on vervain, he would have been right to question my intentions.' I shrugged, ignoring the guilt forming in my stomach.

I may have hated Klaus, but that didn't mean that the idea of daggering someone and robbing them of the rest of their life was that easy. I hated that he killed my aunt and sister, but that didn't mean that I could handle the idea of killing him. I would have done it, because that's what my family needed, but the guilt would have haunted me.

'You seem relieved about that.' Klaus observed, his blue eyes studying me as he took a sip of his drink.

'Believe it or not I didn't _want_ to dagger you, so yeah I'm a little relieved.' I admitted, sitting on the edge of his bed and running my hands through my hair.

'You and I are quite similar.' He stated, the conviction in his voice made me look up, 'family is important to you. You look out for them, always and forever.'

I shrugged, standing from the bed and suddenly feeling the urge to grab some air, 'is it just this room that's soundproof?'

'Yes, and I can still hear those outside my room. Bear that in mind if you ever plan to sneak out again.' He said, but there was no malice in his voice.

'I didn't sneak out last time.' I teased, 'I walked out the front door.'

With that I turned and left him, wondering why he was being so friendly to me. Was this what Klaus was like when his paranoia hadn't completely overtaken him? Or was he just trying to lure me into a false sense of security before he turned and stabbed me in the back? I decided that him being kind towards me wasn't the worst thing as it meant my stay here wouldn't be a complete downer. And now I wasn't planning on daggering him, I wouldn't have to feel guilty about his kindness, as I didn't plan on betraying him. Therefore, I wouldn't worry about it, but I would remain guarded. Hopefully that wasn't a stupid decision.

 **There's chapter three! I hope I am capturing Klaus' growing interest in Evangeline properly. He will always have a temper, but he isn't always friendly, mainly because he doesn't have to be. I think the fact he is here says a lot. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was two days later that I decided to brave the possibility of Klaus' wrath again. I needed to feed again and I also needed to find vervain. I hadn't had the chance since I last went to town—Klaus had been watching me like a hawk and while Elijah was kind, it was clear he was suspicious of me. Both of my sudden appearance and his brother's sudden friendliness towards me—both of us were surprised by that one.

Klaus had received news that Katherine's had been delayed by a few days due to the storm that they had gotten caught in. They had to stop and wait for it to pass before continuing to travel. Klaus wasn't as irritated by that as I thought he would be, simply saying that there was plenty of time before the full moon—even though she would arrive the _day_ before—and he wasn't looking forward to "pretending to woo her" anyway. I'd snorted and thrown a cushion at him for his remark, startling and amusing both Mikaelson men.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I turned the doorknob to my room slowly, very aware that while I couldn't hear him, Klaus could hear me. It was night-time, which was the only time that both men weren't watching me so I figured it was the best time to sneak out. I closed the door almost all of the way—it would make it easier to sneak back in. Without wasting another moment I flashed to the front door, repeating the same movements before I was out.

I flashed to the woods and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face—I had always loved the night, before I was a vampire, now that love had grown. It was so peaceful, so serene. You felt like you had the whole world to yourself because almost everyone else was asleep. I inhaled the night air, enjoying how cold and crisp it felt in my lungs before forcing myself to focus. Food and vervain. That was all I needed. I nodded in agreement with myself and tucked my hair behind both ears, allowing me to hear my surroundings better. It didn't take long for me to pick up a heartbeat a few miles away and without another thought I flashed in that direction. I had already known it was human—their heartbeats tended to be slower than most animals—so when I reached him I didn't waste anytime. He was walking along the road, his feet scuffling against the gravel. After using my hearing one more time to make sure no one else was around I flashed in front of him.

'Excuse me, miss, I didn't see you there.' He apologised and I cursed—this would have been easier if he had been a dick over it.

'That's quite alright,' I stepped forward and compelled him, 'don't make a sound and don't move. This isn't going to hurt.'

I made sure my compulsion had actually taken effect before bringing my vampire face forward and gently biting into his neck, once again groaning at the taste. Before I had become a vampire, I was sure that nothing tasted better than chocolate, but I was wrong. The taste of blood was completely and utterly blissful. I forced myself to remain in control and concentrated on his heartbeat, repeating the same movements I had with the last man I had fed from. A few more minutes later he was healed and on his way without a memory or care in the world. I flashed back into the woods before he could spot me and started my search of vervain. Thankfully I knew what it looked like—I had helped both Stefan and Damon with collecting it on separate occasions. If I hadn't been able to identify it, the search could have taken a lot longer thanks to the various types of flowers littered throughout the woods. I had come back to my original spot—about a hundred yards from the Mikaelson house—when I saw it. It was planted in the ground in a perfect circle and reached up to my knees. I approached it slowly, preparing myself for possibly burning myself. But thankfully I had a brain wave and wrapped the cloth of my dress around my hand before plucking a couple of stems from the ground. I'd just slid them into my pocket when I heard something. Twigs breaking.

I frowned and focused harder, trying to determine the direction it had come from but I was met with silence. The lack of heartbeat meant it was a vampire. The big question was if it were friend or foe. I got my answer when Klaus stepped out from behind a nearby tree, scaring me half to bloody death.

'Jesus Christ,' I bought my hand to where my heart used to beat, 'you scared me!'

'Sorry, love.' He smirked, clearly not sorry at all, 'care to share why you were seeking out a flower that is toxic to our kind?'

'It's pretty?' I offered unconvincingly, fighting the urge to make a break for it—he could catch me, he'd proved that once before.

'Not planning on using it against me are you, Evangeline?' The sound of him saying my name made a small shiver run down my spine.

'No,' I shook my head, taking a step backwards, 'I just didn't fancy the possibility of being compelled _again_.'

'Really?' he stepped towards me.

'Yes. You need to start trusting me, Klaus.' I berated him and for a reason I couldn't explain, my eyes drifted to his lips for a split second before I looked away just as quickly.

'That works both ways, love.' He smirked, stepping even closer, I tried to move away but I was met with a tree trunk, 'you clearly don't trust me, or my brother.'

'That's because I know what you're both capable of. I know how unlikely it is for you to trust anyone outside of your family, so forgive me for being on guard against the false sense of security you're trying to lead me into.' I snapped, glaring at him and trying not to be affected by his scent. He smelled like the woods, rain and whiskey.

'That doesn't seem fair. You're judging us for crimes we have not yet committed.' He scolded me lightly, but I could see a genuine flash of sadness in his eyes before it fell away.

'The crimes you commit aren't what matters, it's why you commit them, that doesn't go away or change.' I said, biting my lip to stop myself from apologising—why did I feel bad for being cautious of him, knowing what I knew?

'I plan to earn your trust, love.' He told me confidently.

'Why?' I sounded bewildered, 'what's the point? Why do I need to trust you to do what I told you I would?'

'I suppose you don't _need_ to,' he admitted, looking down at my lips before he met my gaze again, 'but I want to.'

'I don't understand.' I shook my head.

'Neither do I, since you arrived I have wondered why I didn't kill you on the spot. Why you have captivated my thoughts for the past two days. Why I was so quick to trust you, even knowing your true intentions after I compelled you. Why I want that trust to be returned. You tell me, love because I want to know.' He said and I was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and his eyes.

Before I could ponder his words, my attention was focused completely on Klaus as he moved even closer to me, his hands going to my waist and pulling my body flush against his. I was hopeless to stop the gasp that fell out of my mouth; both from the feel of his body against mine and the lustful look in his blue eyes. He was captivating me, I was a moth flying too close to the flame and for the life of me I couldn't think of a single reason why kissing him was a bad idea. So I moved my hands that had been resting on the tree trunk behind me and bought them to his shoulders, biting my lip as his hard muscles tensed underneath my touch. He rested his forehead against mine, the movement causing his lips to brush against mine ever so briefly. The electricity that arose from the action surprised me, and went straight to the growing desire in my centre. I blamed the fact that I hadn't been touched romantically by a man in a _very_ long time for what I did next. I tilted my jaw and bought my lips to his, kissing him fully.

It took him a moment to respond, I assumed he was surprised, but when he did I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his tongue entered my mouth and battled with mine. Neither of us were the submissive type, so the kiss was full of passion, lust and a fight for dominance that neither of us surrendered to. While we kissed my hands went to his curls, running though them and tugging gently at the strands, causing him to groan into my mouth as his own hands wondered. One hand went to my ass while the other travelled down my right thigh before pausing at my knee and hitching the leg around his hip. We both groaned at the jolt of pleasure created from the friction. His lips moved from my mouth and down to my neck where he placed open mouthed kisses and allowed his fangs to trace over the skin. I felt him smirk when I shuddered; when he didn't bite into the skin I found I was a little disappointed. I hadn't been fed on before—even as a human—a part of me had always wondered what it felt like, or what it could feel like. But those thoughts quickly left me as his other hand pulled down the fabric of my dress, allowing his sinful lips access to my chest. I moaned his name when he took one of my nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around while his teeth playfully grazed the flesh. He smirked again and deciding he needed to be teased too, I used our position to grind my hips against his, adding fuel to the desire that was burning in the both of us. He released a growl that made me shiver, when his eyes met mine I bit my lip at the hunger I saw in his blue orbs. No one had ever looked at me with such pure uncontained _desire._

He bought his lips to mine again, but this kiss was rougher, more commanding and I found myself submitting to him instantly, secretly loving the approving growl that escaped him as he did. His hands moved to reach under my dress and I found myself practically twitching in anticipation. The need for him was too great, I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything and I decided to question the implications of that later, when I was satisfied. He was just about to pull off my undergarments and I bought my lips to his as he started to move them down, moaning as his hands caressed my skin as he did—

'Lord Klaus?' A voice cut through the air, inevitably breaking the moment.

Klaus' hands dropped my skirt back down immediately, shielding me from whoever had joined us in the clearing. Klaus turned around and I gathered from the tone of his voice that he was a little pissed, personally I was glad to not be on the receiving end of his anger in that moment.

'Yes, Trevor?' he growled.

'We have received news that the destroyer is heading towards the Americas, my Lord.' He said nervously, and I couldn't blame him.

'Is that all?' Klaus asked, a little less annoyed but not much.

'Also Miss Katarina Petrova will be arriving a day earlier than expected. I made sure her driver continued travelling through the night in order to gain back the few days lost by the storm. She will be here three days before the moon, as planned.'

'Very well. You are dismissed.' Klaus sighed, running a hand through his hair and I sighed myself, the reminder of the doppelgänger he would soon be courting destroyed the mood beyond repair.

A part of me wanted to question him on "The Destroyer" but I sensed it wasn't the time, and if the tension in Klaus' shoulders were an indication, he didn't want me to ask. Once Trevor had left I moved out from behind Klaus and kissed his cheek, offering him a small smile when I pulled way.

'Goodnight, Lord Klaus,' I couldn't stop the teasing tone of my voice if I tried.

'Goodnight, Evangeline.' He returned, a small but genuine smile on his face; if my heart were still beating, it would have been going wild in that moment.

 **There's chapter four! They're getting closer and they almost slept together! I want a little bit more development between them before it goes that far, but so far so good, right? It's not for a while yet, but how do you think meeting Katherine is going to go? You'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ALSO—what are people's thoughts over The Original's finale? Honestly I wish things would have gone differently—mainly that Elijah had been the only one to die and we got to see him reunited with Hayley in the afterlife. I would have liked to see Klaus being there for Hope, and getting his happy ending with Caroline. But the scene of Klaus and Elijah killing each other destroyed me, even though I do not think that is how it should have ended, I can't deny that them facing the afterlife together was beautiful in a way. Let me know how you feel about it?**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been three days since I last fed. Three days since Klaus and I had almost had sex, against a tree in the middle of the woods. I had been avoiding him since. Going down for breakfast before him, leaving before he arrived and refusing to have dinner with both Mikaelson men. Instead I snuck down to the kitchen and raided the cupboards before I went to bed. I would have skipped the meals all together, not even bothering to go down for food, but the food helped curve the cravings. I could have fed off the compelled staff, but the thought of it made me feel sick—they were already being used as human blood bags and servants. At least if I compelled someone random they could go about living their lives afterward. The humans living here weren't as lucky.

I sighed, lying back on my bed and waiting for Klaus and Elijah to be told dinner was ready. I was planning on using them having a meal as a distraction, honestly I didn't just need food, and I needed to escape for a few hours. I was tired of constantly being on edge, afraid to face Klaus after what had happened. I wanted to relax and have a good time. If I were at home I'd just go to a bar—were bars a thing in the fifteenth century? I would find out after I fed. There had to be somewhere I could go.

'Dinner is ready, Lord Klaus and Lord Elijah.' I heard Lily's voice filter up from the kitchen and after I heard two sets of footsteps heading in that direction I flashed out of the house.

The sun had just started to set and it looked beautiful, too beautiful not to watch. I wished I had a camera as I saw the oranges, purples, pinks and blues that were created as the sun slowly went down. I was a night person, but I couldn't deny the beauty and sense of peace that washed over me in that moment. I had never seen anything like it before; sunsets in Mystic Falls were nowhere near as captivating.

'Stunning isn't it?' A voice snapped me out of my daze and I realised with a shiver that the sun had gone down.

'Yes it is.' I smiled at the newcomer, wondering who they were. It was clear he was a vampire, due to the absence of a heartbeat; I assumed he was one of Klaus' men.

'Almost as pretty as you.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes; his lines were awfully cliché.

'I'm sorry, I have failed to introduce myself. I'm Trevor.' He grinned, holding out his hand and I just started at it in a daze as warning bells sounded in my brain.

Trevor was the one who helped Katherine escape. He fell in love with her, trusted her and ended up spending five hundred years running… just like Katherine. My eyes flickered up to his and I forced a smile, taking his hand in mine and shaking it once before letting go.

'Evangeline.' I offered, storing away what he looked like for later reference.

I would need to suggest that Katherine have another vampire bodyguard during her time here, rather than him and Elijah. As both men will inevitably end up falling for her. Maybe I could do it? But would Klaus trust me enough?

'Are you going to hunt?' Trevor asked, once again breaking me out of my thoughts.

'Yes. Thank you for reminding me. Have a good night.' I saluted him and flashed away. First things first, I had some tasks to complete.

After I had fed and completely failed at trying to find somewhere to blow off some steam I decided to head back to the Mikaelson's house, knowing I couldn't stay away for too long—I had to talk to Klaus, which wouldn't exactly help with the whole "avoiding him" situation. When I saw a carriage in front of the residence being pulled by two horses, with another two standing loosely at the sides, I frowned.

What was going on?

Without waiting, I flashed inside of the house and to the living area where I could hear voices coming from. I stood outside the door and listened.

'Have your men load the caskets in a few hours and we will be leaving at dawn.' Klaus' voice carried through the wood and I felt my own confusion grow at his words.

Caskets? We were leaving? What had I missed?

'Perhaps someone should inform Evangeline of our impending departure?' Elijah suggested and I took a breath before pushing the door open.

I felt all eyes turn in my direction but I ignored a particular set of them.

'Why are we leaving?' I asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing my arms over my chest.

'The destroyer found out about my attempted distraction and instead of heading to the America's he's coming this way. We will be fleeing to England at dawn.' Klaus said, and because I wasn't looking at him I was able to pick up on Elijah's surprise. Clearly Klaus had told me more than the elder Mikaelson thought he would.

'Alright. I'll go and pack.' I said, resisting the urge to ask a million questions.

But that didn't stop them from bouncing around in my mind as I neatly folded my clothes into the bag I had been given them in. Who was the destroyer? Why was Klaus afraid enough of him to move? I thought he was invincible? And why was he carting around caskets? None of it made any sense. I was just about to get ready for bed and hopefully catch a few hours sleep when a knock at my door disturbed me.

'Come in,' I called out without even thinking; I was still stood at the foot of my bed, with my back to the door and I didn't turn around, even when I realised who had joined me in the room.

'I'm surprised you allowed me to enter.' Klaus' voiced washed over me and I felt myself shiver, 'you've been avoiding me, love.'

'Have I?' I said, wincing when my voice rose a little.

'You know you have.' I felt him behind me, his breath caressed the back of my neck and I couldn't stop my shiver if I tried.

'Fine you caught me.' My voice was quiet, but he could clearly hear it.

'Why?' the vulnerability in his voice made the guilt in my gut increase tenfold.

'Because I don't know how to act around you now. I can't just pretend it never happened.'

My breath caught when his hands rested on my waist, his fingers splaying across my stomach and caressing me through the fabric.

'Who said you had to pretend it didn't happen, love?' His husky tone made me bite back a moan.

But then I remembered why I had walked away from him in the first place, and it wasn't for the reasons it should have been. It wasn't because he sacrificed my aunt, or my sister; it was because his servant had reminded me that soon enough he would be turning his attention somewhere else. I didn't want to be a fill in for him until he got what he really wanted.

I pulled out of his grasp and put a good distance in between us, 'the doppelgänger you're going to be seducing in a week.'

He blinked, surprised by my answer and actions, but when he recovered a smirk formed on his lips, 'ah, I see—you're jealous.'

'Maybe I am,' I allowed before continuing, 'or maybe I don't want to be your little fill in until the one you really want gets here.'

'Evangeline, let me be perfectly clear.' He stepped towards me and I stepped back, causing irritation to spark in his expression, 'the doppelgänger is simply a means for me to break my curse, it was agreed that me pretending to court her would be beneficial as it wouldn't be odd for us to offer her residence here. I was never planning on seducing her, her face brings back some unpleasant memories.'

I assumed he meant because a doppelgänger had been used to put the curse on him in the first place, but the look in his eye was one I was familiar with: betrayal. As much as I wanted to ask, I didn't and I accepted his answer. I knew that he didn't have to lie to me, much less answer to me and honestly I was surprised he responded with anything that wasn't rage and hostility. This wasn't the Klaus I knew. The Klaus from my time was easy to hate, he killed without consequence, he answered to no one and he never justified his actions. But this Klaus stirred feelings inside of me that I wasn't comfortable feeling. He had been genuinely kind to me, he had offered me his trust despite knowing what I had originally come here to do, and when he kissed me… he made me feel _alive_. I didn't know how I felt about him being the one to do that.

'Okay.' I eventually said, when I realised he was looking at me for a response. I blinked when I realised just how close he had gotten when I had been lost in my thoughts; his lips were only an inch away from mine. Just as I was about to inch forward, powerless to resist him when he was so close, a voice broke through the hunger.

'Niklaus!' Elijah's yelled, louder than necessary.

Klaus sighed in frustration and placed a kiss to my forehead before leaving me to go to his brother. I took a moment to collect myself and tried not to think what I had been about to do… _again_. I had no idea what was happening to me. I wasn't even supposed to be addressing my jealousy, I was supposed to be talking to him about Trevor, but when he had entered my room, all intentions to have that conversation disappeared from my mind.

A daggering mission had turned into me helping the enemy, only I couldn't consider him that anymore. Even though I knew what he was capable of, even I was finding it hard to hate him for crimes he didn't know he was going to commit. Crimes he might not commit if we were successful in making sure he completed the ritual. I couldn't lie to myself anymore… Klaus wasn't all that bad and I was going to stop judging him for things he hadn't done yet. He didn't deserve that; at least I didn't think so. He had allowed me to help him when he could have easily compelled information from me before killing me and… he was _good_ to me. He didn't lose his temper when I refused his orders—at least not all of the time, and he seemed to like that I didn't do everything he asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded, happy with my decision. From here on out I was going to stop feeling guilty about my attraction to Klaus, because if we _were_ successful, everything would be different when I went home. Plus if we did end up having sex, it wasn't likely I'd see him in six hundred years anyway. Klaus didn't seem like a commitment kind of guy. I shook my head, shaking those thoughts away; just because I was giving him a chance, it did _not_ mean I had to climb into bed with him.

It absolutely did not. I sighed. I needed air.

 **I really wanted Evangeline to confront her feelings for Klaus here and address how they aren't the same as when she arrived. She's attracted to him, that she already knew, but after noticing how he's not "all that bad" she's starting to care for him—even if she doesn't know it yet. She's in denial and thinks it's only physical attraction. Let me know what you think!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

'I have a question.' I said to Klaus when he finally joined Elijah and I in front of the house, where we had been waiting for at least twenty minutes.

'Of course you do.' Klaus rolled his eyes, loading the last of his things into the carriage.

'Why are there only two horses?' I asked, eyeing the beautiful creatures before us—Elijah was already sitting on a deep chestnut, while it's companion, a stunning white mare remained without a rider.

'Because you're riding with me.' Klaus said simply.

'Why?' I pressed, a little irritated, 'I am perfectly capable of riding a horse on my own, thank you very much.'

'I don't doubt it love.' Klaus smirked at my antics and stepped into my personal space, 'but we only came with two and don't have the time to commandeer another, so up you go.'

I opened my mouth to protest at his attitude but it snapped shut when he lifted me onto the horse in one swift movement. Klaus joined me after, sitting behind me. As if my back being flush against his chest wasn't torture enough, I was encompassed with his scent and warmth when he leaned forward to take the reins. I don't know how he managed it, but he always smelled intoxicating; the smell of the woods, rain and whiskey all rolled into one—it made my breath catch and made me want to bury my face into his chest and never leave. Definitely a normal reaction; I needed to calm down.

It was going to be a long ride.

Honestly, as soon as we started moving, it was a little easier not to be consumed by Klaus' touch as I took in the sights around us. We were riding in front, with the carriage behind us and Elijah behind the carriage. It was incredible to see so many small villages when we passed vast fields, trees and flowers. It was breathtaking, even more so was watching the sunset; it was if we were racing toward it, desperately trying to catch it in time. When it was replaced with the moon, I felt my whole body completely relax and my eyes started to droop. We had been riding all day, without a rest, and surprisingly the slight rocking was therapeutic. I felt Klaus stiffen in surprise when I leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder. He started to speak, but I was too far-gone to understand it.

It took another two days of riding, including an eight-hour break for the horses, and us before we reached the house in England. Unsurprisingly it was even more extravagant than the last one and Klaus had ordered that I stay in his living quarters just like before. I'd settled in rather quickly, not finding the house to be vastly different from the last one, at least until I realised it had been a week since I had seen my family.

As soon as I'd had the thought, my hand came up to my throat, fingering the silver locket that rested there. My mom and dad had gotten it for me for my sixteenth birthday, and I hadn't taken it off since. I unfastened the chain from around my neck and opened it, smiling slightly at the pictures that rested there. One was of Jeremy, Elena and I and the other was Mom and Dad when they were graduating collage. My smile turned bittersweet as I stared at their faces, the prickling in my heart reminding me that the loss would always haunt me. But I shook that feeling away and refastened the locket around my neck. They would always be with me, no matter what, just not in the same way as before. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and stood from the end of my bed, deciding I wanted some air. I made my way through the house and almost reached the front door when a strange sound made it's way to my ears. It sounded like metal clanging and it was coming from outside. My curiosity got the better of me and, I pulled open the door and followed my ears, what I was met with shouldn't have surprised me but it did.

Klaus and Elijah were standing about ten feet away from the house and they were sword fighting. I almost couldn't believe it—sometimes I forgot for a moment what century I was in, and moments like this slapped me in the face to remind me. I had no idea who was winning, but both of them were giving off an aura of strength and power in that moment.

'It appears we've gained an audience.' Elijah commented, amused.

'It appears we have.' Klaus' eyes met mine for the briefest of moments, not breaking from his stride for even a second.

'Are you doing this for practice or fun?' I wondered, perching on a rock that rested close by.

'Practice, mostly.' Elijah said after he and Klaus shared a sad look that made me frown.

'Well I want to fight the winner.' I declared, cracking my knuckles, 'so I can show you how it's done.'

Klaus released a genuine laugh that made my cheeky grin grow into a sincere smile. Elijah smiled too, but his amusement was much more restrained compared to his brother. It was both nice and strange to see Elijah have such clear affection and loyalty towards Klaus. I knew that in my time, he had worked with us because he believed his family to be buried at sea, though when Klaus had been on the brink of death he had admitted that wasn't the case. That was when it hit me. The caskets—they were Klaus and Elijah's family.

'Have you ever wielded a sword before, love?' Klaus' teasing voice broke me out of my thoughts.

'No, but how hard can it be?' I shrugged, seeming more confident than I felt.

Klaus and Elijah stopped fighting all together to fix me with incredulous stares; though it was clear Klaus was amused as well.

'You've never wielded a sword and you think you can win in a fight against us?' Klaus clarified.

'Well… not realistically but I'm too stubborn for my own good.' I smiled innocently.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply, but one of his men joined us in the clearing.

'Lord Klaus, Lord Elijah, the alpha of the werewolf pack that resides here has requested a meeting.' Trevor said, his tone respectful.

'Very well. Send him an invitation to dinner for this evening. I will go and prepare,' Elijah told him, handing me his sword, 'it appears Klaus is already engaged with an important matter.'

Trevor looked confused, but didn't question his words. I waited until they were both out of earshot before I spoke.

'I don't think I've even been called an important matter before,' I snorted, standing from the rock and getting a feel of the sword in my hand. It was heavier than I was expecting, and I was sure that without my vampire strength I wouldn't have been able to hold it upright for long.

'Aptly said, if you ask me. You not being able to hold your own in a sword fight is a travesty that needs correcting immediately.' Klaus smirked, gesturing for me to join him.

'Okay, just to be clear I have no idea what I'm doing.' I was starting to freak out a little now—I knew he couldn't kill me, but that didn't mean being stabbed wouldn't hurt.

'Relax, love.' He smiled his dimpled smile that made my dead heart flutter, 'I think you'll find I'm an excellent teacher.'

'I'll be the judge of that.' I teased. We shared a grin before his expression turned serious.

'The most important thing is to never take your eyes off your opponent. Their actions and movements can tell you their next move before they've even thought about taking it.'

'Got it.' I nodded.

'Next, the sword isn't an object that you are using. The best sword fighters think of their weapon as a part of them, an extension of their own arm.' Klaus said, his voice seeped with power and confidence; it was impossible not to listen to every word he said with rapt attention.

'Okay.' I frowned a little, not sure about that; how was I supposed to think of a sword in that way?

He smiled a little, 'you'll get it. The final rule, you learn better by doing and learning from your mistakes.'

I barely had time to react before his sword came at me, I rose my own just in time and they kissed with a clank that echoed in the forest around us. I cocked my brow at him and pushed against his sword. I couldn't help but smile at the expression of surprise on his face, though when he recovered and his devilish smirk took over, I knew I was in trouble.

XxX

'Alright!' I laughed, holding my hands up because Klaus had somehow managed to knock my sword out of my hand, 'you win.'

'What was that, love?' he cocked his head to the side, a faux expression of confusion on his face, 'I didn't quite hear you.'

'I said you win, jackass.' I smiled sweetly—he hadn't known what that word meant, but in the course of our training session, he had quickly learned it wasn't anything good.

'I'll overlook the verbal abuse as it's quite clear your pride has taken a beating,' Klaus teased, his eyes shining with mischief.

'You, Klaus Mikaelson, have just issued me with a challenge,' I carried on before he could speak, 'I will beat you at least _once_ before I go back to my time, and it will be so amazing that you will never underestimate any woman again. Especially me.'

Klaus' brows rose in amusement and I could tell he was biting back a laugh at my behaviour, 'so be it love. I look forward to it.'

'As do I.' I replied, picking up Elijah's sword from the ground, both of us walking back towards the house, but when I saw Trevor flashing from the house I remembered what I needed to talk to Klaus about.

'I need to talk to you about something.' I murmured, my tone going from light to serious and I could tell that Klaus noted from the frown on his face.

'Yes?'

'When the doppelgänger gets here, who are you planning to have watch her?' I started, placing a hand on his forearm to get him to stop walking.

'Trevor or Elijah are highest up in level of command. I was going to have them split the duty.' He replied, his eyes flickering over my concerned expression, 'I'm guessing you don't think that's a good idea.'

'I was just going to suggest that it might be in your best interest to compel Trevor to watch the doppelgänger and bring her to you when the time as right. And you should compel Katherine not to run and to ignore anything about a ritual or sacrifice.'

'That's very clever.' He complimented me, his head tilting in acknowledgement, 'are you saying that I cannot trust Trevor or Elijah?'

'I'm not saying you can't trust Elijah.' I shook my head firmly—I knew that despite his blossoming feelings for Katherine he remained true to his brother, 'and I don't think you should kill Trevor either, just compel him so you know he'll remain loyal.'

'Very well, I will take your advice.' He smirked before he continued, 'though I do hope you're not leading me astray, Evangeline.'

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder, recognising the teasing lilt in his voice. But my merriment soon disappeared when I thought about having to see Katherine in the flesh again.

'You know I'm only jesting, don't you?' Klaus asked, his smile gone from his face.

'Yes.' I offered him a small smile, 'I was just thinking about how Katherine will be here soon.' In four days to be exact.

'You haven't told me about how you know her.' Klaus said, his hands clasped behind his back.

We started to walk again and I followed him blindly, the journey was spent in silence as I pondered over what I was planning to tell him. I'd probably already changed the future so much, why start lying now?

'Katherine, or Katarina as you call her, is or will be the vampire that turns me.' I told him, my voice soft.

'Is that how she escaped the ritual?' he frowned, trying to put the pieces together.

'It's a very long complicated story.' I sighed, taking a seat on the grassy bank overlooking a nearby river—I made a mental note of its location for the future.

'I'd love to hear it. If you want to tell me.' He flashed a dimpled smile that made my stomach flip but I just rolled my eyes.

'Everything? You want to know everything that Katherine did in my time? How she evaded you? What you did when you ventured into my life?' I sent him a challenging look that he didn't waver under.

'Tell me.' He said firmly.

I shrugged and I told him everything, starting at the beginning when Stefan and Damon came into my sister's life. How I'd transferred collages to be closer to her, because I knew she needed me. How she had learned that Stefan was the one who saved her the night our parent's car drove off Wickery Bridge. I told him about Katherine coming back into our lives, how she had played the Salvatore's and Elena, how she'd hated me because I was respected amongst my friends. When I relayed that she had turned me out of spite, his fists had clenched in anger until I assured him that I was happy as what I was. I told him about how she had triggered both Mason and Tyler's werewolf curses, how she'd also transformed Caroline. I told him that she was planning on gathering all the required ingredients and offering them to him in a bid to win her freedom. I told him about the arrival of Elijah; how we had planned to work with him until Damon got it in his head he couldn't be trusted. Then I relayed how he had been daggered until we realised we needed him. I told him that Elijah was the one who informed us of how the past ritual failed; Trevor informed Katherine of Klaus' true intentions and helped her flee. I told him that they had run for five hundred years and had bartered their freedom from Elijah in exchange for the doppelgänger. Elijah granted Rose freedom and murdered Trevor.

When I reached the point of him arriving in town, I looked away from him, not wanting him to witness the sadness and anger in my eyes. I told him about possessing Alaric, him trying to kill Bonnie, him turning my aunt to use her as a vampire in the ritual, Elijah promising to help us stop him and his brother's eventual shift to his side. I told him everything up until the point of Stefan leaving town with him so that Klaus would help his brother. I didn't elaborate on why Damon needed help and I didn't tell him that his blood was the cure, or that Elena was Katherine's doppelgänger. I was sure to refer to her as "the doppelgänger" whenever I mentioned the ritual. I didn't know if that information would make any difference, but telling him so much just made me feel stripped bare and vulnerable, I wanted to know something that he didn't. Honestly I didn't think it would make much of a difference, he already knew more about my life than anyone outside of my circle of friends back home and it scared me.

'That's a lot of information to take in.' he murmured, and I looked over to him for the first time in a while.

He wasn't looking at me, he was staring into the river in front of us, and he seemed miles away from the conversation and me.

'Tell me about it.' I let out a breathy laugh.

I started when Klaus' hand was suddenly on top of mine. When I recovered from my fright, he had already entwined our fingers. I squeezed his hand and gave him a look of confusion.

'I'm sorry for the pain you have endured.' He said and I was blown away by the sincerity in his blue eyes.

'You don't need to apologise, Klaus.' I offered him a sincere smile, 'like you said, _you_ haven't done anything wrong and if I'm successful you won't have when I return. If we completely fail, you can apologise in six hundred years.'

He chuckled and shook his head, both amused and surprised.

'You are like no one I have ever known.' He murmured, his free hand brushing my curls behind my ear and caressing the side of my face.

'I'm sure plenty of women before me have heard that very line.' I teased, hoping he didn't notice my blush.

He smiled softly, but didn't elaborate and I was glad. Klaus had this way of looking at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world, priceless and exquisite beyond compare. As you can imagine, being on the other end of that stare was more _intense_ than I can put into words. But a part of me revelled in it, appreciated it, because honestly I couldn't remember the last time anyone showed even a little bit of interest in me, let alone looked at me like _that._ I shook away my wayward thoughts and cleared my throat before standing.

'We should get back. Won't the alpha be here soon?' I wondered quietly, standing from the bank and turning to cock my brow at him.

'You're quite right. I suppose we should,' Klaus sighed and pushed himself up off the grass as well.

He offered me his arm before we started walking. To his surprise, as well as my own, I took it without hesitation as I tried not to think about how… _normal_ his touch felt. His skin underneath mine was warm and comforting, I realised with a start that Klaus made me feel safe. Definitely not something I thought I would ever associate with the hybrid.

When we reached the house, I realised how long we must have been gone when we saw the servants starting to lay food out on the table. The alpha would be arriving a lot quicker than I thought. Both of us departed to our rooms to get ready after we shared a smile. I simply changed into another dress that didn't have sword rips, dirt or blood on it—it was a deep green colour and honestly I was going to miss this kind of fashion when I returned to the future—it was _incredibly_ comfortable. I would have had a bath, but there wasn't any time; they literally had to fill up a massive metal tub with boiling water, it took quite a while. It was wonderful, but it also made me incredibly grateful for the plumbing advancements in the twenty first century. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I made my way down stairs, running my fingers through my long curly hair on the way, trying to free it of any tangles.

'Ah, Evangeline there you are,' Klaus said in a voice I had never heard him use before.

I frowned in confusion until the smell of wolf invaded my nostrils, alerting me to the alpha's presence. I assumed Klaus was in host mode, or lure-my-potential-enemies-into-a-false-sense-of-security mode.

'Here I am.' I forced a smile and took the empty seat across from the new face.

He was kind of scary looking; he was covered with scars on his face, his shoulders were incredibly broad and I'm pretty sure that one of his biceps alone was bigger than my head. His dark hair and eyes seemed to heighten the aura of darkness that hung around him. Definitely not a guy you wanted to cross.

'Now that we're all here, the discussion can begin.' The alpha said, his voice was deep and gravely in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

'Absolutely. We are more than happy to live in peace with your kind while we are here, none of us have any aversion to werewolves, despite the rumours that are going around at the moment,' Elijah's calm voice relived some of the tension in my shoulders, but only a little.

'How do we know if you're telling the truth?' biceps asked, his dark eyes assessing all of us in turn, I frowned at the disgust on his face.

'Well if we weren't, we could have killed you already,' I smiled sweetly; his clear dislike for vampires was making me a little bitchy.

'And what makes you think I would be threatened someone like _you_?' he sneered.

I cleared my throat and forced a small smile, 'someone like me? I'm not sure what you mean?'

I saw Klaus' hand come up to hide his smirk—he knew how pissed gender repression made me and I was pretty sure this guy was gonna add the fact I was a vampire into it.

'A woman like you has no business having an opinion in important matters, the fact that you're a leech doesn't make you more important.' He growled.

I pursed my lips and nodded, calmly reaching up to my neck and removing my locket. I took Klaus' hand and dropped the jewellery into it—he looked a mixture of confused and amused but before he could question me I lunged across the table at the alpha, successfully knocking him to the ground with me landing on top of him. It was a few seconds before anyone reacted, I heard chairs scraping back but I paid it no attention and punched the alpha in the jaw hard enough to break the bone. He roared in outrage and tried to strike me back but I simply snapped his arm and was about to do the same to the other that rose to strangle me when I was pulled back by strong arms around my waist.

'What are you doing?' I almost yelled, anger still pumping through my veins.

'As arousing it is watching you singlehandedly take on a werewolf, you need to clam down.' Klaus murmured in my ear, his warm breath rising goose bumps on my skin. I felt myself relax into his hold, when he felt the fight leave me his arm wrapped casually around my waist but I knew it was there encase I acted out again. It didn't stop me from leaning into the touch.

Elijah had to restrain the alpha when he got to his feet, as he immediately tried to come after me. Scarface struggled against the elder Mikaelson's hold but it was pointless; Elijah was much older and more experienced than him.

'You're dead.' He snarled.

'Very true. Wanna try telling me something I don't know?' I remarked, hardly registering Klaus' snort of amusement.

'When the moon rises next week, our pack is going to come for you. Mark my words.'

At that, both Mikaelson men suddenly became eerily serious. Klaus moved me behind him, and noticing his demeanour I frowned, wondering why his conduct had changed so suddenly.

'Do my ears deceive me, brother, or did this werewolf just threaten our guest?' Klaus asked, stepping towards him, his arms behind his back.

'You heard correctly, Niklaus.' Elijah replied, releasing his hold on the alpha. He tried to go for me straight away, but Klaus pinned him to the wall by his throat.

'You understand, mate, that while we were more than willing to play nice and negotiate peacefully, we aren't opposed to doing this the hard way.' His voice remained steady, but that somehow made it sound more threatening, 'truth be told, the hard way is much more fun.'

'I- I didn't mean—,' the wolf gasped out, but Klaus just gripped his throat tighter to stop his words.

'You come into our house, insult our friend and dare threaten her in the span of ten minutes. Let me make myself perfectly clear.' Klaus' eyes darkened, 'if you, or any of your werewolf friends come after her, it will be your head, and the heads of your entire pack. Do you understand?'

The wolf's face was turning purple but he managed a slight nod that had Klaus releasing him. He slid down the wall a little as he gathered some air into his lungs. He snapped his arm back in place, shot me a glare and then left without a backwards glance. I felt my face shift into a guilty grimace as both Mikaelson's turned to face me at the same time.

I bit my lip, wondering if I was about to get in trouble, 'that went well.'

'What were you thinking?' Klaus asked, though there wasn't any rage in his voice, just frustration.

'I was thinking that he was rude and obnoxious.' I rolled my eyes but the guilt in my stomach made itself known, 'but I'm sorry that I messed everything up.'

'I don't care about that!' Klaus snapped, running his hand through his hair, 'he was never going to accept us being on his territory.'

'Then what's the problem?' I frowned, confused.

'The problem is that you have just made yourself an enemy, an enemy that could kill you with one bite on the night of a full moon.' Klaus yelled, making me blink in surprise.

Did he… care about me? No, he couldn't, I shook that thought away and felt my defences rise at his tone.

'Klaus I've faced plenty of werewolves on the night of a full moon. I can handle myself.' I told him flippantly, 'I think I proved that already.'

'You're not going to be of any help to me if you get yourself killed!' he yelled, rage most definitely in his tone now, but I refused to back down or be afraid of him, especially seeing as my heart stung to have his lack of affection for me confirmed.

'You can't control everything Klaus!' I matched his volume, standing toe to toe with him, 'you most certainly cannot control me. So if I want to beat up a werewolf knowing he could turn around and bite me in the ass, that's my decision to make— _not_ yours!'

'That is quite enough.' Elijah's calm tone interrupted our moment, 'I suggest you both stop now before you say something you might regret.'

'That's a good idea, Elijah.' I nodded, shooting Klaus one last glare before I stormed from the room and headed towards my chambers.

I needed to be alone.

But I had barely reached my door when I realised it wasn't going to be enough distance. With that I flashed out of the front door encase either of them tried to stop me—it wasn't like tonight was a full moon so if the alpha came back for me he wouldn't be a threat. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going for a while, the fight Klaus and I had was running on repeat through my mind, fuelling my anger. This was how I usually worked through things; if I was angry I let it run its course and then I'd look at the situation without fury tampering with my judgement. By the time that had happened I'd reached a waterfall, and I felt any remaining anger sizzle out of me as I listened to the falling water.

Klaus had a right to be angry with me, and he did have a point about making the alpha angry. But I had never let the fact someone was stronger than me stop me from standing up for what I believed in. I might have been in a century where women were viewed as less superior to men, but that didn't mean I had to stand for it. I stood by what I did, and I wouldn't change it. And I wasn't mad at Klaus' reaction, not really, I was mad that while my feelings toward him seemed to be changing he didn't care about me even a little. He apologised to me earlier and he seemed to mean it, but what if he was just trying to manipulate me into trusting him? It wouldn't have surprised me. All he cared about was making sure I stayed alive long enough to guarantee that this ritual was successful. But what did I expect? He said he trusted me, but that was a far cry away from caring about me. I was expecting way too much from him, and I was losing sight of why I was here.

 _I'm here to make sure Katherine dies in the ritual so Klaus could break his curse and I so won't have to worry about him coming to Mystic Falls to sacrifice Elena and kill those I care about on the way._

I nodded with at my decision and stood, not remembering when I sat down.

'Well, well what do we have here?' I felt my whole body stiffen at the voice before I span around, facing him with a glare.

'I could ask you the same thing.' I retorted—if I still had a heartbeat it would have been racing in that moment.

'You must be stupid to wonder into _my_ territory after attacking me,' He snarled and stepped forward.

'You wanna do this again?' I snorted in amusement, focusing my hearing to detect if anyone else was around.

I could have screamed when I heard at least ten other heartbeats close by. One werewolf on my own, I could handle, a whole pack of them? I was fucked.

'I have something I didn't last time, honey.' His lip curled into an ugly sneer, and in that moment several werewolves stepped out from behind the trees, inevitably surrounding me.

My lips pressed into a hard line—I refused to look afraid, but there was a chance I was completely screwed. My only benefit was that without a full moon, they didn't have any toxic venom in their fangs. Night was falling, and if that were the case I'd be dead by sunrise.

'What is even more stupid is that you wondered in here on the night of a full moon.' He smirked.

'The full moon isn't until next week,' I argued, taking a step back. I knew for a fact it was _exactly_ a week away.

'There is a full moon next week.' He nodded, stepping even closer to me and chuckling when I stepped back, 'but there's also one tonight.'

Before he could reach me I flashed around and managed to knock out at least eight of the wolves before the alpha caught me. I had a moment to struggle and managed to break out of his grasp when everything went black.

 **There's chapter six! Does Klaus really not care for her? How will he react when he finds out about the spot of trouble she's gotten herself into? You'll have to wait and see ;)** **ALSO I KNOW THAT FULL MOONS DON'T HAPPEN SO CLOSE TOGETHER, BUT FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY LETS PRETEND THEY DO ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I groaned at the dull aching in my neck as I regained consciousness, proof that my neck had been snapped. When the memories of what had happened came back to me my eyes jumped open. Everything was upside down and it took about three seconds for me to realise I was tied to a tree by my feet, leaving me the wrong way up. I was glad that my skirt had been tied into the knot that secured my feet, for that would have been a whole other problem. Just as I reached up to break the ropes, a hand stopped me.

'Why am I upside down?' I asked the alpha, hoping conversation would delay the inevitable.

I could tell that night had completely fallen now, fire torches were the only things lighting the clearing, though I was surprised he was the only one there.

'I've been bleeding you out.' He replied, and he was right, I hadn't noticed the dried blood on my arms until that moment, or the pools of crimson on the floor, 'I'm going to release you just before the moon reaches its apex and we're going to chase you down.'

'That sounds like fun.' I muttered sarcastically, 'what is that, some kind of wolf bonding exercise?'

'As a matter of fact, yes it is.' He grinned and it was all teeth.

'Well then where is everyone?'

'A mile away, gotta give you a head start or it will be over far too soon.' He said, casually bringing a blade to my wrist and dragging it down to my elbow.

I bit back my scream of pain when he repeated the action on my other arm before throwing the blade to the ground.

'That should be enough. The moon will be rising soon, enjoy your last few moments, blood sucker.' He sneered and walked away, leaving me struggling to stay conscious from the blood loss.

When I was sure he was out of earshot I tried to lean up again, but I couldn't find the strength. I couldn't die like this, Klaus knew why the ritual failed before, but I needed to make sure that this time was a success. My family and friends were counting on me. I felt my stubborn streak rise up inside of me and I managed to reach the ropes. It took a lot longer than it should have, but I managed to snap the rope and when I landed on the ground I untied my legs and unsteadily got to my feet. Taking a deep breath, I focused my hearing—the pack was definitely close and they were in the path I would need to take to reach the Mikaelson mansion. I inwardly cursed and started heading in that direction, being sure to stay as far away from them as possible when I reached them. The relief at making it past them didn't last long as after about five minutes of stumbling I heard bones breaking. They had started. I'd learned from Tyler that the more wolves transformed, the quicker the transformation happened. I was willing to bet that these wolves had transformed more than a few times. Using my last bit of strength I flashed forward, managing to make it to the woods directly in front of the house.

'Klaus!' I yelled but looked behind me when I heard twigs breaking.

When I was met with several fully transformed wolves I felt my stomach drop. I saw one lunge for me and I closed my eyes, fully ready to accept that I was as good as dead. A whimper followed by a crash made my eyes snap open in surprise and what I saw surprised me and relieved me at the same time. Klaus had thrown the wolf that had lunged at me into a tree with enough force to knock it out, and was steadily working his way through dismembering the others. With his strength and speed it didn't take him long to deal with the four that had caught up with me. Before I knew it, he was in front of me, his hands grasping my upper arms, but I barely registered it, because he was looking at me with an expression of pure worry on his face. Though admittedly, due to my weakened state he was a little unfocused and so my sight wasn't completely reliable. There was no way he was _concerned_ about me.

'Evangeline, look at me.' His hand went to the side of my face, bringing my gaze to his.

'They're coming.' I murmured and I was grateful he was holding me because if he weren't, I would have fallen to the floor.

'Let's get you inside, love,' he whispered, but before he could lift me up, the sound of growling filled the air.

Klaus' face hardened and he shifted me to stand behind him as he faced the newcomers. I felt my knees buckle without him supporting me and I was helpless to stop myself from falling to the floor. I was sure I was about to pass out, but before I could I felt a sharp sting in my side that made me scream before blackness consumed me once again.

 _Klaus' POV_

'Elijah!' I yelled as I rushed into the house, carrying Evangeline's body in my arms.

I had managed to destroy all of the wolves, but not before one had bitten her. The feeling that accompanied me hearing her shout for me was a feeling I hadn't felt in centuries—complete and utter fear.

'What happened?' Elijah's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

'A wolf bit her.' I growled, blinking away the tears in my eyes, 'find me a witch, any witch.'

'Brother—,' Elijah started, probably about to remind me that no witch was going to be able to stop the inevitable but I didn't want to hear it.

'Now!' I roared before taking Evangeline to my room.

I laid her down onto the bed, brushing her hair out of her face and frowning at how pale she had already gotten. Wolf bites wouldn't usually work so quickly, but the state she had already been in was hurrying the process along at an alarming rate. Watching helplessly as she deteriorated wasn't something I wanted to do, so I decided to take a different approach. I took her hand in mine and opened up my mind before delving into hers.

 _Evangeline's POV_

 _The smell of bacon cooking roused me from my sleep. It must have been Saturday; mom always cooked bacon on the first day of the weekend as well as pancakes. I rolled out of bed and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, smiling when I heard Elena skipping down the hall. After grabbing my dressing gown I followed after her, eager to eat breakfast. Today was going to be a good day._

' _Good morning family,' I greeted brightly, ruffling Elena's hair on my way past her to take my seat._

' _Hey!' she complained around a mouthful of bacon, making me chuckle._

' _You're chipper this morning.' Mom said with a little laugh, her hand coming to the side of my face for a moment before falling away._

' _I have a good feeling. I'm gonna roll with it.' I said in between mouthfuls of pancakes, 'is dad already at work?'_

' _Yeah one of his patients went into labour early this morning. He went to the surgery from there.' Mom answered after taking a sip of coffee._

' _When's aunt Jenna getting here?' Elena asked, standing from the table and loading her dishes in the dishwasher._

' _This afternoon.' Mom said, watching Elena's movements with a knowing eye, 'although she's staying longer than she planned so if you want to go to this party tonight, you'll get to see her tomorrow.'_

' _Really?' Elena's expression brightened and when mom nodded she squealed and ran over to hug her._

' _Same rules apply. In by eleven and no drinking.' Mom gave her a stern look and Elena nodded with an innocent expression._

 _I laughed but then something occurred to me—this had already happened. This exact day was the day my mom and dad had died. How was this happening? Was I dreaming?_

' _Sweetie would you get that?' Mom said, patting my arm._

' _Get what?' I frowned._

' _The door.' She smiled, and at that moment the doorbell rang._

 _I stood to answer it, a feeling of uncertainty burrowing in my gut, but when I opened the door a feeling of relief washed over me._

' _Klaus.' I breathed, stepping out onto the porch with him._

' _Hello, love.' He smirked, though he was surprised when I leaped into his arms and hugged him hard—he was the only connection I had to genuine reality right now. Last I remembered I was running from some wolves in the fifteenth century and I'd reached Klaus' arms._

' _I must say, this is not what I was expecting the future to look like.' His comment distracted me from my worry and I pulled back from him to give him an amused look._

' _Ah, yes, you're dressed how I'm used to seeing you.' I joked, observing his shorter hair, brown leather jacket and jeans._

' _I much prefer the fashion here.' He said looking over his own outfit. When his gaze moved over to mine he looked a mixture of confused and amused._

' _Believe it or not, nightwear is much more comfortable in the future.' I told him, very matter-of-fact._

' _I can see that.' He smirked and offered me his arm, which I took after smiling in bemusement at the gesture, 'show me around your little town, love.'_

' _Is that a good idea?' I wondered but I led him to my car anyway, pleased to find my keys in the jacket of my bathrobe, 'showing you what life will be like in six hundred years?'_

' _It can't hurt,' he smiled, taking a moment to observe my car in amazement before climbing into the passenger seat, 'what is this?'_

' _It's called a car, not as traditional as a horse and carriage, but it gets you where you need to go.' I teased, deciding not to turn on the radio in favour of not wanting him to combust._

' _So where are you taking me?' Klaus wondered, staring at the surroundings with wrapt interest._

' _I'm taking you to the Mystic Grill. It's the prime hangout here.' I informed him, pulling into an empty parking spot and gesturing at the establishment, 'you can see how different alcohol tastes in the future.'_

' _Lead the way love.' Klaus smiled following me out of the car and into the bar._

 _It was exactly how I remembered it that day; of course I'd originally come for lunch with my mom. The people were all there, Matt was busting tables, and Tyler was playing pool with Vicki hovering around him. I smiled faintly at the familiarity, of course in reality, Vicki wasn't alive and neither was my Mom or Dad. I didn't know why I was having this "dream" but I was going to roll with it for as long as I could._

' _Two bourbons please, Jeff,' I grinned at the middle-aged man behind the bar._

 _Klaus slipped into the stool next to mine and accepted the drink with an amused smirk._

' _Of all the things you could have had me doing… this is not what I expected.' He commented, taking a sip of the bourbon._

' _This is the day my parents died,' I murmured, smiling slightly when his eyes widened in surprise, 'I woke up to pancakes and mom letting Elena go to this party she's been asking about all week. I would have come to the Grill for lunch with my mom and then headed over to the library to start my summer reading.'_

' _Summer reading?'_

' _I was about to start my first semester at collage…' I continued when he looked confused, 'it's somewhere you can go to get refined skills in specific subjects. I was there most of the day, and I went home to dinner with my family, apart from Elena. It was going perfectly well, until Elena called for a ride home. Mom and Dad left but never came back.'_

' _Being heartbroken over the loss of a parent is not something I can relate to,' he admitted, looking down for a moment before looking over to me, 'but I'm sorry, love.'_

' _I miss them every day. But it does get easier.' I murmured, 'I hate to say that because it shouldn't should it? The pain of missing them should grow every day, not lessen.'_

' _Those who love us, never truly leave us.' Klaus said softly, his hand resting on top of mine, 'you don't need to feel guilty about not missing them as much because they're always going to be with you.'_

 _I hadn't realised I was crying until he gently wiped away the tears from my cheeks. I cleared my throat._

' _Thank you. I needed to hear that.' I smiled softly and shook my head, 'come on, I want to show you something.'_

 _Klaus allowed me to drag him back to my car, where I drove him to Mystic Falls High School. I grinned at him as he eyed the building curiously._

' _This is where I went to high school,' I told him, taking his hand and leading him to the front doors, 'of course it's the weekend, but we have supernatural strength.'_

 _I shot him a mischievous look that made him chuckle as I broke the chains that had the doors locked. After throwing them to the ground, I opened them and led him inside._

' _How long were you in high school for?' Klaus asked, glancing around at the lockers, classrooms and stopping to look at the class case that held pictures of past sports teams._

' _Four very long years.' I said very melodramatically._

' _You didn't enjoy it?' he wondered._

' _Sometimes I did.' I nodded, 'and sometimes I didn't. It was a… unique experience. Of course, when I graduated, every time I came back to this school it was for something bad.'_

' _How do you mean?' He frowned and I pursed my lips, debating whether to tell him—I had held back the fact Elena was a doppelgänger on purpose when I told him about the future the other day. But it seemed futile now, what difference did it make with him knowing about Elena?_

' _I'll show you.' I said, an idea forming as I dragged him to the cafeteria, I pulled him into the corner and let the memory of Elena and I being attacked by one of the tomb vampires play out in front of us._

 _We had both managed to fight him off, using pencils and I even managed to steak him in the back. Before he could retaliate out of anger, Damon and Stefan had arrived._

' _Your sister is the next doppelgänger.' Klaus realised, looking over to me with an astonished look on his face, 'that's why you want me to complete the ritual now.'_

' _It's one of the reasons.' I nodded, hoping I wasn't making the wrong decision by telling him, but at the same time I knew I hadn't._

' _What are the others?' He asked, squeezing my hand gently._

 _I had already told him what he had done when he came to Mystic Falls, but maybe showing him would help him understand more. I took a deep breath and imagined we were back at my house, internally cursing myself for driving around when I could have manipulated the scenes around me. When I opened my eyes, we were stood in the hallway and I silently pulled Klaus so we were standing side by side, looking in on the living room._

' _Those are the reasons.' I smiled softly watching Elena and Jeremy arguing over who got the last valentine's chocolate._

 _Jenna walked in from the kitchen and took the box out from the middle of them, telling them that seeing as she was the only one not to receive anything for valentines, she deserved it. Jeremy and Elena didn't argue, holding up their hands in surrender._

' _That's my aunt Jenna.' I said softly, being careful to keep the anger out of my voice, 'I told you about her. You turned into a vampire and used in the ritual to unlock your werewolf side.'_

 _Klaus looked surprised, glancing in between me, and the light-hearted family scene that was taking place in the next room. I looked away from him, taking in every detail I could. The sound of Jenna's laugh, the way she teased Jeremy over his valentine, which Elena enjoyed until she turned her antics on the older Gilbert sibling._

' _You miss her,' he noted, when my eyes flickered over to him I noticed he was watching me._

' _I do. When our parents died she was all we had. She suddenly had three teenagers that she was obligated to care for overnight and honestly I don't know how any of us would have gotten through it without her.' I felt tears trailing down my cheeks, but didn't bother with wiping them away._

 _His hand came up to the side of my face to wipe the moisture away, and I felt myself unintentionally leaning into his touch, but something broke the moment. A sharp pain flared up in my side and I whimpered, pulling away from Klaus to lift up my shirt, revealing a bite mark._

' _Is this real?' I asked in a small voice, not meeting his eyes in fear for what I'd find._

' _Yes,' he said reluctantly, his index finger went to my chin to force me to meet his gaze, 'I have Elijah on his way with a witch.'_

' _There's only one cure for a werewolf bite.' I told him, suddenly weak—apparently I'd been distracted from reality for as long as I could. The irony wasn't lost in me—the two pieces of information I'd wanted to keep to myself, I had ended up telling him in less than twenty-four hours._

' _What is it?' he demanded urgently._

' _Your blood.' I said simply and I felt the alternate world we were consumed in collapse around me._

'Klaus?' I groaned; I could feel the fever burning underneath my skin, the sweat and the pain erupting from my side.

'Here, love.' He said and my eyes snapped open when I smelled blood.

His wrist was in front of my face, a bite mark already in place to release the blood from underneath his skin. I could feel the veins growing underneath my eyes at the sight; I had been weak and hungry before I'd been bitten and now it had increased ten fold.

'I might take too much.' I warned him, already bringing his wrist to my mouth and moaning when a few drops spilled onto my lips.

'Take as much as you need. It won't kill me.' Klaus assured me, lifting my head up to make it easier.

Without further hesitation, I allowed my vampire face to come forward and I bit into his skin, savouring the taste of his blood on my tongue. He tasted exquisite; even better than the first time I tasted blood. I didn't think it was possible, humans were supposed to be the best food source for vampires, but I could have easily survived on Klaus' blood without any complaint. I drank until the fever broke, until the pain stopped, until the wound on my side stitched itself back together, and my hunger was satisfied. When I was finished, Klaus wasn't any worse for wear; he continued gently stroking my hear and when my fangs withdrew from his skin, he kissed my forehead and lay me back down on the bed, where I went without complaint. I was more than happy to sleep, as the whole days events had been more than exhausting.

Klaus' POV

I heard her breathing even out and felt myself release a sigh of relief that she had been right; my blood had cured her werewolf bite. She was going to be okay. Now that I knew that, I was fully able to digest all of the information she had given me while I'd been inside of her head. What she had both told me and shown me in the last twenty-four hours made me realise a few things. First, she was telling the truth about coming back for her family, and I couldn't blame her, because her sister would have had to die for the ritual to be completed. Second, she was one of the strongest women I knew; she lost her parents, her aunt, her life and she was the one who shouldered the responsibility for her family. Third, I vowed that even if Katherine got away this time, I was never going to walk into her life and tear it apart like I had before, because… _she didn't hate me_. She should have, but she didn't. That was made clear when she comforted _me_ by the river and told me she wasn't going to blame me for something I hadn't done yet, when she easily could have and with reasonable justification. And another reason that I wouldn't hurt her sister, or any members of her family was because I wouldn't be the reason that her life was ripped away from her, hindering her from living a full immortal life. I _couldn't_ hurt her. Not when I was more than certain that my affection for her was starting to become more than me fancying her. There were a few things that needed to be done, to assure that Evangeline went back to the future she deserved.

 **There's chapter seven! What did you think? I really wanted Klaus to see what the future is like for Evangeline, in terms of family and physically. Also, I thought it was time for her to be more specific about why she wanted to change the future so badly. And it was definitely time to explore how Klaus is starting to feel about Evangeline. Specifics about their feelings will be delved into in the next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day after I was bitten was spent with me in bed, re-gathering my strength. I spent most of the day sleeping and drinking the cups of blood Klaus had bought up for me. I assumed he had compelled the staff to bleed into them for me, but I didn't say anything, grateful that he was being so thoughtful. I was even more surprised every time I opened my eyes, because Klaus was there without fail. I don't know if he ever actually left the room, and part of me was afraid to ask because if he hadn't I didn't want to consider what that meant. Or rather, what I hoped it could mean. I refused to focus on the fact that my stomach had filled with butterflies, and my heart had squeezed whenever his blue eyes had greeted me when I woke up from my slumber. That day passed by quickly and before I knew it night had fallen and I was dozing off yet again.

When I woke the next morning, I jolted up with a start when I heard something banging from the floor below. It sounded like someone had just been thrown into a wall. I listened for a moment longer and realised it was Klaus having a spat with one of his men. With that I relaxed, knowing the wolf in him assured he asserted his dominance over those who worked for him as often as possible. I threw the covers off me and tentatively asked the maids to bring the bath in—I was desperate to wash off the dried sweat and blood that had gathered on my skin all of yesterday and a few hours of the day before. When I slipped into the pleasantly warm bath I realised that Katherine would be arriving in two days.

 _It's fine. She'll be here for three days and probably won't be anywhere near you during that time. You just need to lay low and keep an eye on her to assure she doesn't escape._

The scents that had been added to the bath helped soothe me as well as the temperature. I felt like I was lying in a meadow with the smell of roses, lilies and jasmine that were emanating from the water. I took my time, lying there until the water ran cold and then I quickly washed my hair before getting out. After dressing in a loose red dress I tied my hair up with the hair tie that had thankfully been around my wrist when I had gotten here. Once it was secure I decided to make my way out of the room to find out what everyone else was up to, and maybe convince Klaus to do something fun—Katherine would be here soon and I wanted to make the most of her absence. Elijah was nowhere to be found, but after focusing my hearing I managed to locate Klaus in the room next door to his chambers. I tentatively knocked on the door, wondering what he could have been doing.

'Come in,' his voice was soft and I wondered if it was because he knew it was me knocking. I shook that thought away and opened the door before stepping inside.

'Wow.' I breathed, I don't know what I had been expecting but this definitely wasn't it.

The room was _full_ of paintings. Some were of landscapes, others of people and objects. A few were still unfinished and on easels but even I, a complete art novice, could tell they were going to be wonderful when they were finished.

'Not the reaction my presence usually gets but I'll take it,' he teased, drawing my attention back to him. I could read the shyness in his eyes; I assumed allowing me to see his artwork was something that made him feel vulnerable.

'Did you paint all of these?' I asked quietly, my feet carrying me over to the landscape painting on the far wall. It was a picture of a meadow illuminated by moonlight. I couldn't explain it but I felt like I could step into that painting and feel as calm and serene as I did looking at it.

'I did.' He murmured, coming to stand beside me.

'They're incredible. I had a feeling that the paintings around the house were yours.' I admitted, not taking my eyes off the painting.

'You'd be the first.' I could hear the surprise in his voice, but I didn't comment on it.

'You have a gift, Klaus.' My hand came up to touch the painting, following the bumps of the paint that detailed the flowers and the grass, 'you should have galleries of your own all over the world. Why don't you?'

I looked over to him when I was met with silence and saw that he was frowning and deep in thought, probably thinking over whether he could tell me something. I didn't say a word, wanting him to think it over on his own and by the looks of it; he was thinking it over very thoroughly.

'You've shared so much with me since you've been here.' He murmured and for a moment I wondered if he'd spoken aloud without realising it, 'the least I can do is tell you about The Destroyer.'

'I have been wanting to ask, but I sensed that you'd rather I didn't.' I admitted with a sheepish smile.

'You sensed correctly. The Destroyer is also known as Mikael or rather, my father.' My draw dropped open in shock from his words.

'Your father is hunting you?' I continued when he offered a grim nod, 'why?' I remembered Elijah telling us about how his mother was unfaithful and that was why Klaus was half werewolf, but I couldn't recall all the details, I'd mainly retained the details of the ritual.

'Well, that's a long complicated story.' He smiled as he repeated my words from a few days ago.

'If you want to tell me, I'd love to hear it.' I murmured back.

So he did. He told me about how his mother had cheated on Mikael and the result had been him. No one had known of his true lineage, no one except Ester, until they had been turned into vampires and Klaus had triggered his werewolf gene with his first kill. He told me how his mother had preformed a ritual to supress his wolf side in an effort to make her discretion up to Mikael, he told me how he had tore his mothers heart out afterwards—a fit of rage had overcome him when she had called him her "greatest shame". At that my hand had found his in a way of offering comfort; no mother should be anything less than proud of her son. He told me how his siblings believed Mikael had killed her and how Mikael had vowed to kill Klaus in a bid to rid the world of the "abomination" that he was. He told me how they had spent their immortal lives running from him, never able to settle down due to the fear of him finding them.

Just like he had a few days ago, I had to take a moment to digest everything he told me and honestly I was disgusted. Disgusted in his parents for failing all of their children, especially Klaus. He deserved better, how could Mikael be mad at Klaus for something that was beyond his control—Ester had been the one who had the affair, shouldn't she be held responsible? As for him killing her, I couldn't deny that I understood where he was coming from. He had told me he couldn't understand the pain from losing a parent and now I understood why, because his parents hadn't been parents. I understood why his paintings weren't in galleries and being talked about by everyone, because he and his siblings couldn't draw attention to themselves. They weren't living.

'I'm sorry.' I said after a while, breaking the silence that we had lapsed into when he had finished his story.

'For what, love?' he frowned, confused.

'For the miserable excuses for parents you got stuck with. You deserve better.' I told him honestly, squeezing the hand I was still holding.

'Thank you,' he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't dear him.

It hit me then; no one else knew of what he had done to Ester, and so he hadn't had acceptance from someone that had all the facts in a long time. I realised that he needed to hear that; he needed to know that he wasn't completely at fault for the events that had been thrown upon him and his family.

He cleared his throat and released my hand to move over to the painting he had been working on when I walked in. He had barely started on it yet, so there was no telling what it was going to be.

'Was there something you wanted?' he asked, clearly trying to lead the conversation into a much more unemotional topic.

'Actually yes.' I smiled, walking over to him with my hands behind my back, 'I was wondering if you could do me a favour.'

'Consider me intrigued. What can I do for you?' He smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

'Well seeing as tomorrow will be spent preparing for Katherine and she will be here the day after that, I was hoping you could give me today.' I held my hands out as if that would convince him.

He looked up from his painting to fix me with his stare; it was both amused and surprised. But for whatever reason, he was also hesitating.

'Come on, show this twenty first century girl the best things that the fifteenth century has to offer.' I tried to pout to get him to cave, but his laughter implied I wasn't successful, 'Klaus!'

'Alright.' He managed to contain his laughter after a few attempts, though my irritated look almost caused his effort to wain, 'I'd be more than happy to show you everything that the world has to offer, Evangeline, but I suppose for now we'll have to settle for fifteenth century England.'

I felt my heart skip a beat at the implication, but I managed to gather myself and take his offered arm. I couldn't contain my excitement as I followed him out of the house; I was getting the opportunity to experience the way life was lived before I was born and I was looking forward to it. When he led me to the carriage the caskets had travelled in I smiled in bemusement.

'Where are we going?' I asked after I tried and failed to overhear his words with the man leading the horses.

'We're not that far outside London. I thought you'd like to see it.' He commented casually, but he smiled when I couldn't contain my excited squeal.

'It's going to be weird going back to my time.' I mused, staring at the passing scenery, 'I'm getting used to life here.'

'When do you have to go back?' I looked over to him when I heard his melancholic tone.

'After the ritual.' I smiled sadly when he frowned, 'can I admit something to you without you thinking I'm completely selfish?'

'Of course.' He smiled a little and expectantly waited for me to elaborate.

'Part of me doesn't want to go back.' I looked back out of the window, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes, 'for the first time I'm not waking up everyday thinking about what I need to do for everyone else. Well aside from planning for the ritual, but it's not the same. It doesn't consume the whole day, and I'm doing stuff for me, I'm doing what I want to do for the first time in the _longest_ time. Does that make me selfish?'

His hand reached into my lap to entwine our hands together. I felt the familiar warmth from his touch spread up my arm and it caused me to look over to him. When I looked into his eyes I didn't see the disappointment or disgust I thought would be present after my confession. His expression was soft, affectionate even.

'It doesn't make you selfish to want to do what makes you happy. If those in your life truly care about you and love you like I think they do, your happiness will matter to them, Evangeline. You do not need to sacrifice that for others—they wouldn't want you to and most importantly, living for everyone else isn't living.'

'Thank you,' my voice was barely above a whisper, because I didn't trust it not to break with emotion at a louder volume.

'Of course.' He flashed his dimpled smile and leaned forward to place a kiss to my cheek.

He lingered and all I could think about was how the skin he had kissed was tingling pleasantly. Klaus pulled back a little, but only far enough to allow him to stare into my eyes. I didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it through the lust I could feel on my face as his gaze flickered to my lips before he leant forward, closing the gap so that there was a mere inch between us. Knowing he was waiting for me to make the final move, I didn't waste any time and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was different from the last one we shared. That was inspired by lust and an animalistic hunger. This was softer and more emotional; the affection we had for one another was clear, an aspect that had been absent in the woods. We didn't know each other well then; both of us had been looking for a release. But now I could feel the way he cared for me from the gentleness of his lips moving against mine, from the way he caressed the side of my face while his other hand was tightly grasping mine. I had never been kissed this way before and it was overwhelming in the best possible way. It felt like he was worshipping me, treating me is if I were the most important thing in the world to him. I knew that couldn't possibly be true, but I couldn't deny how cared for he was making me feel in that moment.

I don't know how long we were kissing for, but eventually we pulled apart, both of us a little breathless. We shared a look before he placed a kiss to my forehead and we resumed the journey in comfortable silence. It was in that moment that the feelings I had been repressing, or rather ignoring, for the hybrid came back full force and I realised… I was in love with him. That was _definitely_ not a part of the plan.

Xxx

It didn't take much longer for us to reach London and when we did I was practically vibrating with excitement. Klaus chuckled at me as he helped me down from the carriage, linking my arm with his as he started leading me through the streets. The cobbled streets were incredibly narrow, so much so that I wondered how carriages managed to fit through them. The buildings were built of brick and wood and I couldn't help but stare in fascination at how different they were to the buildings in the twenty first century. My eyes greedily drunk in every detail, the bread, cloths, jewellery and fruits that were being sold on different carriages. The sounds of horses' hooves against the cobbled roads, the sounds of men shouting in a bid to entice customers, the sounds of people merrily chatting amongst themselves.

'You know, I've been to London many times over the centuries and each time I find myself amazed by the culture,' Klaus mused from beside me. I looked over to him only to find his gaze already fixed on me.

'Is it one of your favourite destinations?' I wondered, curious—a man who had been alive for so long must have seen everything; I wanted to know what his favourite was.

'Before we came back to England, Paris was my favourite place to visit,' his stare turned affectionate, 'but recent developments have me changing my mind.'

I blushed and glanced down, unable to hold his stare due to the intensity behind it. His thumb brushed over the knuckles of the hand that rested in the crook of his arm. I smiled a little and looked back up at him.

'I've never really travelled anywhere, but I think England is always going to be my favourite.' And I honestly did; I would always cherish that moment with him.

He smiled softly and placed a kiss to my forehead before leading me further down the street as he continued to talk.

'I'll take you,' his dimpled smile greeted me when I looked over to him in surprise, 'anywhere you wanna go.'

My heart leaped in my chest and my stomach filled with butterflies, but I forced it down. I shook my head as a light laugh tumbled from my lips, 'as enticing as that sounds, you know you're going to forget about me as soon as I leave.'

I started when he pulled me to a stop in the middle of the street, his hand came up to caress the side of my face and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

'Evangeline—,' I couldn't help my irritated frown when whatever he had been about so say was cut off by me being shoved from behind. I was pushed into his chest and the intense stare that had been on his face a moment before fell into anger. His eyes tried to find the culprit over my shoulder, but they were long lost in the bustling crowds.

'I've seen London,' I murmured, drawing his attention back to me, 'what else is there to see, Lord Klaus?' I smiled when he smirked at my teasing.

'Not so much of what to see, but more what to do.' He said ominously, leading me back to the carriage that had bought us here.

Xxx

'Okay, I might have been good at the sword fighting activity…' I trailed off as my eyes flickered between the crossbow and the smirking hybrid a few feet from me, 'but there is no way I'm gonna be able to do this.'

'Patience, love.' I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking at me.

I took the stance he had shown me again, my right foot forward, with my left hand holding the crossbow. I made the arrow match up with the apple Klaus had nailed to the tree in front of me earlier—it was my target. I growled when I missed it _again_. It didn't even hit the tree!

'I refuse to let archery beat me!' I muttered, picking up another arrow but when it missed I looked over to Klaus, arching my brow at his amusement, 'what am I doing wrong?'

'Don't close one eye when you take your aim, use both eyes to line up the arrow with the target.' He stepped over to me and placed his hand on the arm that was holding the crossbow, 'and your arm isn't straight, it needs to be lower.' He moved it into the correct position before standing back and nodding for me to give it a shot.

I took a second to let the tingles that lingered on my arm from his touch to fade. After I took a deep breath, I was ready and I lined up the shot and released the arrow. When it went straight through the apple I couldn't have stopped my grin if I tried.

'Just call me a professional archer.' I cracked my knuckles after placing the bow down.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head fondly, which made my cheeks darken with colour. I cleared my throat and offered him a bright smile when he looked over to me, his dimpled smile still playing on his lips and I couldn't help but be hypnotised by them for a second before my eyes flickered up to his.

'Now I've mastered archery,' I smiled a little when he chuckled at my exaggeration, 'what else should I try?'

He just sent me a devilish smirk.

Xxx

'You're joking,' I sent him a look that was a mixture of amused and unsurprised.

'Of course not, this is a tradition around these parts, love.' He grinned and started stripping off his clothes.

'Right. And seeing me naked is of no interest to you.' I raised a brow.

He simply kept his grin in place and continued stripping. I turned my back when he started to remove his pants and shook my head when he chuckled. Apparently something to do in the fifteenth century was "strip and swim" in the river close to the Mikaelson property. I personally thought he had other motives.

'You don't need to turn around, love.' A small gasp escaped when I felt him directly behind me, his hands rested on my waist and pulled me against his chest, 'I don't mind.'

'For someone who singlehandedly took on a werewolf, I would have thought you'd be braver.' He commented and I spun around to retort against my better judgement, only he wasn't behind me when I did.

I heard the unmistakable splash of water and looked over to see him sending me a mocking wave. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

'Give me one reason as to why this is a good idea.' I murmured, fighting down the insecurity that was trying to claw its way to the surface. I expected him to give me a funny answer, but he must have read the reluctance on my expression, because his next words were serious and soft.

'Because we only have today, Evangeline,' his expression was forlorn, 'and I'd like to make the most of it while we still can, as we both know when you fix what you came here to fix, you're never going to want to see me again.'

I looked away from his gaze for a second before turning back to him and gesturing, 'turn around.' His expression became amused before he complied with my instruction.

In that moment I was grateful for my vampire speed as I stripped off my clothes and added them to his pile. I flashed into the water and came to a stop behind him. With a hand on his shoulder, I turned him around and lowered my guard so he could read the sincerity behind my next words.

'What you said isn't true.' I smiled sadly, 'I told you before, a part of me doesn't want to go back to my time and that isn't because I prefer this century. It's because of you. It's because you make me happy and you make me feel _alive._ It's not that I won't want to see you again, it's that you're going to forget about me when I'm gone. And why wouldn't you? You've lived for four hundred years already and in another six hundred you're not going to remember my name, never mind my face. And I don't expect you to. But I'm grateful that I got to know you now and… I'll never forget my time here and I definitely won't forget you.'

I took a deep breath to stop the tears in my eyes from falling and forced a smile to my face. I nodded, pleased that I'd finally said what I wanted to say, well aside from the fact that I was in love with him. But that could wait until the last day, so I didn't have to feel my heart break when he didn't say it back. His index finger came to my chin and gently forced me to meet his gaze. The expression that greeted me was softer than I had ever seen it, and his eyes were also shining with tears.

'I will never forget you, Evangeline. You're unlike anyone I have ever known. You're brave, smart, empathetic, kind, compassionate, determined and beautiful. You came here to destroy me and rather than sending yourself home when your plan failed, you stayed and offered an alternative idea to save your family and friends and to rid me of a curse that I have had to live with for almost five hundred years. Despite what I have done to you, you've not treated Elijah or I with disdain or hatred, which we most likely rightfully deserve. I don't want you to go, but I know you have to.' His thumb ran along my bottom lip before his hand came to caress the side of my face, 'I can't promise you that we will find each other in the future, but I give you my word that if we do… I will _never_ let you go again.'

The tears I had fought so hard to keep at bay were streaming uncontrollably down my face. Klaus' other hand came up to my free cheek and his thumbs wiped the moisture away. His forehead rested against mine and I once again found myself hypnotised by his tantalising red lips.

I could feel his gaze on me, warming me from the inside out and my eyes met his for a moment, both of us sharing a look of lust and affection before we moved towards each other at the same time. Our kiss was charged with promise and passion that made me want to stay in this moment forever, in the stream in the middle of the woods where none of our problems could reach us. It was just me and him being consumed by each other. My hands slid from his shoulders and up to his shoulder length hair, tangling in the curls and bringing pressing his mouth harder against mine. Neither of us broke from the kiss when his hands went to my waist and lifted my legs to wind around his hips. He walked us out of the water and laid me on the bank not far from where our clothes rested.

I removed my hands from his hair and allowed them to feel the skin of his shoulders, his arms, and his back. My own skin burned under his touch as he caressed my waist, stomach and legs. I moaned when his touch moved to my breasts, kneading them gently. His lips moved from my lips to the crook of my neck, nipping and sucking. When he found the spot behind my ear, my back arched without my consent. I felt his grin against my skin, but I couldn't find it in myself to be annoyed by his arrogance in that moment, if anything it made me hotter.

When his hand moved in the direction of my core I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Klaus' eyes met mine and I could see the uncertainty in them, but I reassured him with a soft smile. I knew my eyes were burning with my desire for him.

'I need you, Klaus.' I murmured, hoping he understood that in that moment I didn't want to take our time, I wanted him; I needed him then and there.

His hesitation disappeared and the smile that lit up his face was a mixture of desire and pleasure. When he took position and prepared himself to enter me, my hands returned to his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as he slid inside at a pace slow enough to make me moan. We paused when he completely filled me, both of us appreciating the feeling of us being joined together, of us finally taking this step with one another, before he started to move. The pace was slow and I can honestly say I have never felt such a strong connection like I felt as we moved together, staring into each other's eyes with our bodies working as one. It was as if we had been intimate a hundred times before. I've never known such chemistry, such compatibility with anyone. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. We reached the end together, my nails scraped down Klaus' back hard enough to break the skin. His hands gripped my waist hard enough to bruise. His forehead fell to my chest and my head fell to the grass underneath me. My hands went to his hair and his wrapped around me as we both collected our composure and waited for our breathing to return to normal.

I found myself hoping as I lay there, surrounded by Klaus' comforting scent and warmth that we would cross paths in the future. Because I was certain if we found each other, I wouldn't want him to let me go either.

Xxx

'Niklaus, there you are!' Elijah's voice caused the both of us to look over to him. I ignored his arched brow when he noticed our joined hands.

'Well, brother, you found me.' Klaus smirked, his eyes glittering with mischief.

'We have things to prepare—,' the elder Mikaelson was cut off by Klaus raising his free hand.

'Please, Elijah, not today. We have all of tomorrow to make preparations for the doppelgänger's arrival.' Klaus waved him off and stepped around Elijah, pulling me with him.

I pretended not to notice Elijah's apparent suspicion with Klaus brushing off what he usually treated as an important matter. To diffuse the tension I could feel growing in the room I decided to leave the brothers for a moment, using the excuse of needing to get ready for dinner. Neither bought it, but they didn't say anything. Before I could completely leave them in the living area, Klaus pulled me back to him and placed a chaste kiss on my lips that caught me by surprise. By the time I recovered, Klaus had a smug grin on his lips and I just left them both after I rolled my eyes and desperately tried to suppress my own smile.

As I closed the door to my chambers I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that threatened to overcome me. It reminded me that the closer I got to Klaus, the harder it was going to be to potentially lose him when everything was over. I knew what he said in the water, but the insecure neurotic side of me was telling me that while he may mean his words now, six hundred years could change a lot. He could be with someone else, he could never find me again, and as much as he denied the possibility, he _could_ forget me.

I shook away my depressing thoughts and comforted myself with the fact that we had right now. I had these moments, these memories to treasure forever even if he never found me again, even if he forgot me, the way if felt for him… it was worth it.

Klaus' POV

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Evangeline was exquisite, but it wasn't the new level of intimate that we had reached that was responsible for my good mood, though that was certainly a part of it. It was her confession, when she said that I made her happy and made her feel alive. She didn't want to go home because of me. As I sat at her bedside when she was recovering from her wolf bite, I suspected then that my affection for her was more than me fancying her, but the elation I had felt this afternoon after her admission made me certain. I was in love with her.

'You seem to be in a particularly good mood.' Elijah's comment pulled me out of my thoughts. When I realised what he said, my grin only grew.

'Do I?' I wondered over to the alcohol and poured myself a cup, hiding my smirk behind it.

'Yes. And it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.' Elijah mused, his eyes flickering to the door Evangeline had left through and back up to me, 'you care for her quite a bit don't you?'

'I don't believe that's any of your business, brother.' The happiness disappeared from my expression to be replaced with anger and warning.

'You definitely care for her. I would even say you love her.' Elijah wasn't one to be deterred by my anger. I knew he was baiting me, carefully selecting his words and observing my reaction.

After five hundred years together, Elijah knew me better than anyone. It was both a blessing and a curse. When I didn't say anything in response to his words, I could tell that he had figured it out before he even spoke.

'You do love her.' He realised, his eyes flickering over the tight grip I had on my cup and the annoyance in my eyes, 'while I'm happy for you, brother, I must warn you about the danger of losing sight of your goal.'

His confusion was clear when I laughed. I subdued my amusement when his puzzlement transformed into frustration.

'Trust me brother, Evangeline is the last person who will distract me from my goal.' I smiled knowingly but I refused to elaborate. Evangeline had told me that he didn't betray me, but I didn't want anyone to know where she truly came from.

Evangeline and I being the only ones who knew, it gave us power over what could be changed. If Elijah knew, he would want to save Katarina and he would want to make sure that she didn't have to be on the run for the next five hundred years.

However, I had a plan to make sure that Katarina followed the same path that she took to bring her into Evangeline's life. The doppelgänger needed to run from me in order to meet the Salvatore brothers, because one of them was responsible for keeping her sister alive. And Katarina needed to go to Evangeline's town to assure that she turned her. I would of course have eyes and ears on her at all times and when she had fulfilled her purpose I would grant her her freedom. Apparently Elijah would take a liking to her, and I wouldn't stand in his way longer than necessary. Provided my brother wasn't getting on my nerves at that point in time.

I idly registered that Elijah left the room as I finished my drink and poured another—he knew better than anyone that if I didn't want to reveal information, trying to get it would be a waste of time. It appeared whatever he had needed to tell me about the doppelgänger wasn't important after all. I drank what was left in my glass with one gulp and quickly poured myself another. After focusing for a moment, I could hear Evangeline was in her chambers and the sounds assured me she was getting ready for dinner. I hoped she hadn't been listening to our conversation.

It wasn't that I didn't want her to know, it was that I was afraid of what would happen if she did. I hadn't been in love with anyone for a long time. The first girl I had been interested in was Tatia. She had been beautiful, seductive and manipulative. She had played my brother and I against each other successfully for a long time, but in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family. Giving her up hadn't been that difficult because I hadn't been in love with her.

Then we became vampires.

After ten years constantly running we decided to settle for a while in a castle in England. We had taken the place of those we had killed. It was there that I met her. Aurora. At first I had been consumed by her beauty and it had blinded me from her faults. She was selfish, cruel and vindictive. But I didn't realise that until it was time for us to leave, when Mikael found us again. I had asked her to flee with us and she laughed in my face and told me that now she had what she wanted, she wasn't going to live her immortal life on the run. And as soon as the words had left her mouth, I saw her time together but through eyes that weren't blinded with love and infatuation. Thanks to my epiphany, I was able to cut ties with her and that is the only time I've ever been grateful that Mikael forced us to flee.

Since then, women had been nothing more to me than food and pleasure. At least until a week and a half ago, when I came across Evangeline in the woods. When I found out that she had come here to kill me, I should have ended her life then and there. But I didn't. I still couldn't say why. Something about her bravery and defiance intrigued me. She had known who I was and what I was capable of and yet even when she tried to run from me, she refused to let an ounce of fear show on her face. From there my interest had grown into affection and love. And I was absolutely terrified.

 **That's chapter eight! I think this is my favourite chapter so far. I thought it was important for them to address their feelings before Katherine appears in the picture. The next day will be filled with preparing the house for the party that will introduce Katherine and then she will arrive the day after. I'm not sure if the next chapter will take place during the preparations or if I'll just jump straight into the party. We shall see;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I ran them down the material of my sapphire dress, smoothening out creases that weren't there. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but I supposed in a way it made sense. It was finally here. The moment that was going to make this all very real and terrifying all at once. Katherine was here. Well _technically_ she was down stairs waiting to meet and be introduced to Klaus. I was pretty sure he was avoiding the party as much as I was, which was odd seeing as he was the sole reason for it and the very person he had been waiting for to break his curse was _dying_ —no pun intended—to meet him.

The reason I was hiding in my chambers was because I was trying to hide from the responsibility. I could tell Klaus everything that went wrong, but that didn't guarantee that nothing else would. I was responsible for making sure that the sacrifice actually happened and I could feel the weight resting heavily on my shoulders. I took a deep breath, moving my hand up to brush my hair behind my ears nervously.

 _Stop hiding. You are here to make sure Klaus unlocks his werewolf side and you're not going to do it by hiding in your bedroom like a scared little girl. Pull yourself together. You need to do this for Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna, everyone back home. I needed to do this for Klaus._

I nodded in agreement with myself and exited my room, closing the door softly behind me. All of my good intentions went out of the window when I went to pass Klaus' studio and paused, the sound of his paintbrush working against the canvas calling to me. Before I could talk myself out of it I raised my fist and knocked once against the wood.

'Come in, love.'

A small smile played on my lips as I made my way into the room. Unlike yesterday, the canvas wasn't visible to me as I entered, and I only saw the back of it perched on an easel and Klaus' smirking eyes over the top.

'Is there a reason you're up here?' I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the doorframe, 'I would have thought you'd enjoy the limelight. Not to mention the arrival of your special guest.'

Klaus rolled his eyes, 'yes well, being as it is _my_ party it will not start until I arrive. The doppelgänger will be there whether I am late or not.'

'Right… so what is it? Your artistic vision cannot be ignored until it's on a canvas?' I smiled when he smiled a half smile, revealing a dimple.

'Something like that.' He said vaguely and I frowned when I realised that he was glancing between his canvas and me much more frequently than what was needed to uphold a conversation.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' the suspicion in my tone made him grin, but his focus did not relent.

'Like what, love?' he was playing dumb and we both knew it.

'Like I'm a science experiment. Or an animal in a zoo.' I took a step closer to him, and the painting, only for him to hold up his free hand and send me a warning look.

'Are you painting _me_?' I could hear the surprise in my voice and so could he if the confused look on his face was anything to do by.

'You _are_ in the painting. I was almost finished before you came in but I realise now that I didn't _quite_ get the colour of your eyes correct. Don't move. I almost have it.'

I stayed where I was, more because I was happy watching him in that moment. The way he bit slightly on his bottom lip, the way his brow was furrowed in concentration. His blonde curls were swept back from his face and some loose strands dangled close to his eyes, but either he didn't notice or he was too far-gone in his element to care. His eyes shone with determination and passion for what he was creating. It was amazing to watch, and I honestly felt honoured that he let me see him doing something he loved, even though it meant I saw him without his guards up. I couldn't imagine it was easy for him to show me vulnerability.

'There. It's done.' He smiled a genuine smile as he stared at the canvas before his eyes flickered up to me and he gave me a look that made my knees weak. It was a mixture of adoration and happiness.

'Can I see it?' I asked, my voice soft in an attempt to maintain the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

'Later, when the paint is dry. I _do_ have a party to go to after all.' He smirked, packing away his things and leading me from the room with a hand on my elbow.

' _Now_ you care about the party.' I rolled my eyes.

'Is that not why you sought me out, love?' he was amused by my annoyance.

'Actually I was dreading going down there.' I admitted, biting my lip softly. I gasped when he pulled me to a stop before we reached the top of the staircase that directly led to the celebrations. I could hear people chatting and the music playing downstairs.

'What's the matter Evangeline?' he murmured, his hand caressing the side of my face. I couldn't help but lean into his touch as a deep breath left me. It scared me how much I was coming to rely on him to calm me down and be there for me.

'It's just becoming very real. What we've been waiting for is right down those stairs and I know we've prepared for what originally went wrong, but what if something happens because of what we changed that results in her escaping anyway? Then it will have all been for nothing. She will get away, you'll be stuck as a vampire for another six hundred years and you'll have to sacrifice Elena and it's just a lot of pressure, Klaus! I can't _deal_ —,' my nervous ramblings were cut off when Klaus smashed his lips to mine.

It took me a second to respond to him due to surprise but when I did we both sighed in pleasure. My hands went to his hair and his fell to my waist, pulling me as close as possible. Kissing him was an experience that I couldn't put into words. He made me feel like I was burning from the inside out in the best possible way. Like I was flying. Like I was complete. Like I was safe. Like we were the only ones on the planet. I'd never felt such passion, serenity, compatibility before and a part of me was terrified I was never going to find it again. He pulled back first and rested his forehead against mine as we both caught our breath.

'What was that for?' I breathed.

'You needed to calm down.' He said simply, one hand coming from my waist to brush my hair behind my ear and he continued with a smirk, 'that and I quite enjoy kissing you.'

I rolled my eyes but didn't try and cover the smile on my lips. My hands fell to his shoulders and I didn't realise I was gently rubbing them until a groan of pleasure formed in his throat. His forehead pressed closer to mine, our noses touching and making it so our lips were only a hair apart.

'You keep that up love and we'll never get downstairs.' He murmured. With his lips brushing against mine as he spoke, one of his hands caressing my cheek and the other holding my waist it was difficult to remember why we needed to attend this party.

 _Doppelgänger. Curse. Birthday party._

I groaned in annoyance and dropped my head to his shoulder.

'I wish we didn't have to go.' I mumbled against the material of his shirt. I could feel the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric and for some reason I found that comforting.

'You and me both.' He sighed, placing a kiss to my hair before we pulled apart, but before we made our entrance I found myself asking him a question that had been burning in the back of my head for a while now.

'Is today really your birthday?' I asked, smiling at the bemusement on his face.

'When I was born we didn't exactly have calendars to mark the days. But today is roughly when I was born, yes.' He answered, his hands found mine and held them tightly.

'Do you still have the locket I gave you the other day?' he became confused at the sudden change in topic but nodded. He released one of my hands and reached under his shirt to free his collection of necklaces from underneath. I was surprised to find that my locket was one of them, the silver chain standing out against the leather cord jewellery. My hands went to it, gently opening the clasp to reveal the pictures of my family and me.

After looking at it for a moment I smiled and closed it before tucking it back underneath his shirt with the rest of them.

'I want you to keep it, as something to remember me by, it's also your birthday present.' I smiled cheekily and laughed when he kissed my nose.

'Thank you, Evangeline.' He murmured, his forehead resting against mine, 'I'll never take it off.'

His words made me smile as well as the sincerity present within them. We stayed there for a moment, appreciating the quiet and peace between us before we reluctantly pulled apart to face the music.

'You should go first.' I said, gesturing to the stairs that would lead him to the celebrations.

'Nonsense, I cannot arrive to my own party without a beautiful lady on my arm.' He smirked, taking my hand and placing it in the crook of his arm before I could protest.

'But what about—,' he hushed me with a finger to my lips.

'I will introduce you as my long lost sister. Katarina and the rest of my men won't be the wiser.' He assured me.

'Okay.' I breathed, following him. My nerves got the better of me when I heard the guests cheering as he stepped out onto the landing, making us visible to the guests. So to distract myself, as we made our way down, I looked over to him and trusted him to not let me fall.

I could tell the smile on his face was forced; his dimples weren't present and his eyes weren't glittering with the mirth and happiness that usually accompanied the upturn of his lips. But he was still beautiful. He was still captivating.

'Relax, love.' Klaus murmured, his words making me frown.

He looked over to me and smirked, 'if you grip my arm any tighter, you're going to break the skin.'

I blinked and looked down to where I was gripping his forearm and realised with a start that he was right. I softened my hold immediately and sent him an apologetic look only to see that he was already watching me. The amusement was definitely real now. I shook my head and tried to repress the smile that was twitching at the corners of my lips.

'Would you join me in a dance, love?' he asked and I realised with a start that we had reached the bottom of the stairs and we were fully encased in the party.

'I would love to, but I think the first girl you dance with should be Katarina. We can't forget why we're here, Klaus.' I told him, trying and failing to hide the disappointment on my face. I'd never been good at hiding how I was truly feeling.

Klaus' eyes flickered over my expression for a moment before he smiled softly and nodded. He didn't say anything and instead started to lead me over to where Elijah was standing. When the elder Mikaelson shifted and revealed who he was talking to, I realised why. He was talking to Katherine. I felt something inside me harden and I gripped Klaus' arm a little tighter to stop him.

'I'm going to get a drink.' I told him, scurrying off before he could comment. I could feel his gaze on my back, but he didn't follow, which I was grateful for.

I didn't want to meet her, to be introduced to her. Like I said, I wasn't good at hiding how I felt and I was pretty sure the murderous intentions on my face would be easily read by her. There were a few reasons why I hated Katherine; she forced me to become a vampire, she led Stefan and Damon along for her own amusement, she compelled my aunt to stab herself, she triggered Tyler's werewolf curse, she tormented my sister for her own pleasure. And now, I hated her for running from the ritual, for making so my sister was the one who had to be sacrificed, for making it so Klaus had to live with his curse for another six hundred years. My reasons for my distaste had only grown with time and I was sure they would only continue to. I would fulfil my duty and assure she didn't run, but that didn't mean I had to interact with her beyond that.

I finally reached the table that held the food and refreshments. I helped myself to a goblet of blood, both grateful and worried that it seemed to be relatively fresh, but the origins of my meal failed to matter when I heard Katarina's ridiculous laugh. I rolled my eyes in irritation, finding a secluded spot along the wall at the back of the party, where I could observe but stay out of sight. Apparently I was a sucker for punishment. I watched Klaus and Katherine talk, laugh and exchange casual but flirty touches. She touched his arm and he brushed her hair behind her ear—I felt myself prickle at the sight, as it was something he often did to me. I pursed my lips to hide my scowl when he led her to the dance floor, her holding onto his arm with a merry smile on her stupid face. Bitch.

It was going to be a long night.

Xxx

Thirty—yes thirty, I counted—flirty touches later I snapped and left the room. I may have told him that he needed to spend time with her but that didn't mean I could bear the sight of it. He needed to woo her, to court her, in order to gain her trust and make offering her somewhere to stay less suspicious. I _knew_ that. But that didn't ease the ball of led in my gut whenever I watched them together. When I saw his smiles aimed at her, when I saw her being on the receiving end of his touches, part of me wanted to scream, the other wanted to rip her apart. If I hadn't already known I was in love with him, the fury, hurt and jealousy that reared it's ugly head upon seeing them together would have clued me in.

I took a deep breath, welcoming the cool night air into my lungs. England truly was beautiful, then again I supposed everywhere in the world would be at this time. Most places that I had seen from our journey to here consisted of greenery, endless miles of nothing but the earth and the sky. It was almost liberating. I found myself lying upon the same boulder I had watched Klaus and Elijah sword fighting from. It seemed like forever ago when in reality it had only been a few days.

The stars twinkled at me from the sky, easing my nerves, my anger and allowing me to relax against the cool stone underneath me and allowing my thoughts to drift. The day I had spent with Klaus had been wonderful, just as I hoped it would be. And what he had said… that he wouldn't forget me, that he wouldn't let me go if he found me again, those words did two things. They gave me hope that maybe he would remember me six hundred years into the future _and_ they made me feel idiotic for having faith. Because no matter how much I wanted to, how sure he appeared now, the rational part of me reminded me that six centuries was a lot of time and it was likely that my face would blur in with the rest of the others. It broke my heart, but it was probably true. But I reminded myself; I had my time here with him now, the memories, the glances, and the touches… I would remember _everything_. It was real now; it just wouldn't be forever, at least not for him.

I didn't know how long I was out there for, but it had to have been a few hours due to the change in the moons position in the sky. I idly wondered how much longer I would have to wait before the sun would rise, but I knew I wouldn't be out there that long. The party would be over before then—many of the vampires that had been invited didn't have daylight rings so they'd need to leave before they were at risk of being burned alive.

'I wondered where you went.' I genuinely jumped when Klaus' voice interrupted the silence I'd grown accustomed to.

'Parties aren't really my thing.' I said, not technically lying and not taking my gaze from the twinkling lights above me.

'I cannot imagine why. Your beauty is exquisite and deserves nothing less than being the centre of attention at all kinds of gatherings.' His voice was closer now, but I refused to look at him, not wanting him to see the anger and hurt that had resurfaced upon his presence. They were irrational and I had no right to be feeling them, I knew that, but I just couldn't make them go away.

'Katherine isn't here. You can stop laying it on thick now,' I muttered, the words tasted bitter in my mouth.

'Ah, so that's what this is about.' I could hear the smile in his voice.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Is that right?' he was clearly humouring me and I refused to take the bait. My silence only appeared to amuse him more.

'You're telling me that you haven't been out here for hours because you couldn't bear being present at the party because the doppelgänger was all over me?'

'The infatuation seemed to be even on both ends.' I muttered, unable to help myself.

Klaus chuckled and before I could comprehend it, he was suddenly on top of me, every inch of his tantalising body was pressed against mine. I bit back a gasp and shot him a confused look.

'Let me assure you, love, any affection that you saw me bestow upon Katarina was merely for show. You have no reason to be jealous.' The sincerity in his eyes allowed the remaining tension to fall from my shoulders. I completely relaxed against him, allowing his body to fully mould into mine.

'I know I have no right to be jealous of her, I know what you need to do for appearances, but I just couldn't help but feel… _inadequate_ compared to her.' I murmured so quietly I wondered if he would be able to hear me. I couldn't remember ever being so open with anyone, but for whatever reason Klaus made voicing my insecurities feel safe.

'Evangeline, inadequate is not a word I would _ever_ use to describe you.' He told me honestly, his hand caressing the side of my face.

'I—,' my voice broke as if the words physically didn't want to come from my mouth.

 _You make me feel safe, you make me laugh, really laugh for the first time since my parents died. You make me feel strong, like I can do anything with you by my side. It scares me because I don't know if anyone will ever amount to you. I'm scared I'll return home and you will have forgotten all about me. I know you said you wouldn't, but six hundred years is a long time. You'll find someone else, because you're you, you won't remember me but I won't be able to forget you. I'm in love with you._

But fear stopped me from saying any of that so instead I bought my hands to each side of his face and pulled him down and captured his lips with mine. His stubble prickled against my hands and his hands delved into the arch of my back, aligning our hips together in a way that drove us both crazy. The kiss was full of passion and lust that had been growing between us all night. He pulled his mouth from mine to trail open-mouthed kisses along my neck. He nipped, sucked, licked and when I felt his fangs graze the skin a moan escaped my mouth before I could contain it. I didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking, but I didn't care. One of my hands slipped into his hair and gave him the encouragement he needed. Without further hesitation, his teeth pierced the soft flesh, drawing my blood from beneath the surface.

He groaned at the first gulp of my blood and my pleasure only grew from there. It felt as if every gulp he took was directly linked to my core. The more he drank, the more my desire grew. I didn't know if it was normal or if Klaus was a biting expert but I had never felt more turned on in my life. His hand slid up my thigh. His touch made my skin burn hotter, if that were even possible. I moaned, fighting to keep my vampire face supressed, but apparently Klaus was expecting my turmoil and he pulled away from my neck. He smirked when I whimpered at the loss of contact and held his wrist out for me, giving me a pointed look when I hesitated. When I stopped fighting it, it came forward easily and my fangs sank into his flesh without any more hesitation. A whimper tore from my throat at the taste of his blood; he tasted better than anything I had ever tried. He had allowed me to drink from him before, but that was to cure my werewolf bite and I hadn't the time to appreciate his flavour. I could confirm that he was exquisite.

I had never done illegal narcotics when I was human, but if I had I imagined that the feeling Klaus' blood gave me was the result. I felt like I was flying, like my blood was singing in my veins. Klaus' free hand caressed the side of my face as I drank. He was watching me with a small smile on his face and if he hadn't looked awed, I would have been mortified. _No one_ had ever seen my vampire face. It was a miracle in itself, but I had been determined not to be a monster since I had been turned. Unlike Caroline, I had known what was happening to me the minute that I woke up after Katherine killed me. So I had already been on my way to moderation before Stefan and Damon figured out what I was, resulting in stellar control. The fact that Klaus was looking at me like _that_ while I was feeding from him made my confidence with what I was soar.

Eventually he pulled my wrist away from him, smirking when I growled softly in protest and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I wondered if it was the blood high that made the simple touch feel like so much _more_. His hands trailed down my waist, I bit my lip from the sensitivity; the smallest caress was making me burn for him even more. My hands went to the exposed skin at his neck, dipping down and tearing away his shirt, allowing me access to the smooth, hard skin of his chest. I both felt and heard the growl that rumbled in his chest. My eyes met his and the hunger in them made me whimper. Before I could comprehend it, he grabbed me roughly, greedily, and crushed me to his chest.

I blinked and we were in his chambers, the door slammed shut as he lay me down on his bed. Thoughts of our location disappeared from my mind as he captured my lips in a bruising kiss. I gasped when I felt him tear my dress from my body, clearly as impatient as I was. As soon as all fabric was gone from my person I flipped us over and gave him the same treatment, enjoying the way his lips turned into a smirk and his eyes darkened with lust at my dominant behaviour. But it didn't last long, for I was underneath him again in the blink of an eye.

He kissed me again, his hand lifting my left thigh and hooking it around his hip before sliding into me in one swift movement. He swallowed the moan that fell from my throat, giving me a second to get used to him before he moved. His movements were rough, possessive and dominant. I wondered if it was his wolf, coming to the surface and laying its claim on me. For whatever reason, the idea of that just enhanced my desire and I arched my back, allowing him to delve deeper inside me. I could feel that I was nearing the end and my hands found his shoulders, my nails sinking into the soft flesh. I found myself clawing at his back as I fell over the edge screaming his name with my head thrown back. He growled in response and took advantage of my exposed throat, sinking his fangs into the flesh once again. I gasped in surprise when I felt my pleasure spiking, once again bringing me to ecstasy. Klaus followed me after my second time, surrendering to the gratification and emptying himself inside of me.

Klaus removed himself from me and rolled over, bringing me with him and allowing me to lay against his chest, our legs carelessly tangled together. We were both breathless and satisfied. In the back of my mind I knew I needed to leave. If Katherine were staying, as we planned, it wouldn't look good if she caught me leaving his room in the morning. But I couldn't bring myself to move. The scent that was purely Klaus surrounded me and for whatever reason bought me to a state of relaxation that I couldn't ignore. I could feel my eyelids drooping from that alone and with the feel of him around me, the comforting feeling that accompanied his warmth, I knew the idea of me leaving to go to my own room was a lost cause and so I surrendered myself to the darkness.

 **There's chapter nine! Katherine is finally here. Evangeline hasn't had the pleasure of meeting her yet, nor does she want to, but will it pan out that way? We'll just have to see ;) What did you think? Do you like the Evangeline/Klaus interactions because honestly I love writing them. As you can see Evangeline is still a little insecure over her feelings for Klaus. She knows she loves him, but doesn't know he feels the same way and vice versa. Will they find out how one another feels soon?**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sunlight stroking my skin, but the warm body I had fallen asleep next to was absent. I stretched and yawned as I took in my surroundings, slowly registering that I was in Klaus' room. I frowned as I tried to remember the events of yesterday and as soon as I was conscious enough, my brain was more than happy to supply the memories. The party. Katherine and Klaus. Me leaving the party. A certain hybrid finding me. We had sex and I must have fallen asleep afterwards. I idly wondered when he left as I climbed out of the bed and started to search for my dress. But then I remembered Klaus ripping it apart and with an annoyed huff I rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out one of his shirts and slipped it on, just encase I ran into someone on the way to my room.

Honestly, I had never done the "night after walk" before. Usually when I got to the having sex part of a relationship I didn't need to worry about sneaking out. But there weren't any parts of my relationship with Klaus that could be described as normal. I focused my hearing as I stepped out of the hall and found Katherine, Elijah and Klaus to be in the dining room.

'Are you sure your sister is well? The hour is rather late for a lady to be rising if she is not sick.' Katherine commented, her English accent grating on my nerves because I knew it was fake.

'Our sister is quite the late riser. Isn't that right, Niklaus?' Elijah said, I could only imagine the pointed look he was giving his brother in that moment.

'Indeed, brother. But there's no need to worry… _something_ tells me she'll be joining us sooner rather than later.' I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice; obviously he had heard me rising.

'Ten points to the eavesdropper.' I muttered, knowing he could hear me, 'and by the way, you owe me a new dress. I had to borrow one of your shirts to wear back to my room.'

There was a sound of choking that made me smirk.

'My goodness, are you alright, Lord Klaus?' Katherine asked, sounding rather worried.

'Yes. My drink just went down the wrong way.' He said, the sound of hunger in his voice made me bite my lip; clearly he liked the image of me in his clothing.

'Something tells me you're lying.' I teased, unbuttoning his shirt, 'it's a shame you left before I woke. Something tells me we could have found many _creative_ ways to spend this morning.'

I heard him growl, the doppelgänger gasped in fear or surprise and Elijah cleared his throat, warning not only Klaus but myself as well. I felt my cheeks heat when I realised Klaus hadn't been the only one who was able to hear me.

'Sorry, Elijah.' I mumbled, rolling my eyes when Klaus chuckled quietly.

I was pretty sure Katherine thought crazy people surrounded her at this point and if she didn't then I would have been surprised. I made good time in changing into a pink dress before making my way downstairs to the dining room. I avoided Elijah's eyes and shared a knowing smile with Klaus as I took the empty seat to his left. The hybrid was sat at the head of the table with Elijah to his right and I found it quite interesting that the doppelgänger preferred the empty seat beside the elder Mikaelson rather than the one beside the man who was supposed to be "courting" her. But I didn't comment on it in favour of drinking the glass of blood that was waiting for me. I bit back a moan of pleasure at the taste before helping myself to some bread that was in the centre of the table. I frowned when I noticed that the conversation had basically stopped when I walked in.

'What?' I glanced over to Klaus and noticed he was hiding a smirk behind his hand, but he wasn't the one who answered my question.

'It is improper for a lady to begin her meal without properly greeting those already at the table.' Katherine told me, deadly serious and I found myself looking directly at her for the first time since she had arrived.

She must have read the hatred on my face because she shrunk back from my gaze a little and I was amused that I could intimidate Katherine Pierce.

'I've never been one for formal conventions, you'll have to forgive my manners.' I smiled but there was nothing friendly about it.

'I don't believe you've been formally introduced.' Elijah cut into the conversation, trying to relieve the growing tension, 'Lady Katarina, this is our sister, Evangeline.'

'It is a pleasure, Lady Evangeline.' Katherine bowed her head slightly so she no longer looked me in the eye.

'Likewise.' I gritted out, picking up my blood and taking a long sip. I almost choked in surprise when I felt Klaus' hand on my thigh. I placed my goblet on the table and shot him a look but he was the picture of innocence, which made me roll my eyes.

'So, Lady Evangeline why is it you do not share the same accent as your brothers?' Katherine asked, eyeing me almost suspiciously.

'That is a good question,' I pursed my lips and grabbed another roll of bread, stuffing some of it into my mouth to buy myself some more time. Klaus shot me an amused look while Elijah looked exasperated.

'Thank you.' Katherine said, clearly confused.

'Forgive our sister, she is rather insecure about her different way of speech.' Klaus said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, 'we asked our mother about it as we were growing up but she never provided us with an answer before she died.'

'I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing.' Katherine murmured, seemingly embarrassed to have bought it up.

I placed my hand on top of Klaus' where it still rested on my thigh; I imagined that the mention of his mother's passing stirred some unpleasant memories. I entwined his fingers with mine and squeezed gently, silently offering him any comfort he may need. A part of me expected him to pull away in anger or irritation; Klaus Mikaelson wasn't weak and he didn't need to be comforted, after all. But he had never had a problem revealing vulnerability to me and I was grateful for that. Maybe it was because my guard easily came down in his presence so he felt I deserved the same courtesy. Or maybe it was because he was as comfortable around me as I was him. Either way, I was glad.

His thumb moved over my knuckles in thanks and we continued eating breakfast that way, each of us only using one hand. If Elijah or Katherine noticed, they didn't comment on it and the rest of the meal passed rather peacefully as a result. When we were finished, I expected Klaus to announce his plans with Katherine for the rest of the day, but to my surprise Trevor entered the room just as the maids were clearing our plates.

'Good morning, Lord Klaus, I have come to escort Lady Katherine and Lady Evangeline to the market.' Trevor bowed his head respectfully.

My head whipped in Klaus' direction so fast that if I were still human, my neck would have snapped. My hand tightened around his so hard I heard bones crack as I met his gaze with a fierce glare.

'Market? What is he talking about?' I asked, barely managing to hold back my snarl.

'I thought it would be nice for you and Lady Katherine to have chance to bond and what better way to do it than to shop?' Klaus asked, clearly amused though I could see the creases around his eyes that hinted at his pain.

'How _lovely_.' My smile was lethal. I dropped his hand and stood in one smooth movement, looking over to Trevor with a nod. My expression must have been terrifying, because he gulped and took half a step back.

'It does sound rather pleasant. I just need to freshen up and I will be back in a moment.' Katherine said, bowing out of the room without meeting anyone's eye.

As soon as she was gone I had Klaus pinned to the wall with a hand on his throat. Of course it didn't affect him, but it helped with my anger considerably.

'You have got to be _kidding_ me! Tell me this is some kind of joke you're employing to get a rise out of me! You're not actually going to make me spend the day with her are you?' I practically shouted in his face, the only thing controlling my anger was my desire for the doppelgänger not to over hear me.

'Calm down, love there's no need for hysterics.' Klaus smirked, antagonising me even more.

I threw him into the opposite wall and pointed at him accusingly.

'This is just for your amusement, isn't it? Well you know what, _Lord_ Klaus mark my words, you're going to regret this.' When he simply cocked his brow in amusement I went to lunge at him again but found myself stopped by two strong arms around my waist.

I looked up into the eyes of Trevor and immediately shoved him off me. He snarled and went for me again, his vampire face on full display. I gave him an unimpressed look and prepared myself to attack when he was suddenly thrown away from me.

'I didn't think it was necessary, mate, but let me make it perfectly clear. Evangeline is _off limits_ do you understand?' Klaus snarled in Trevor's face. When the latter replied an affirmative, Klaus snapped his neck and let him fall to the ground with a thud.

I would never admit it aloud, but seeing Klaus acting all protective and possessive was actually a HUGE turn on for me. I shook away those thoughts and fixed him with an annoyed look, as arousing as that was; I was capable of taking care of myself.

'Was that necessary? I could have taken him.' I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes at his look of disbelief.

'Love, he's over a hundred years old. You're a baby compared to him.' His eyes darkened as he continued, not letting my scoff deter him, 'and he doesn't get to touch what is _mine_.'

'Oh dear.' I muttered, holding my hand out to stop him from getting too close and distracting me from what I wanted to say, 'I'm not a piece of property, Klaus.'

'No, but you do belong to me.' He insisted.

'I'm sorry, but does that not contradict with what I _just_ said?' I glanced over to Elijah for back up only to see he was already gone. I focused my hearing and realised he was talking to Katherine, probably preventing her from walking into the middle of our argument.

His vampire face came forward and instead of being afraid, I was confused.

'Is this a wolf thing? You need to mark me as yours? Because I think you did a pretty good job of that last night.' I told him honestly, sighing happily when his hands rested on my hips. His head went to the crook of my neck, allowing his fangs to tantalisingly graze my skin.

'I don't know what it is about you, Evangeline.' He murmured so quietly I was sure even Elijah wouldn't be able to hear him, 'every part of me is screaming to protect you, make you happy and to make sure everyone knows you are _mine_.'

'A part of me will always belong to you, Klaus.' I said, meaning every word. He was the first person I had been in love with and he would always have a part of my heart.

He growled, clearly liking my words and before I could blink I was pinned against the wall with him drinking from my neck. My eyes fluttered closed and I relaxed into him, enjoying the pure pleasure flowing through my body. His hands tightened around my waist, silently offering me support. One of my hands went to his hair while the other rested on his shoulder, clutching him as close to me as possible. This felt different from the way we had shared blood last night. The first time was purely for pleasure, and although it was still incredible, it felt more like I was offering him assurance. Assurance that I cared for him, that a part of me did belong to him. I was taming the wolf part of him, surrendering to its desire for dominance, as well as its possessive and protective tendencies towards those he cared for.

I don't know how long he fed from me for, but by the time he pulled away I was starting to feel a little light headed. My forehead slumped into his shoulder, suddenly too heavy to remain upright. Klaus adjusted my weight so that he was holding me with one arm and I heard him bite into his own flesh.

'Here, love.' He murmured, tilting my head up and brushing the loose hair away from my face before placing his bleeding wrist to my lips. I responded immediately, greedily taking a few gulps of his rich tasting blood before pulling away and offering him a grateful smile.

'Have your testosterone levels returned back to normal?' I teased, still heavily leaning on him, my hands gripping his forearms.

'I apologise love, I don't know what came over me.' He rested his forehead against mine, allowing me to see the sincerity in his blue orbs.

'Don't worry about it, your part wolf, it's bound to come with a dominant streak.' I shrugged, playing with his hair idly, 'it's part of who you are and nothing to be ashamed of.'

He didn't say anything for a few moments, and when I looked up to him I realised why. His eyes were wide and full of unshed tears, indicating to me that he was grateful and touched by my words. The surprise on his face told me he wasn't used to being accepted, truly accepted, for what he was and that broke my heart a little. Suddenly, the fact that I loved him wasn't something I wanted to hide from anymore, I wanted him to know, to understand that there was someone on the earth who not only accepted him for who and what he was, but loved him for it too. But before I could get the words out, Trevor letting out a groan of discomfort interrupted us.

We shared a look of irritation and Klaus placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before we pulled apart. As his warmth left me, I could feel my body yearning to feel it, to be encased in it, again. I had to force myself to remain where I was and pull myself together. I had never been this clingy with anyone before, and I wasn't going to start now.

'What happened?' Trevor murmured, rubbing his neck as he stood.

'You moved to attack my sister and I snapped your neck in punishment. Be glad that I did not remove it.' Klaus snapped, his tone furious.

'I apologise Lord Klaus, Lady Evangeline.' Trevor bowed his head and I rolled my eyes, more than done with the fifteenth century formalities.

'See that it does not happen again. You are dismissed for the day. Return home to your sister.' Klaus said, glaring when Trevor opened his mouth as if to argue.

I turned to him in surprise when I heard the door shut.

'What about going to town?'

'I do not trust him with your safety. Elijah can take Katherine to keep her amused and if you would like to, you can spend the day with me.' He offered me a tender look and a soft smile. I felt my cheeks redden under his gaze, but I returned his smile with a nod of agreement.

'I would like that very much,' I said with a smile, taking his offered arm and following him as he led me out of the house, 'but are you sure? You _are_ supposed to be courting Katherine after all.'

'I gained her interest enough to get her to move in and the show yesterday was more for the guests benefit. The compulsion is in place, both with her and Trevor, and so I see no reason to waste precious time with her when I could be spending it with you.' If I had an eternity with him, I would never get used to being on the other end of that intense stare. His blue eyes glittered with sincerity and adoration; I found myself gripping his arm tighter as my knees weakened. If my heart were still beating it would have been furiously pounding against my ribcage with his words.

'Very well.' I grinned, not bothering to hide my happiness, before my expression turned serious, 'though I have one request.'

'What is it?' he asked, curious.

'We have that sword fighting rematch. I said I'd beat you at least once before I went home, remember?' I smirked, though it transformed into a smile when he laughed genuinely.

'So be it, love.' He said, once he had managed to compose himself.

'Mmhm, just know I'm gonna be the one laughing when I kick your ass.' I shoved him when he started laughing again.

'I'm sorry, love it's not funny.' He held his hands up in surrender, but he was clearly struggling to hold in his laughter. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to apologise and walked ahead of him, my arms crossed over my chest as I headed over to the utility shed where they kept their weapons.

I grabbed Elijah's sword and Klaus' and exited the shed with a devilish grin on my face. Klaus cocked his brow in question and I just threw him his brother's sword in answer.

'This isn't mine.' He frowned; observing the sword like it was about to strike him.

'Tell you what… you beat me and I'll let your have your sword back.' I smirked, moving the weapon around and getting a feel for it.

'You know I could easily take it from you, right?' he gave me a patronising look that made me roll my eyes.

'Very true, but where's the fun in that?' I asked innocently, grinning when his shoulders slumped in defeat.

I laughed when he suddenly took the first swing, clearly trying to catch me off guard. The clang created by metal meeting metal echoed around the trees.

'I almost forgot. You fight dirty.' My eyes glittered with mischief as I considered the ways I could actually win this game. Clearly, I was no match for him in strength, but perhaps I could beat him with a good strategy.

I shifted my weight so that I was resting on my right leg, my dominant leg, which led to me leaning slightly forward. When I saw Klaus' gaze drop to my chest for a moment an idea popped into my head. He may be the strongest being on the earth, but he was still a man, a man who couldn't help but gaze at what was in front of him.

'You know, I think I figured out why you won last time.' I said, keeping my voice causal.

'Because I'm physically stronger, because I've been fighting for four centuries longer than you… either of those is a suitable explanation love,' he smirked.

'No because I'm restricted in this dress. I can't move around as easily as you can.' I said and before I could talk myself out of it I ripped the lower part of my dress so that it cut off just below my ass cheeks, revealing a lot of leg but that was the plan.

I looked over to Klaus when I was finished and bit back a grin when I saw his lust filled eyes staring at the newly exposed flesh. He'd already seen me naked, but he was looking at me as if he hadn't.

'Klaus?' I murmured, biting my lip when he didn't seem to hear me. I stalked over to him, his gaze never moving from my legs, and when I was close enough I knocked the sword out of his hand and pinned him to the ground, holding my sword to his throat.

He blinked up at me in surprise that quickly morphed into shock when he realised what I had done.

'You cheated!' he exclaimed, clearly outraged.

'It's not my fault you couldn't take your eyes off my legs.' I smirked, throwing his sword to the side and moving to get up.

I was quickly stopped, however, by two hands on my waist. I looked down to Klaus and caught the seductive smirk on his face. I huffed and gave him my best unimpressed look, which was hard when I was on top of him. His hands didn't waver and started to travel to my exposed legs, gliding smoothly over the flesh. My eyes closed at the feeling, the warmth from his hands spreading through my body like fire.

'Klaus,' I tried to make it sound like a reprimand but it came out as a breathy moan. Internally cursing my body for betraying me, I tried again, more forceful this time, 'Klaus. We shouldn't.'

He leaned up, pressing our chests together as his hands glided up my thighs, getting closer and closer to where I was starting to yearn for him. His forehead was against mine; close enough so that our noses were touching.

'We're going to be apart for six hundred years, Evangeline, so we _should_. We should make the most of what little time we have left, before I have to live without you.' He murmured, his words made the fight leave me and I closed the small gap between our mouths.

I kissed him softly, affectionately, conveying how much I loved him, how sorry I was that I was going to have to leave him, through the kiss. I knew he understood as his hands squeezed my waist once in understanding before gliding up and tangling in my hair. He pulled away first, his lips dropping to my collarbone and his hand coming to move away the fabric of my dress as he kissed the skin he exposed. A breathy moan fell from my lips when his mouth closed around my nipple, his tongue flicking back and forth over the soft flesh. My back arched without my consent, causing my hips to grind against his and resulting in the both of us releasing simultaneous sounds of pleasure.

Before I could blink I felt myself being pushed against something and opened my eyes to see we were deep in the woods, surrounded by trees much like the one I was being pressed against. My legs wound around his hips and my hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it before pushing it from his shoulders. I felt the smooth, hard skin of his chest before leaning down to kiss along his pecks. I smiled when the nip I left upon his collarbone caused him to moan and involuntarily jerk his hips. I made my way up to his throat, trailing my hands along his back gently enough to make him shiver. When I reached his earlobe I bought the soft flesh in-between my teeth and tugged gently. He moaned again, his hands tightening on my waist and pulling me closer to him. I released his ear and kissed along his jaw, making my way to his lips and when I reached my destination I kissed him hard, silently telling him how much I wanted him in that moment.

He growled against my lips and I gasped against his when I felt the rest of my dress being torn from my body, leaving me bare in front of him. His hands travelled over the newly exposed skin slowly, attentively, as if he were committing every inch to memory. Klaus pulled away from the kiss and gently lowered me to the floor, leaving me more than a little confused, at least until he fell to his knees in front of me. The hunger and desire in his eyes made a moan escape from my lips and I repeated the sound when he took my right thigh and placed it over his shoulder before diving into my centre. He worked slowly, leisurely and continued to bring me to the edge only to leave me hanging multiple times. Each time he did, his eyes would meet mine, a mischievous twinkle in them before he dove back in to repeat the process. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and when I was once again reaching my end, my hands tangled in his hair to prevent him from moving. I could have sworn I felt him smirk, but he made no movement that indicated he was going to move away and instead inserted his fingers, adding to the pleasure created by his mouth and allowing me to fall over the edge screaming his name and pulling on his hair so hard I'm surprised I didn't leave him with bald patches.

When I recovered, he was standing in front of me, a smug smile on his face as his hands brushed my hair behind my ears. Before I could call him a jackass, his mouth was on mine and I was once again being pinned to the tree. He lifted my left leg this time and slid into me with one swift movement that had me releasing a loud moan at the sudden intrusion. I pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead against his shoulder as he moved inside of me at a pace that wasn't too fast or to slow; it was perfect. I felt myself nearing the end and I wanted him to get there with me, so I bought my vampire face forward and gently bit into the crook of his neck, my hands winding in his hair to give me balance. He released a loud moan and his pace increased, it became rougher more uncontained and it wasn't long until I exploded. Klaus followed closely behind me and when he had emptied himself inside of me, I removed my fangs from his neck and licked away the stray droplets of blood as the wound closed. Klaus shuddered and rested his forehead against my shoulder while my head fell to the tree behind me.

My arms wound around his shoulders as we both struggled to return our breathing to normal. I don't know how long we were stood there for, entangled together in the woods, but eventually we pulled apart and started looking for our clothes. Klaus was pulling on his trousers when I picked up my dress—or what was left of it—from the floor.

'What is _this_?' I muttered.

'Your dress love,' he answered sarcastically, chuckling when I glared at him.

'I can't wear this, it's been ripped to shreds.' I gave him a dark look, but he didn't look even a little remorseful.

'Sorry, love, you'd already ripped it and so I got the impression you wouldn't mind if I ripped it a little myself.' He sent me an innocent look that made me snort. I threw the dress at his face and bent down to grab his shirt from the floor, quickly slipping it on.

When I looked up and saw Klaus' eyes begin to darken lustfully I pointed at him in warning.

'Don't look at me like that, Klaus.' I said, trying and failing to sound stern as I stepped back away from him. He just grinned, undeterred and followed after me slowly.

'I can't help that you look positively ravishing in my clothes, love. Really, it's your fault.' His eyes twinkled in amusement as he continued to advance towards me.

'My fault?' I protested, ' _you_ ruined my dress and if you hadn't I wouldn't have had to wear your clothes.'

'I cannot say I regret it, love.' He looked me up and down and I felt my own desire grow at the heavy lidded look he was giving me.

'No.' I said, feeling like I was telling off a pet.

He didn't listen and continued to walk towards me but I flashed away before he could touch me. I heard him growl and couldn't help but release a delighted laugh at the sound. I strained to hear him as I continued to run and felt my dead heart pound when I couldn't pick up on anything that hinted to where he was. I slowed down and looked around, hoping something would clue me into his whereabouts.

 _CRACK._

I span around to where the noise came from except there was nothing there. My heart pounded in anticipation, and when I felt warmth radiating onto my skin from behind me, I knew where he was. My shoulders relaxed unintentionally and just as I was about to flash away again a pair of hands around my waist stopped me and pulled my back flush against his chest. A laugh left my throat when he accidentally touched the skin below my belly button; my secret ticklish spot. My amusement faded when his warm breath hit my neck, making me shudder in pleasure.

'You didn't really think you could evade me, did you love?' He murmured quietly.

'I could have if I really wanted to. Maybe I just wanted to make you work for it.' I teased, gasping when he suddenly span me around.

'You are something else, Evangeline.' He said, caressing the side of my face gently.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything and leaned up, sealing my mouth over his.

Xxx

Klaus' POV

I heard the front door open with Elijah and Katarina's voices echoing throughout the manor. I glanced down to the beautiful woman who was peacefully sleeping against my chest. My hand stroked through her hair, thinking over the day as I had been since she had fallen asleep. To be completely candid, my thoughts rarely consisted of the ritual anymore. Which was amusing in itself seeing as being able to unlock my werewolf side had been my primary goal for centuries and all that was needed to change that was Evangeline Gilbert. A woman who accepted me for who I was despite everything I had done, everything I was capable of. I of course was planning on going forward with the ritual, but I refused to waste any time with Katarina when I knew Evangeline would be leaving me in two days.

I felt my heart squeeze painfully at the reminder. I knew she had to leave me, but a part of me wanted to keep her here against her will. A part of me would rather her hate me than have to leave me, but I knew that I could never do that. I had sworn to myself that I would give her the future she deserved, and I had no plans to go against that. She came here to save her family and I would make sure that happened by assuring that Katarina didn't flee. Then I would have to live without her for six hundred years. I sighed forlornly at the reminder, subconsciously holding her tighter in my arms.

'Klaus.' I glanced down to her in surprise but when I heard her breathing was still even I realised she was talking in her sleep.

'Yes, love?' I kissed her forehead, smiling slightly when she nuzzled further into my chest.

'I love you.' I blinked, wondering if I had heard her wrong, but I knew I hadn't.

My heart soared in my chest and I felt a huge grin break out on my face. No one, aside from family, had ever said those words to me before. I couldn't believe it. I kissed her hair, her forehead, her nose, her cheek but forced myself to stop encase I woke her up. We had had a busy day. A devilish smirk formed on my face as I thought over her moans and expressions of ecstasy as I had taken her for the second time in the woods before we had moved to my chambers. We hadn't left the room all day, opting to feed from each other rather than leave bed for a meal. She was just as captivated and enamoured with me as I was with her. We couldn't get enough of each other. I always desired to be around her; to be touching her and a part of me wondered if there was a supernatural explanation for it because I had never felt this way for a woman before. But I knew I was simply in love with her.

My gaze moved away from her face and to the door when I heard footsteps hesitating behind the closed wood. I focused my hearing and the absence of a heartbeat assured me it was Elijah. With a sigh I carefully shifted out from underneath Evangeline, smiling softly when she groaned in protest and tried to reach for me again before settling on my pillow. She hugged the fabric and inhaled, seemingly satisfied with the scent she found because she relaxed again. I shook my head fondly and kissed her forehead before throwing on some clothes to answer the door. I stepped out to join my brother in the hallway, not wanting to risk him seeing Evangeline when she was indecent and vulnerable. She was mine and not to be seen in that state by anyone else but me.

'Brother. I trust you had a good day with the doppelgänger?' I smirked, my hands clasped behind my back.

'I kept her occupied, yes.' Elijah sighed, gesturing to my closed bedroom door; 'I trust you had a good day with our other guest?'

I couldn't have hid my grin if I tried, 'that would be one way of putting it. Personally I prefer the word exquisite to "good" but that's just me.'

'Niklaus, I am happy you have found someone who seems to inspire such happiness within you, but I must implore you to focus. The ritual is taking place soon and you don't seem to care.' Elijah fixed me with a frustrated look when I continued to grin.

'Don't worry brother. I have everything in place, the witch is ready, the werewolf is secure in the basement, I have a vampire in mind and so all that needs taking care of now is the doppelgänger. I am trusting you and Trevor with her, brother. Make sure she does not flee.' I clapped him on the shoulder and turned to leave him but he stopped me with a firm grip on my arm.

'I am glad you found her, Niklaus. You deserve happiness more than any of us.' Elijah told me seriously. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I shook them away before giving him a grateful nod and a brief hug that surprised us both.

'Thank you brother.' I murmured into his shoulder before stepping away and into my chambers in one swift movement. I leaned against the wood of my door, taking a breath and forcing the tears in my eyes to leave.

A part of me wondered what was happening to me, but I knew; my humanity was back and stronger than what it had been when I was human. My gaze shifted to the sleeping beauty in my bed and I knew why—it was because of her. She had awoken a part of me that I thought was dead and buried. I was surprised by the lack of response from that realisation. Before she had arrived I would have insisted that feeling and caring for anyone was a weakness waiting to be exploited and I would have sooner killed than give my enemies something to use against me. Except now, while the thought of hurting her made me feel ill, and the thought of others hurting her filled me with complete rage, the way she made me feel was worth it. She was my weakness that much I knew, but she was also my strength and I would protect her whether she wanted to be with me in the future or not. Slipping off my clothes I slid back into my bed, smiling softly when she immediately curled into my side, her face nuzzling into my chest for a moment before she released a happy sigh and relaxed completely. I gently brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before allowing myself to fall into unconsciousness. I had told her I didn't know if I would find her again in the future. But I lied, because I was going to find her, no matter the cost, and I wasn't going to let her go.

 **There's chapter ten! I was going to apologise for how much the chapters are consisting of Klaus and Evangeline being together but then I thought, nah screw it! I want them to spend as much time together as possible because let's face it, Klaus is going to be without her for six hundred years and deserves every second he gets to spend with her. There really isn't any need for him to be all over Katherine so I'm not going to write it in. I hope you're enjoying the chapters regardless and I look forward to seeing you next time ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

'I can't believe the day is actually here.' I murmured against his chest, enjoying the feel of him absent-mindedly caressing my bare back.

'Neither can I, love.'

'How do you feel?' I asked, shifting so I could get a look at his expression.

'Excited, determined, mournful.' He said, his tone laced with sadness that I wasn't expecting.

I shifted, bringing my hand to caress the side of his face, 'don't be sad, Klaus. You've been waiting to be released from your curse for nearly five hundred years. Be happy, be excited, but don't be mournful.'

'As much as I cannot wait to be free… I know that as soon as I am, I'm going to lose you.' His eyes were full of unshed tears and the terrified look on his face went right to my heart.

'Listen to me.' I said, my voice determined, 'you may be losing me now, but if I have my way, we will find each other again, Klaus.' If he remembered me or not, I planned on seeking him out at least for a little while and making sure he was happy. My free hand went to my locket, where it rested around his neck, 'and until then, you will always have a part of me with you.'

We shared a tender kiss. It only lasted a moment but the tingling didn't fade when we pulled apart.

'Thank you, Evangeline. Thank you for coming back and helping me, even if that wasn't your intention when you came here. Thank you for reminding me what it's like to _feel_. Thank you for accepting me for the way I am, despite what my future self did to you and your family. Thank you, for everything.' He murmured, gently wiping away the tears that fell down my cheeks.

'Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?' I asked in a small voice.

'Because I want to make sure you have a chance to hear what I need to tell you. I don't know how today will go and I don't know how soon you'll be leaving after the ritual. I need you to hear this.' His thumb moved back and forth comfortingly across my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

'I want you to know, the future you return to will be the one you deserve. I plan on turning Katarina and compelling her to believe the original story, along with Trevor and Rose.' He murmured, and I felt my expression transform into shock.

'You plan to… what?' I couldn't believe it.

'As far as Katarina, Trevor and Rose are going to be concerned, they will forget ever meeting you. Katarina will believe that she evaded the ritual, exactly the same way she did in your time. She will think she tricked Rose into turning her in order to be rendered useless to me, and Trevor will believe he helped her escape, while Rose will believe she was tricked by the doppelgänger. They will all flee from here and will continue to flee from me until I get word of Katarina in Mystic Falls. When I find out she has turned you, I will either kill her or release her from my compulsion.' My mind was reeling as I listened to his plan. I felt equal parts impressed and guilty. I was impressed that he had come up with it, it honestly sounded pretty flawless to me. But I felt guilty that Katherine, Trevor and Rose would be running for the next half a millennia because of me.

'Why? Why are you planning to do all of this?' I looked up to him, my eyes pleading for the truth.

'I told you; I'm planning on you returning to the future you deserve. The only way to assure that almost everything happens the way it did in your time is to put the compulsion in place. I assume Trevor and Rose will still die as they did before while Katarina will live. Stefan will save your sister from the crash, as Katherine will still go on to turn the Salvatore brothers. You will still become a vampire. The only difference is you won't have me coming to town and sacrificing your sister or aunt.' He was in love with me. I could see it in his eyes I, could feel it from his touch and I could hear it in the way he spoke.

'What about word getting out that you have broken the curse?' I murmured, leaning into his touch as he continued to caress my face.

'Those present at the ritual tonight will be the only ones who know about it. The wolf and vampire will be sacrificed and as soon as the spell is complete, I will compel the witch to forget she ever cast the spell. I will also compel those I have on the side-lines if the result is me not needing them. The only ones who will know that I am a true Hybrid are you and Elijah.' He said, his free hand stroking my hair, 'and it will stay that way. As far as the supernatural community will be aware, I will still be looking for a doppelgänger, which will be Katarina's motivation for coming to Mystic Falls.'

I lay back down on his chest, digesting the information he had given me, trying to calm the spinning wheels in my mind. I don't know how long we were there for, but when I had fully processed everything, I couldn't ignore my gratitude. The only way that this was possible was because of Klaus. He was doing this for me. He was turning Katarina, compelling her, lying about his curse… all so I would experience the future I'd originally set out to change. I didn't think it was possible, but I felt myself fall a little bit more in love with him in that moment.

'Klaus, I—thank you. For doing this for me, I know you didn't have to, but thanks.' I murmured, taking his hand in mine and entwining our fingers.

'Of course, love.' He kissed my hair, 'now today, I'm going to be gone until sunset. I was hoping you could watch Katarina. I know I have Trevor compelled not to betray me and you assured me Elijah wouldn't jeopardise the ritual, but I would feel more comfortable if you were the one to stay with her.'

'I won't let her out of my sight.' I promised him, sitting up so that I could face him more fully.

'I believe you.' He smiled a half smile, making one of his dimples flash, 'just before the sun sets, I need you to slip her this.' He pulled out a vial filled with purple liquid from his bedside drawer and handed it to me, 'it's a powerful sleeping draught and it should make transferring her much easier. It's also laced with my blood, so it's important she ingests it.'

'She will,' I said, my voice sure.

'I will come back to the house once the sun has completely set and before the moon has risen to its apex, which is when the spell will take place.' He kissed my forehead and stood from the bed, moving around his room and getting dressed.

'Everything will go according to plan, Klaus.' I assured him, watching him change with my head resting on my knees.

'I hope you're right, love.' He smiled; now ready to face the day. He came over to me and kissed me in a way that left me breathless before leaving the room to attend to the details that needed to be finalised for the ritual.

I lay back on the pillows with a sigh. As blissful as it had been to live in ignorance since Katherine arrived, her purpose couldn't be ignored any longer. It was the day of the ritual and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Waking up in Klaus' bed again this morning, a place I'd barely left it the past twenty-four hours, had kept my nerves on ice. Well at least until he had walked out of the door, now my fear, worry, excitement and anxiousness has all returned by force and I was freaking out. Mainly internally. As I took deep breaths, I kept reminding myself of everything Klaus had told me. He had a witch he trusted and a back up witch if that one betrayed him. He had two vampires and two werewolves guarded in two different locations. He had the moonstone on his person and promised he wouldn't let it out of sight, Katherine was in the study—I could hear her reading aloud—and Trevor was with Klaus. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs, trying to look less suspicious encase I accidentally projected my concerns onto Katherine. She was the last person we needed to be worried right now. I needed her to stay calm and completely ignorant to the hectic atmosphere that was festering around her. A part of me was on guard around her anyway, mainly because she was _too_ calm, collected and reserved. I knew Katherine Pierce, her survival streak was stronger than Klaus' strength and I wouldn't be fooled by her blasé demeanour. I had a feeling that was why Klaus had asked me to watch her until the ritual rather than Trevor or Elijah; I wasn't as easily led astray by a pretty face. I knew what she could really be like, what she had the potential to become, while Trevor and Elijah saw her as a weak damsel in distress that they _would_ try and save if they were given the opportunity.

'Good afternoon.' I greeted Katherine, my tone as polite as I could manage.

'Good afternoon, Lady Evangeline.' She bowed her head slightly before she continued to read.

I took a seat on the free armchair and grabbed a random book off the table beside me. I assumed one of the brothers had accumulated the pile, my money was on Elijah. The book was written in a different language, but I opened it to the first page anyway, pretending to read while I was really watching Katherine from the corner of my eye.

'Do you know where your brothers have gotten off to today?' Katherine asked, clearly uncomfortable with the silence.

'I'm afraid not. Whatever their plans are, they were very sudden, as I had no knowledge of a trip today. They must have decided in the early hours of this morning.' I lied, proud that I sounded so convincing. Usually, I couldn't lie to save my life, but I had a feeling my strong desire for this ritual to take place was inspiring me not to act suspicious.

'I see.' She pursed her lips, clearly unhappy with my answer.

'Although I believe Niklaus mentioned looking for a diamond ring.' I mentioned casually, hiding a smirk when her gaze shot up to mine.

'A diamond ring? Really?' the excitement in her voice was unmistakeable and I almost felt a little bad, but it was better to lead her far away from what was actually happening. I'd rather think I was getting engaged rather than sacrificed.

'Yes. Though don't tell anyone I told you. My brother would have my head,' I said, trying not to cringe when calling Klaus my "brother". It was all kinds of _wrong_.

'I won't. Thank you for telling me, Lady Evangeline.' Katherine smiled and looked back down at her book, though it was clear she wasn't really seeing it.

'Of course.' I sighed, glancing over to the ticking clock.

Xxx

I was pleasantly surprised by the lack of attacks or attempts to escape during the day. Though, I probably shouldn't have been; this was what I came back to stop, so a peaceful day was assurance that everything was going to plan. By the time night fell, Katherine was looking a little drowsy, which might have had something to do with the sleeping draught I'd slipped her that Klaus had left behind. She hadn't even flinched when she drank the spiked water and I wondered if she had even tasted it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a thud and looked over to Katherine to see her slumped over in her chair, the book she had been reading now on the floor. I went over to her, lifting her and lying her down on the couch. I busied myself as I waited for Klaus to arrive by clearing away the books that Katherine and I had gathered around the room throughout the day. I was starting to get anxious energy flowing through me; I was incredibly eager for the day to be over. I wanted, _needed_ this to go well and time seemed to be taunting me by ticking by unbearably slowly.

'What is that you're humming?' I jumped at the sound of Klaus' voice. I span around from the bookcase I had been rearranging and came face to face with him, leaning against the door room, observing me with a curious glint in his eye.

'I was humming?' I frowned, smiling as he walked over to me, taking my hands in his own.

'You were,' he bought me close and I couldn't help but inhale deeply as my head rested against his chest. My eyes fluttered shut when he began humming a very familiar tune and I felt myself relax all the way down to my bones.

'La Vie En Rose' I murmured, wondering when we had started dancing, 'I heard the song when I was a little girl and I fell in love with it immediately. For whatever reason it's always made me want to go to Paris.' I smiled softly, memories of the first time I heard the song washing over me.

'I'm not familiar with it yet, but I know that when I hear it, I'll think of you.' He said, his breath tickling the skin of my neck.

 _When he takes me in his arms_

 _He speaks to me in a very low voice,_

 _I see life as if it were rose-tinted._

'Me too.' My arms tightened around him and I inhaled again, desperately trying to commit his scent, his touch to memory, and not wanting to let him, or this moment, go.

Xxx.

I stood at the edge of the forest and watched with Elijah. We were both tasked with making sure that no one came to disrupt the ritual and honestly I was almost hoping that someone would so that I could dispose of some of the nervous energy that was bouncing around inside of me. Klaus had just killed the werewolf and the vampire and now he was waiting for the signal to kill Katherine. She had woken up not long ago and was very confused as to what was happening; the bodies around her weren't helping keep her calm but at the same time she couldn't acknowledge she was about to be used in a ritual because she had been compelled to ignore anything to do with a ritual and sacrifice.

Thankfully, she hadn't been very chatty or otherwise I think I would have had a problem with keeping Elijah from interfering; he was making a point of not looking in her direction. I hated the bitch, but I couldn't imagine how hard this must have been for him.

'Now.' The calm voice of Klaus' witch echoed across the clearing and the soon to be hybrid made his way over to the doppelgänger. He ignored Katherine when she tried to flinch away from him and pulled her to stand, easily bringing her over to the alter.

I'll admit, I had to look away when he started to drain her, the fact that she was essentially my sisters twin was too much, making a small part of me itch to interfere. But I simply reminded myself of the reality of the situation and I settled; I even managed to look back over to see her drop to the ground, dead. Elijah quickly swooped in, gathered her body and handed her to me. Elijah didn't know that Katherine was going to come back, something I was sure Klaus would fill him in on soon enough. But I was a little concerned over how I was going to react—if Elijah didn't want to go along with it, it would all go to hell.

I offered the elder Mikaelson what I hoped was a comforting smile as I took the dead doppelgänger back to the house, where she would stay until she woke up. I was tasked with looking after her because Elijah needed to follow Klaus around and clear up any messes he made in his wolf form. It was much more dangerous for me to be around Klaus while he was transitioned; the chances are that he wouldn't recognise me and if he bit me I would be screwed if Klaus didn't turn back before the poison killed me.

I sighed, both relieved and frustrated when I made it back to the house. I was happy the ritual had actually been successful—Klaus was a hybrid now. I was irritated that I was once again tasked with waiting. I placed her in the same room she had been staying—if we were lucky she would think the whole thing was a dream. But that was unlikely seeing as all of the compulsion that had been placed on her will have broken with her death. She was going to remember everything, at least for a little while. I just needed to make sure she didn't leave before Klaus got back so he could alter her memories.

The sun was rising when I heard Klaus and Elijah return. I felt my face break into a smile at the happiness I could hear in the hybrid's voice.

'It was incredible Elijah, I've never felt so free, so at peace.' It sounded as though he was making his way upstairs. I wondered if it was so he could change or so he could see Katherine and I.

'I'm glad we were finally able to break your curse brother.' I could hear the smile in the elder Mikaelson's voice. It was nice to see and hear them acting like brothers.

A groan from the bed gained my attention and I saw that Katherine was waking up, again. She had been waking up on and off all night—I had already fed her some human blood so her transition was complete. I also might have been snapping her neck on and off since then so that I could assure she didn't have the time to escape.

'What is happening?' she muttered and I grinned in amusement when I noticed her English accent was absent. She looked over to me and the fear in her expression was clear, 'stay away from me.'

I rolled my eyes, in amusement and annoyance but my attention was once again interrupted as the bedroom door swung open, revealing Klaus with a huge smile on his face. But before either of us could say anything, Katherine's voice drew my gaze to her.

'Please, just let me go.' She whimpered, inching further and further up the bed until her back was against the headboard.

I looked over to Klaus to see him rolling his eyes and before I could blink he was next to the doppelgänger, leaning over to compel her.

'You will not remember taking part in the ritual, instead you will believe that you found out about it when you were still human and you ran after taking the moonstone. Trevor helped you escape and told you to go to his home in the forest, where you met his sister, Rose. She was planning to bring you back when night fell but you didn't want to, so you stabbed yourself, when she healed you with her blood you killed yourself in order to become a vampire and thus useless in the ritual. After you completed the transition, you ran from Rose and Trevor and you will continue running as you will believe you have betrayed Elijah and I. You will not remember ever meeting Evangeline either. This compulsion will remain in place until I myself take it away. Do you understand?'

'I understand,' She answered robotically and when she had recovered, Nik quickly snapped her neck.

'When she wakes we will be long gone and the compulsion will take place. I've already compelled Rose and Trevor. They are getting ready to run as soon as the sun sets.' He answered the silent question in my eyes.

'How do you feel?' I asked him before I started to step towards him; my hands gripped his forearms as I looked up into his warm blue eyes.

'Free.' He answered with a grin that made my un-dead heart skip a beat.

'I can't believe we actually did it.' I breathed, my forehead resting against his shoulder and my hands around his waist.

'Neither can I,' he whispered, his hands caressing my waist, 'I've waited for this moment for nearly five hundred years, and while a part of me is consumed with joy, the other part almost wishes we hadn't been successful.'

I moved back to look him in the eye and I felt my eyes tear over at the despair in his gaze. I bought a hand up to caress the side of his face, and when he leaned into my touch, I smiled softly.

'Don't regret this because of me, Klaus, you've wanted this for five centuries and you deserve to be _free_.' I told him, keeping my voice low because I was afraid it would crack with emotion, 'I'm happy for you, but I wish I didn't have to go now.'

He sighed deeply, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

'How do you return to your time?' he asked, but I had a feeling that wasn't what he really wanted to say, 'do you need a witch?'

'No…I need to die.' I admitted, biting my lip when his eyes snapped open in disbelief.

' _What?'_ he demanded, his grip tightening on my waist as if he were about to refuse to let me go.

'Bonnie told me that in order to return I'd have to die. I was planning on taking my daylight ring off and—,' he cut me off with a furious look.

'What if it doesn't work? What if you stay dead?' He said, releasing me to pace back and forth, a hand running though his hair.

'I trust Bonnie, she's like a sister to me and she assured me that I wouldn't stay dead.' I told him softly, knowing that he was clearly struggling right now.

'Love—,' he stopped abruptly and turned to face me, but before he could speak I flashed in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

'Trust me, Klaus; I wouldn't even consider doing this if I thought I would stay dead. I trust Bonnie and I trust that this is the way to send me back to my time.' I said, imploring him to listen to me.

I could see the emotions swirling behind his gaze; he was reluctant, scared, angry, but I could see the emotion that won out: trust. He did trust me, despite the drastic measures that were needed to get me home. I couldn't blame him for being reluctant—I would have been the same way.

'Alright, love. But if you do stay dead and I don't get a word of you in the future, I'm going to find and kill the witch.' He said, the promise in his voice made me smile and roll my eyes.

'I believe you.' I kissed his cheek and looked over to Katherine with a sigh, 'we should do it now, if you want to be gone before she wakes up.'

'Evangeline,' he waited until I met his gaze again and I was overtaken by the emotion I saw in his gorgeous blue eyes, 'I love you.'

I wasn't sure I heard him correctly at first, but the adoration in his gaze couldn't be mistaken. I had suspected he loved me, but hearing him say it was something else, something I didn't think would ever happen. I felt my expression soften and I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. The kiss was full of passion, love and reluctance to let each other go.

When I did pull back, it was with great difficulty, and my forehead remained against his as I whispered, 'I love you too.'

His eyes lit up with happiness that made my heart warm and my eyes fill with tears—I felt selfish. How could I do this to him? I came into his life, helped him break the curse, we unwittingly fell in love with each other and now I was leaving him, making him live without me for five hundred years. But I brushed the emotion away; I still couldn't believe that he would still want me when I returned to my time. It was my own insecurity—Klaus was afraid of being alone, but I was used to being forgotten and I was finding it hard to believe that this time would be any different.

His lips captured mine again and this time, he was the one to pull away, his hands coming to caress each side of my face and his eyes staring at me as if he were trying to commit me to memory. After what felt like hours, we reluctantly made our way outside, but before we exited the house, I pulled Klaus to a stop.

'I don't want you to watch me die.' I murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

'I'm not leaving you, love.' He said, his voice firm.

'I don't want your last memory of me to be me going up in flames in front of you.' I said, my own voice thick with determination, 'I want you to remember me like this, happy to be with you, happy for you to be free, happy to be in love with you.'

His eyes filled with tears again, and when one fell down his cheek, I kissed it away, winding my arms around his neck and kissing him gentler then I ever had.

'Forgive me,' I murmured when I pulled away and I snapped his neck in one swift movement, a pained gasp escaping my lips when his body crumpled and fell to the floor. I carried him over to the living room and lay him on the sofa. I focused my hearing and knew Katherine wasn't awake yet, and Elijah didn't seem to be around either, but I assumed he was compelling the "extras" Klaus had got for the ritual.

My gaze returned to Klaus and I smiled softly as I brushed his hair away from my face. Despite having his neck snapped after, his age would assure that he recovered faster than the doppelgänger and would be able to leave before her. After placing a kiss to his forehead I forced myself to leave him and stop lingering. With one last glance at Klaus I took off my daylight ring and placed it into his hand.

I took a deep breath and flashed out into the morning sun, allowing the flames to consume me.

 **There you have it! The ritual is complete and she is due to return to her time. I wonder how things will unwind from there. How much will things have changed? Will she get the new memories or have to ask someone? Will Bonnie remember the old future or will Evangeline be the only one with the memories? Only time will tell ;) I thought about having things go wrong with the ritual but I quickly dismissed the idea—the whole point of Evangeline being there was to stop the old past from happening so that's what she did. I hope you liked the chapter and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **1492**

The first thing I registered when I woke was the smell of burning. The smell of scorched flesh. Evangeline's face flashed through my mind and forced my body off the couch before I even thought about standing. For five hundred years, since becoming a vampire, I had never had difficulty with something as simple as walking. But in that moment, my legs felt like led, unwilling to carry me over to the ashes that lay ten feet away from the entrance. I didn't remember falling to my knees, I felt the tears falling from my eyes without permission, but the only thing I could focus on completely was the gaping hole in my chest. My heart head been ripped out—she had taken it with her—and left behind was an empty chasm that ached as a reminder of what I had lost.

My hands clenched unwittingly and I felt a small sting of metal in my palm. Opening my right hand I saw her daylight ring. She must have put it into my hand before she… _left_. I held it tighter for a moment before sliding it onto my little finger. It got stuck halfway down, but all that mattered was that it stayed there—it was one of the few reminders of her that I had left.

'Niklaus? What has happened?' Elijah's voice broke through the haze I had fallen into, long enough to commandeer my gaze to him.

'Evangeline—she is dead.' My voice sounded hollow. Broken.

The elder Mikaelson's brow furrowed in confusion and concern, but I didn't acknowledge either emotion. My expression hardened, my jaw ground together in determination and I stood, allowing my anger at the entire situation to take over—falling back on anger was after all what I was best at. But before I could speak a word, Elijah's hand landed on my shoulder, bringing me into his embrace. He hugged me firmly and with purpose.

'I'm sorry brother. Truly.' He murmured, and that was all it took for the tears to return.

Telling Elijah the truth hadn't been a part of the plan. Mainly because I didn't think he would approve of me compelling the doppelgänger. But as we took a carriage to our next destination—we had left with haste that Elijah hadn't understood until I explained it to him—he listened, without expression or interruption. When I had finished, I hadn't been able to meet his gaze. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a boy seeking approval from the only brother I had ever looked up to. Another aspect that had returned with my personality. I _cared_ about what Elijah thought. I was _worried_ that he wouldn't approve. And while his lack of support wouldn't stop me, it had the potential to hurt me.

'Brother, I made a promise to you a long time ago, that I would stand by you always and forever. That promise was made before you became a man I didn't recognise as my brother, and yet I continued to uphold it because a shadow of the man that used to be my comrade, I believed, to be better than no brother at all.' Elijah paused, his gaze had been focused on the passing scenery, but now it returned to me, 'the entrance of Evangeline in our lives was sudden, and while I myself didn't get to know her incredibly well, I did notice how she bought out something in you that I had believed to be decimated—your humanity.'

My fingers found the ring on my little finger and began twisting it gently. If my heart were still beating, it would have been pounding in that moment.

'In a matter of weeks, she saw and accepted the darkest parts of you. She helped you recognise that you needn't be ashamed of your werewolf lineage, something you have been disconcerted about since we learned of our mother's dalliances with a werewolf and forced a part of you into dormancy.' A small smile played on his lips as he once again grasped my shoulder, 'and now here you sit, choosing to be truthful with me, despite your obvious fear that I will not approve and aid you.'

'Will you assist me, brother?' I murmured, keeping my voice low.

'Will I help you hide that you've broken your curse? Will I leave Katarina believing she evaded you? I finally have back the brother I remember from all those years ago, and I'm not going to let the reason for that be jeopardised.' Elijah's hand lifted to slap my shoulder once before he held it out to me, smiling at the surprise and appreciation on my face, 'always and forever brother.'

Our hands met and clasped together, bringing us closer as we patted each other's backs.

'Always and forever.' I murmured, pulling back and offering Elijah a genuine smile, 'thank you, brother.'

He didn't verbally respond, but he didn't need to. He had said all he needed to reassure me of his loyalty, of our vow. So we fell back into comfortable silence as Evangeline's face invaded my mind.

 **1919, New Orleans**

It had been my idea. To lure him here, to the town we'd built, the town we had prepared for war. I had first thought of it when we'd managed to establish a treaty between the species. With witches, werewolves and vampires willing to work together, we had ourselves quite the army. Something Mikael couldn't be prepared for. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken a lot to convince Elijah, Rebekah and Kol that it was time that we fought and stopped running.

All of us wanted our lives back. Although my main priority was assuring that Mikael was gone before Evangeline was born. I had plenty of enemies already, mostly from before I had met the elder Gilbert—since she had left I'd been careful not to acquire anymore unless absolutely necessary—and I didn't want Mikael to be alive when she eventually came back into my life.

Elijah was the only one who wasn't surprised with my newfound restraint, but that was because he was the only one who knew about her—we'd decided that keeping it to ourselves for the time being was for the best. Which led to us uniting to defeat our father. We lured him to New Orleans with a witch and a photograph of us at the grand opening of New Orleans' Opera house. After that we prepared extensively. Everyone trained within their factions everyday, with an original being present within each to give an idea of what strength they would be facing. Everyone—human and supernatural—ingested vervain to avoid compulsion. A witch placed a boundary around the city limits that would immediately alert us to his arrival—she had to use a knife that had belonged to him that Rebekah had stolen when we were children, but we were assured it would work.

Of course, what none of us had anticipated was how close the preparations made us. Kol felt included in the family that Rebekah, Elijah and I had never intentionally meant to seclude him from. He seemed lighter—he no longer killed meaninglessly as he didn't need to use high body counts to draw our attention. Rebekah found love with Marcellus and despite my lack of violence with her past few dalliances before him, she was nervous to tell me. I assured them both I was happy if they were happy—a reaction that had her beaming with delight and I hated that I'd ever reacted in a way that generated a different response. Elijah was happier, as anyone who knew him well would have been able to tell. His expression usually remained sombre, but occasionally a smile would appear when he saw the way we interacted without hate, deception or malice. But most of the time, his joy could be seen in his eyes—before they were often bleak as he observed his siblings regressing to an inhumane state—while now, his eyes often twinkled with mirth and uncontained contentedness.

All of us worked to maintain this new relationship. Kol confessed to trying to create a gold dagger to use against me—this was before we'd begun to mend our relationship—and as soon as we were on the right track, he handed over the diamond he'd intended to use. I'd embraced him and offered my gratitude to him for not going through with it, along with a promise to give up the daggers as soon as Mikael had been dealt with. All siblings had been shocked at that—but I'd seen how important the bond we had created was. I had seen the importance of family.

I managed to keep the secret of my broken curse hidden with a repression spell that a witch had placed on a ring for me. It meant that when I wore it, I appeared as a vampire, and I rarely removed it because it was vital that no one knew. As much as I wanted to tell them, I refrained because telling them about it would mean explaining _why_ it needed to be a secret, and I'd rather do that when Mikael was dead.

The night we had come together to destroy our father, we reaffirmed our pact of always and forever in the Mikaelson compound. It hadn't been easy—the wolves and vampires corralled him to the centre of the City. This was where the witches waited with an incapacitation spell that held him long enough for me to drive the White Oak stake he'd planned to use on me through his heart. While everyone cheered for his demise, my siblings and I watched him burn with uncontrollable _relief_.

'It's over, Nik.' Bekah murmured, winding her hand around my waist while my arm fell over her shoulders.

Elijah placed a comforting hand on Kol's shoulder and we all fell into silence, revelling in the freedom that was _finally_ ours.

 **1947 Paris, France.**

The first time I heard it was in the streets. It was a girl humming. I'd stopped, ignoring the people bumping into my back and violently swearing at me in French as I frantically glanced around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

'What is it brother?' Kol had asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

'That song. Did you hear someone humming it?' I said, still looking around, my hearing focused, but I couldn't hear anything anymore.

'I don't hear anyone humming.' Kol told me, his eyes clouding with the same look that overcame him whenever he realised I was remembering something about _her_ —he and my siblings empathised with me as much as they could.

I appreciated their concern and their attempts to understand, but they couldn't, at least not completely. The circumstances were incredibly specific and therefore, hard to comprehend entirely.

I sighed, defeated, and continued walking. Kol and I were in Paris to meet Marcel and Rebekah—they were celebrating their 28th wedding anniversary and they'd invited us over after they'd been here for a month. They wanted time to enjoy themselves without interruption before we made it a family vacation. Which was something we made a point to do a couple of times a year—since the defeat of Mikael we ran New Orleans, and sometimes we needed time to be a family without the pressures of running the city weighing us down. We had trusted second in commands, of course, and we could be contacted in the case of severe emergency. Elijah was set to arrive tomorrow—he wanted to assure that the newly turned vampires weren't a problem. Logically he knew our second's in command could handle it, but the elder Mikaelson was overly cautious.

'Come on, brother, you mustn't mope. You've lasted this long. What's a few more decades?' Kol's arm wound around my shoulders for a moment and squeezed before falling back to his side.

I offered him a tight smile, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in my chest. The feeling was always there, of course, but when something reminded me of her and caught me off guard, the pain was _much_ worse. Kol was right. What were a few more decades?

 **1990, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

I had known that this was the year she would be born, but I hadn't known what day exactly. My sources were told to keep an eye out for any children born with her name, and just as I was getting restless, just as my paranoid mind was telling me that something had gone wrong with the time travel, I got a call on October 15th. She was born at 5:27am, weighing 7lb 2oz. As much as I wanted to see her, to see the baby that would grow into the woman who would fall in love with me, and I her, I stopped myself. I couldn't risk doing anything that would jeopardise her future, not when I'd lasted so long. So, after thanking my contact, I hung up my phone and went to my art room, painting a portrait of her whilst listening to the song I'd come to associate with her, when I'd properly heard it all those years ago, first from her lips, and then the voice of Édith Piaf.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

 _Il me parle tout bas_

 _Je vois la vie en rose_

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour_

 _Des mots de tous les jours_

 _Et ça me fait quelque chose_

 _When he takes me in his arms_

 _He whispers to me_

 _I see life in pink_

 _He tell me love words_

 _Everyday words_

 _And it does something to me._

 **2011, New Orleans, Louisiana.**

'Niklaus.' Elijah's urgent voice commandeered my attention away from the book I was reading.

'What is it?' I asked, lazily closing my book and trying not to let my concern show.

'It's time.'

Those two words had me standing from my seat without conscious thought. I knew we were getting close, of course I did, but I'd had to force myself to stop obsessing decades ago, in order to maintain some semblance of sanity.

'The contacts on her have witnessed the loss of her locket and the new daylight ring she has had to acquire.' He said, his eyes reflecting his happiness for me.

'I—I' I stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words, and a loss for what to do.

Of course I wanted to go to her—I'd been waiting for this moment for six centuries, but I also wanted Evangeline to want to come to me. I didn't want to just show up in her life and make her feel like she didn't have an escape, a freedom to choose her own path. I believed that she loved me then, I knew she did, but I owed it to her to give her time to decide if she wanted me in her life now.

Slowly, I sat back down, my head bowed and my hands running through my hair as I came to terms with my decision. I was going to give her some time, but could I do that with the issues that were occurring in Mystic Falls in that moment? The biggest one was Katherine. While Evangeline would have returned to the date she originally disappeared, the time line would have stretched out a little. Originally at this point, Stefan and I would be hunting werewolves, I would believe her sister to be dead, and her aunt would have died for my ritual. However, as I hadn't arrived in town yet, Katherine was still lurking and planting seeds of fear about the big bad Klaus Mikaelson who wanted to break his curse. I didn't want to remove the compulsion encase Katherine tried to kill Evangeline as revenge, and I didn't want to kill Katherine both due to the suspicions it would raise and because I was certain Elijah still had some semblance of feelings for her. I would just have to wait; no harm should come to them, as they believed me to be the impending danger. The only one who would know that wasn't true was Evangeline.

I'd waited all this time, what was a little more?

 **I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I really wanted to explore some of Klaus' memories of his time without Evangeline. Encase I wasn't clear in this chapter:**

 **Kol and Rebekah find out that Klaus has broken his curse and they find out** _ **why**_ **it has to be a secret** _ **after**_ **they defeat Mikael.**

 **The family bonds are mended—well aside from Finn, but I figured his hatred of what they were would lead to his devotion to Mikael and I wanted to avoid that.**

 **Klaus is lonely without the woman he loves, but he has his family to help him through it, which I honestly think helped more than he realized.**

 **Rebekah and Marcel never even consider betraying Klaus, mainly because Klaus had mellowed out on his overprotectiveness centuries before. None of the other men lasted, but those had nothing to do with him, unless of course any of them legitimately hurt his sister.**

 **Evangeline's necklace and original daylight ring indicate that she has returned from the past, because those are the two things she left with Klaus before she left. Which is why he's had his people watching out for that as an indicator.**

 **Sorry if the translation isn't** _ **exactly**_ **correct—I blame Google translate if it's not ;)**

 **See you next chapter, where we'll be switching to Evangeline's P.O.V.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Coming back to my time was painless, almost like waking up from a dream. Actually, it was exactly like that seeing as I woke up in my own bed, not the one I had gotten used to back in the fifteenth century, and of course the warm body I had grown accustomed to was missing as well. Due to the location of my return, it had taken me a little longer than I'd care to admit to realise that it had been real. Klaus' face filled my mind, the warmth, the happiness, and the contentment he'd made me feel was hard to write off as a dream. But I didn't get a chance to linger on that for long, because my bedroom door swung open and I couldn't help how my jaw had dropped open in shock.

'I know you said you wanted a lie-in, and sweetie you definitely deserve it, but you hate sleeping past noon.' Aunt Jenna offered me a grin, her arms clutching a breakfast tray. She carried it over to me and I thanked my body for thinking for itself and sitting up so she could slide the meal onto my lap.

With a kiss on the cheek she moved around my room and opened the drapes, allowing the sunlight to come into the room before she sat on the end of my bed.

'What's wrong, Ange? You look like you've seen a ghost.' She chuckled and whatever state of shock I'd fallen into left me like a switch being flipped. I placed the tray on my bedside table and moved over to hug her at an inhumane speed.

'I missed you so much,' I murmured, tears falling down my cheeks thick and fast.

Jenna hugged me back, her arms tightening in concern when she heard my words.

'You saw me last night, honey.' She said, a mixture of amused and concerned, 'is everything okay?'

I took a breath and forced myself to pull it together—Klaus had done as he promised. I believed him when he said he would make this a happier future for me, but to actually be here and living in it… I'd never felt more grateful. But I couldn't tell Jenna this—I didn't even know if she knew I was a vampire! But I dismissed that when I smelled the warm mug of blood next to my waffles on the tray she'd supplied me with. Clearly she knew, but I didn't know how, hell I didn't know what the hell was going on!

'I'm great.' I grinned, reluctantly pulling away from her and helping myself to my breakfast, 'although I would love an update on the gossip.'

Jenna returned my smile and crossed her legs, facing me fully and readying herself to explain what had been happening. We used to do this every Saturday morning and I couldn't express how much I'd missed it. I took a deep breath and revelled in that moment, gratitude and relief washing over me like a tidal wave.

/

It took me a few days to discretely figure out what had changed and what hadn't. It turned out Bonnie didn't remember ever casting the spell, so I had to be careful and casually steer conversations in certain directions in order to get answers. It took me three days to figure out the following:

 _Elena and Stefan are still going strong. He hasn't fallen into a ripper phase._

 _Bonnie's Mom abandoned her when she was seven instead of when she was an infant, but I don't know why that had changed._

 _Katherine hadn't got locked in the tomb and Elijah hadn't come to Mystic Falls. Although, Elena had been kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. The situation had unfolded exactly as it originally had, with the addition of Rose's death, though I suspect Elijah allowed himself to be 'killed' by Damon when they'd come to Elena's rescue._

 _Because Elijah hadn't come back, they thought he was dead._

 _Katherine was torn between trying to get everyone to believe Klaus was real—which was proving impossible without Elijah's reappearance and Rose's declaration that Klaus was the worst of the worst— and getting Stefan to fall in love with her._

 _Damon had tried to kill her, but Stefan reminded him that_ _ **if**_ _Klaus were real, they would need her._

 _I told Jenna about the supernatural after Katherine chopped off John's fingers._

 _John hadn't returned to Mystic Falls since._

 _Jenna and Alaric were engaged._

 _Jeremy and Bonnie were still together._

So in all fairness, not much had changed—of course Jenna still being alive was an enormous, amazing difference. But the little details were menial, though they needed to be known for my understanding over what was going on.

Although, once everything was out in the open I was basically bouncing with energy and longing. I needed to see Klaus. The only issue was, I had no way of finding him. The guy, somehow, managed to remain a ghost over the centuries and no one knew he existed let alone where he was.

I could have asked Bonnie for help, but that would mean I would have to explain what had happened, but I wasn't ready. The main reaction I expected after I explained _everything—_ the spell, the ritual, falling in love— was judgement. So I wanted to wait until I'd found him, encase they tried to force me to stay away from him for my own good—I mean I loved them all, but Elena in particular had a habit of interfering on other people's lives for what she perceived to be their own benefit. Not to mention she had the Salvatore's at her beck and call, plus Bonnie was her best friend, so I didn't want to risk interference before I was ready. I didn't want to wait any longer than I had to—I needed to see him, talk to him. I needed to see if he remembered me, if he still loved me, if he still _wanted_ me, after all this time. Because if he didn't then I didn't want to risk the judgement from Bonnie if he didn't even remember my name. Though, he had kept Jenna alive as he promised, I wondered if that was him repaying the favour, or if it was because of his feelings for me.

I knew what I wanted to believe, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. While for me, it had been a day, for him it had been _six hundred years_. That was a _bit_ of a time difference. But I still needed to know. If he didn't want me, fine, I would accept that, nurse my wounds and move on. I just couldn't stand not knowing.

That was why, as soon as I was satisfied that I'd gathered all of the information I needed, I made plans to leave the next morning. As soon as I woke up I flashed upstairs and to the bathroom. Before I stepped into the shower, I took note of my reflection—my necklace was gone, so was my daylight ring, but I had a spare one that I had already slipped on in bed this morning—luckily before Jenna had opened my drapes. I'd asked Bonnie to make two when she first turned me, because I knew my tendency to lose things, and the idea of having a spare made me feel better. I had nothing physical to link me to the time I had spent there. I hadn't even woken up in the clothes I'd left in, which meant even if I went to Bonnie for help; she would have nothing to do a locator spell with. With a sigh I climbed into the shower, taking the time to think about what I could do.

All that I knew for sure was that I _needed_ to find him.

/

'I'm all for this independence kick you've got going on here, but are you sure you're prepared for this?' Jenna asked, her hands on my shoulders as she looked into my eyes.

'I'm sure. I want to do some travelling, find out who I am. All the usual cliché collage graduate crap,' I grinned, moving over to hug Elena and Jeremy together.

'You guys be careful while I'm gone. If there's anything you need, call me and I'll come right back.' I promised offering them both a tender smile that they returned.

'We will. Now go.' Elena smiled, genuinely happy to see me doing something for myself.

'Yeah, get out of here.' Jeremy smiled, ruffling my hair and laughing when I sent him a half-hearted glare.

'I'm gonna miss you all.' I sighed, hugging Jenna again.

'Send post cards. And you don't need to call everyday, but at least once a week.' She gave me a stern look until I agreed.

Just like that, I was gone.

/

I'd packed a mini cooler of blood bags for the road, and being a vampire meant that I didn't need to sleep as often as humans did. So driving for long stretches wasn't a problem. I'd made the decision to search America first, before moving onto Europe. Honestly, I was trying not to panic about how my plan wasn't very thought out. I had no idea where to start, but as I'd told Klaus—I hadn't really been anywhere, so I was hoping that any disappointment I may feel at not finding him could be lessened by the happiness at discovering a new place.

I passed through Georgia—I stopped there for a few days but it was severely lacking in vampires, and after compelling a few humans to tell me if they'd noticed any British guys around, all of them responding with a _no_ , I made them forget me and moved on. I did write a post card and sent it out before I left, telling everyone that I personally found Georgia to be particularly dull.

Next was Atlanta. Which in all fairness was much more lively than Georgia had been, but once I found no trace of Klaus, I had no desire to hang around more than a week. I did visit the Olympic park and the botanical garden, both of which were beautiful. It was amazing to take in the things that certain states were known for, to take in the culture and the history behind the buildings. I did want to stay for longer, but the longing for a certain someone was too strong. I would have to come back… maybe with Klaus on my arm.

My next stop was New Orleans, and honestly, I had always wanted to visit this city, from when I was a little girl. Something about the freedom and _life_ it was often described to exhibit made it appealing to me. I couldn't explain it. But I was certainly happy to finally take in the city. I didn't know how long I planned on staying for, so I compelled myself a hotel room close to the French quarter. I didn't even get up to the room—I was given a key and the lady behind the desk offered to have someone take my bag up for me and I agreed with a bright smile, and left to explore the city.

Bourbon Street was _amazing_. It was full of jazz music being played by live bands, people dancing and laughing together, and multiple stalls. One offered tarot cards, another scarves, another hand carved figurines (I bought a small wolf for Klaus and a bear for Jeremy), a lady sold hand made jewellery, each piece supposedly offered different things (I bought a bracelet for Jenna that promised protection and a ring for Elena that promised true and everlasting love). Once I'd made it to the end—my purse a _lot_ lighter—I came to a bar that supposedly offered the best gumbo in Louisiana and I figured that it was as good a place as any to start putting out feelers for Klaus.

As soon as I walked into _Rousseau's_ you could have heard a pin drop for a solid three seconds. Immensely grateful for my inability to blush as a vampire, I made my way over to the bar, carefully laying my shopping bags down at my feet. The bartender came over to me pretty fast, and I felt my shoulders relax when I registered the conversations around me had picked up again.

'Hey, what can I get you?' She smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining with warmth that put me at ease immediately.

'Well—' I glanced at her nametag, 'Cami, I would _love_ to try the infamous gumbo.'

'Awesome, I'll get that order put in for you. Would you like anything to drink?'

'I would kill for a chocolate milkshake.' I chuckled and she joined me before nodding and walking off to get that started.

While I waited, I pulled out some fresh paper and a pen—I hadn't had the chance to buy a post card, but I really wanted to get my experience of the city so far down on paper.

 _Dear Jenna, Jeremy and Elena,_

 _I have literally only been in New Orleans for a few hours but I'm already in love with it. It's everything I could have ever imagined and more. The streets are crawling with life, with uniqueness. It's the strangest thing—but I feel like I've lived here my whole life. I know that sounds insane, because I've never felt so comfortable so fast in a new place before, but here… it feels like home. Of course it's missing a few rather crucial people… wink, wink. But I think my love for this place is only gonna grow from here._

 _I hope everyone is doing well back home. I miss you guys like crazy. I'll keep writing. I love you all._

 _Evangeline._

'Here you go…' I glanced up to see Cami in front of me.

I took the milkshake from her with a grin and held out my free hand to shake, 'Evangeline.'

'Nice to meet you.' She smiled, releasing me and leaning her elbows on the bar in front of me, 'I've not seen you around here before.'

'I'm just passing through.' I took a sip of my drink, my eyes closing as I savoured the taste, 'wow this is incredible.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Cami laughed, amused at my pleasure, 'are you heading somewhere in particular?'

'No, it's a little complicated actually.' I admitted, biting my lip and looking into her eyes. They were kind and warm—the kind of look that made you want to open up to someone, 'I'm looking for someone.'

'Who?'

'His name is Klaus. I knew him, a long time ago and I was hoping to get back in touch with him. The only trouble is he's basically a ghost.' I forced a laugh, but it came out hollow.

'You loved him, huh?' Cami said gently, squeezing my hand.

'Am I that obvious?' I muttered ruefully.

'Nah, I'm a psychology graduate. Analysing people is what I do.' She shrugged, leaning back and running a hand through her hair, 'what's the last name?'

'Mikaelson.'

As soon as I said the name chatter stopped again. I frowned in confusion, but before I could panic or make a break for it, I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat.

'Evangeline?'

I twirled in my stool and I couldn't help but throw my arms around his neck.

'Elijah!' I smiled, happy and incredibly hopeful that his presence meant a certain other Mikaelson was close by.

'It's been a while.' He murmured when I pulled back, straightening his tie and offering me a fond smile. Honestly it surprised me—we hadn't really had the time to bond in the 15th century, but he'd always been nice to me.

'Six hundred years and you haven't aged a day.' I teased, patting the barstool beside me for him to sit on, 'how do you do it?'

'I might as you the same thing.' His voice was soft, but the amusement was impossible to miss.

'So, what have you been up to?' I wondered, taking a sip of my drink.

'I appreciate your politeness Evangeline, but I insist that you ask me what you really want to know.' He smiled; sipping the whiskey Cami had bought over without him having to ask before moving on to serve someone else.

'Is he here?' my voice was small, desperate, and unsure.

'He will be,' he elegantly pulled back his sleeve to reveal his watch, 'in about ten minutes.'

'Elijah.' I breathed, suddenly feeling a loss for words and an incredible bought of insecurity, 'what if he doesn't—would he want to—I shouldn't be—I need to—.'

'Take a breath. I assure you that your presence will be anything but unwanted.' His hand left my arm when he was sure I wasn't about to bolt. I nodded in thanks to him, taking a few deep breaths like he'd instructed me to.

'Thank you,' I said, running a hand through my hair and packing away my letter into my bag before nervously tapping my nails on the bar, 'it's just I'm very aware that it's been a lot longer for him than it has been for me. And I know what he said then, but the realistic logical side of me is forcing me to acknowledge the huge time gap, you know? Before I came to look for him, I told myself that I wasn't going to be hurt or disappointed if he had forgotten all about me… I just needed to know that he was okay, that he was happy.'

'You love my brother, very much.' It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway, glancing down to my chipped blue nail polish.

'Since you left, he's been different.' Elijah said, smiling in reassurance when I looked up at him.

'Good different or bad different?' I asked timidly.

'Good. Very good.' Elijah paused, seemingly thinking about his next words before he spoke them, 'you awoke something in my brother that I believed to be gone forever. You bought back his humanity and the man I knew when we were human. For that, Evangeline, I will be eternally grateful.'

'I'm not sure I'm deserving of your gratitude, Elijah.' I glanced down bashfully, once again grateful that I couldn't blush.

'Oh, but you are. Don't underestimate how my brother cares for you, Evangeline.' He murmured, glancing over my shoulder at something before standing, 'I hope to see you again soon.'

'Me too.' I smiled, offering him a brief hug good bye, before turning back to the bar.

'Here's your gumbo.' Cami smiled, placing the bowl in front of me with the required cutlery.

'Thank you.' I returned her smile before picking up my spoon and digging in. It tasted incredible and I made a mental note to learn how to make it myself.

'It's nice to see that you still savour your food, my love.' That voice. That voice sent shivers down my spine and made me freeze all at once. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, it made goose bumps crawl up my arms.

I barely registered the sound of my spoon hitting the bar with a clatter as I turned around at inhumane speed to face him. I didn't remember moving, but I did remember that first breath I took from where my face was nestled into his neck, how my lungs filled up with the smells of leather, whiskey, paint and another smell that was just completely Klaus. My hands had tangled in his hair—a lot shorter than I remember it—but it was still just as soft and curly. My eyes fell shut at the feel of his hands on my back, his thumbs moving gently back and forth at the bottom of my spine. His body heat soaked through the thin vest top I was wearing, surrounding me with heat that made me feel comforted and _safe_. A feeling I didn't realise I'd missed so much until I was wrapped up in it again.

He took a sharp breath when I placed a gentle and chaste kiss to his pulse point. My hands fell from his hair to his chest, one resting over his heart and the other finding the collection of necklaces hiding underneath his t-shirt. When I finally glanced up at him, I felt my insides melt at the way he was looking at me. As his hand caressed the side of my face tenderly, he observed me with such love and affection that I wondered why I had ever believed he wouldn't want me.

'Would you like to take a walk?' he murmured softly, brushing my hair behind my ear.

'I'd love to.' I smiled, delighted when he returned the gesture.

I placed some money on the bar and collected my bags before taking Klaus' left hand in my right. My thumb moved back and forth across his knuckles as we walked in comfortable silence for a while.

'How long have you been in New Orleans?' I asked him, glancing over at him to see he was already looking at me.

'For a century or so. We came here, expecting it to be another stop before we moved on again to run from Mikael, but we each found a home here.' He murmured, and I couldn't help but savour every word, 'and so we managed to unite the factions, and together we destroyed Mikael.'

'You did?' I felt my eyes widen, both out of surprise and relief, 'that's amazing Klaus. I'm happy for you. You don't have to run anymore. I assume that means that you're a famous artist with galleries all over the world?'

He laughed and glanced away from me—somewhat bashfully—for the first time.

'I'm afraid not, love. I have a city to run,' he grinned; the pride on his face was impossible to miss.

'All by yourself?' I raised my brows at him.

'My siblings and I run the city.' He smiled fondly at the mention of his family.

'I'm happy to hear that. It's about time you realised you deserve love from your siblings.' I said, kissing his cheek when he seemed surprised, 'now about this lack of art galleries…'

He laughed again, louder than before and I couldn't help the tender way in which I observed him.

'You were an incredible artist in the 15th century and I can only imagine that talent has only grown with time. So tell me you have allowed the world to see your genius at least once?' I said, my voice gentle but not so much that he missed the sincerity in my tone.

He smiled softly and pulled me to a stop in the middle of the street. The crowd seemed to part for us, walking around us without jostling as if we were an obstacle built into the pavement. His hand slid down the side of my face, caressing the skin and when I looked up and met his eyes I was lost to the emotion in them. Our bodies moved, clearly familiar with one another despite the time apart. My shopping bags fell to the floor and my hands wound around his neck, one of his fell to my waist while the other moved to my hair to position my head at the perfect angle. The anticipation was immense; I could feel it, crackling like electricity in the air. I couldn't tell you who leaned in first, but I can tell you that when his soft lips touched mine, we took a moment just to appreciate the feeling. The feeling of contentedness that seemed to settle in us for a moment, before the lust took over. Our lips began to move from gentle, to desperate in a nanosecond. My hands slipped into his curls and pulled gently, and the barely audible growl that left his lips made me gasp in pleasure, and gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I could feel it all. I could feel his love for me, how much he had missed me, how much he wanted me, how happy he was to have me back… all of it. I could feel it _all_.

Although he seemed reluctant, Klaus pulled away from the kiss, but didn't move away all together. He rested his forehead against mine, softly smiling when I quietly whimpered in protest.

'You have no idea how much I've missed you, my love.' He whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

'I'm here now.' I assured him, 'and until you get tired of me, I don't plan on going anywhere ever again.'

'Well then, it's a good thing we're immortal.' He grinned, but his eyes were completely serious.

I placed one final chaste kiss on his lips, 'careful, I might think you have a thing for me.' I winked, leaning down to pick up my bags again.

'Oh, my love, I have more than a thing for you.' He kissed my temple and started leading me further up the street.

We fell back into a comfortable silence, that was only briefly broken when I asked him where we were going. When he told me we were going to the Mikaelson compound, we fell back into quiet again, taking the time to just appreciate each other. When Klaus bought the back of the hand he was holding to his lips, I felt the smile on my face grow as I saw the expression of complete bliss on his face—I was sure I looked the same way.

/

'I told you!' I whined, placing my hands over Klaus' as they came to rest on my waist. My head fell back against his shoulder, and my face nuzzled into his neck.

'It's not that bad.' He said, although the amusement in his voice made his words rather unconvincing.

I turned in his arms, being sure to stay in his embrace and cocked my eyebrow at him in challenge.

'Oh really?' I smirked, 'because you don't sound very sure about that.'

He had somehow talked me into painting when we'd reached the compound, and what I'd drawn was _supposed_ to be a tree, and in all fairness you could tell what it was, it just looked like a child had drawn it.

'Well we all have to learn somewhere, my love.' He rested his forehead against mine, a feeling that led to my eyes closing without my consent.

'Not all of us are born with natural talent,' he teased, and I couldn't help but smile at the playful smirk on his lips.

'Alright I changed my mind. I think your ego is big enough _without_ the art galleries.' I joked, running my hands through his hair.

His eyes closed at my touch and I leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. It was then that something occurred to me—his scent was the same. It shouldn't have been—I should have been able to smell the wolf part of him, and the fact that I couldn't made me frown in confusion as I pulled away from the kiss.

'What's the matter my love?' He asked, caressing the side of my face and his own brow furrowing in concern.

'Why don't you smell different? I can't sense the wolf side of you.'

His eyes softened and he removed his hand from my cheek to pull off a golden ring that held a ruby red stone at the centre.

'I had it spelled to make me appear as a vampire, after all no one could know that my curse had been broken.' He explained, handing the ring to me where I tossed it onto the couch that was up against the far wall.

'Well you don't need to wear it anymore.' I murmured, nuzzling into his chest and sighing softly at the scent of woodland and spice that hinted at his wolf gene, 'I'm sorry that you had to hide it away because of me.'

His arms wrapped securely around me and squeezed, 'don't apologise. It wasn't the same as the curse, if that's what is concerning you. I didn't feel trapped, the ring was like a cloak not a prison.'

'Still, you waited so long only to have to hide a part of who you are all over again.' My hand reached the side of his face, my thumb moving back and forth against his stubble, 'can you show me?'

He smirked when he understood what I meant and closed his eyes, taking a moment before slowly opening them again. Gone were his beautiful blue eyes, his amber werewolf eyes now in their place. My hands moved of their own accord to trace the black spidery veins under his eyes, mesmerised by the way they seemed to make his iris' glow _brighter._ He was captivating.

He was… 'Beautiful.' I whispered.

His eyes softened, and as they did, the blissful blue returned. His mouth opened as he observed me with so much emotion that my heart jumped in my chest.

'Evangeline I—' He started, but the sound of knocking on the door interrupted him.

'Nik, we're supposed to pick up Marcel and Bekah from the airport. You didn't forget did you?' A voice asked, one I was not familiar with, but I assumed it was one of the siblings he had stored in coffins the last time we met.

Klaus' shoulders stiffened for a split-second before they sagged in annoyance. He pulled me closer to him, my face now resting on his chest as his arms wound around my waist. I heard his mouth open as if he were about to respond, but before he could, the door was flung open, the wood hitting the wall with a thud that seemed to make the walls vibrate. In walked a young man who I could immediately tell was a Mikaelson—he walked with the same confidence that I had only ever seen in Klaus and Elijah—not to mention that he looked the double of the eldest sibling, minus the suit and a few years. His dark brown hair was cut into a modern style and he was wearing dark blue jeans with a white V-neck shirt and brown leather jacket. If I hadn't already guessed, I never would have known he was a thousand years old. He fit into the twenty first century perfectly. As Klaus spoke to him, I couldn't help but take note of the surprise and shock on the younger Mikaelson's face.

'Is there any need for such dramatics?' Klaus asked, his tone irritated but I could tell there was no real malice behind it.

'Well I sensed you had someone in here with you and I couldn't help but make an entrance. That shouldn't come as a surprise to you, Nik.' He smirked, his brown eyes curiously taking me in, and lingering on Klaus' arms firmly resting on my lower back.

'Ah yes, of course.' I saw Klaus roll his eyes in amusement as I pulled back from his chest before he looked down to me, tenderness all over his face.

'So, Nik,' he waited for either of us to look at him, but when we didn't he continued a mixture of amused and irritated, 'are you going to introduce me to your friend?'

Klaus sighed softly and switched our position so that he had one arm around my waist, holding me to his side, and the other stretched out to his sibling.

'My love, this is Kol my youngest and most irritating sibling,' Kol huffed but the jesting between the brothers couldn't be missed, 'Kol, this is Evangeline.'

I held my hand out for him to shake, and after a full ten seconds of him staring at me in both disbelief and a hint of recognition, he shook it eagerly.

'It's lovely to meet you darling, Nik hasn't stopped mentioning you for nearly a century, I'm sure it would have been longer if we'd mended the ole family squabbles before the early nineteenth century.' Kol sent me a wink as Klaus glared at him, though there was no real heat behind it.

I felt my heart flutter at the information as I offered him a bright smile, 'it's nice to meet you too.'

'Seeing as your long lost love has found you, I _suppose_ I can go on my own to fetch Bekah.' He said, dramatically laying a hand on his heart, making me chuckle and making Klaus roll his eyes, 'though I imagine she'll be the one to drive us back at illegal speeds so she can meet the woman who captured your heart.'

With a cheeky grin he was gone, closing the door softly behind him. I shook my head in amusement as I nuzzled into Klaus' neck and inhaled deeply. Honestly, I swear I was addicted to everything about him, up to and including the way he smelled; like woodland spice, paint, leather, whiskey and an unidentifiable scent that was just _him_. I loved how content and whole he made me feel.

'I love you.' I murmured against the soft skin of his neck, placing a chaste kiss to his skin when I saw goose bumps rise following my declaration.

'And I love you.' He said, his voice filled with emotion that made me hold him tighter, knowing he was probably thinking about how long he had waited for this moment.

I knew that we had so much to say, stories to share, life events to catch up on, but in that moment all we needed was the reminder of what we had. The relationship, the connection we shared, and it was reflected in how we held each other, how we tenderly kissed each other's skin, how we savoured the reconciliation. And so, our haste to share information was pushed to the bottom of the pile, and we continued to bask in the happiness we both undoubtedly felt in that moment, there, in Klaus' art studio, wrapped in each other's arms.

Klaus started to hum La Vie En Rose and I felt my eyes fall shut as we subconsciously swayed together. This was what love was—this feeling of being whole, of being content and being _home_ when I was in his arms.

 **And there we have it! Klaus and Evangeline back together at last (:**

 **I know you guys have been waiting for a while for this chapter, and I really hope it lives up to your expectations!**

 **You may be happy to know that their story isn't COMPLETELY over yet (;**

 **I'm planning on writing an epilogue to tie everything together, and to give an insight over Klaus and Evangeline's relationship so many years into the future.**

 **Let me know if there is anything specific you'd like me to include, I've already got plans to address the following:**

 **Finn's confinement to his coffin**

 **Elijah's single status**

 **How Evangeline's family & friends react to the truth**

 **A typical day at the Mikaelson compound in general**

 **Evangeline's relationship with each sibling**

 **Bekah and Marcel's relationship**

 **Kol's single status**

 **Let me know if there's anything else you'd like me to include/ mention in the comments!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _Five years after Evangeline returned from the 15_ _th_ _century._

'Bekah, really this is completely unnecessary.' I tried to reason with her, but I wasn't surprised when my protests seemed to fall on deaf ears.

'It may not be necessary but that doesn't mean it's not happening.' She winked, turning back to the owner of the cute little clothes store we'd found in the centre of the city. She was compelling her to let us have free run of the store, seeing as clothes were limited and she didn't want to lose out on the perfect outfit to someone else.

While she did that, I wondered around, absentmindedly looking at the different clothes she had to offer. I had to hand it to her, everything was beautiful and all one of a kind, seeing as she made the clothes herself and only ever made ten of everything. Once they sold, that was it.

'Find anything?' I asked Elena when I reached her.

'Oh my-,' she cut off with a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

'Sorry.' I grinned, amused that after so many years of me being a vampire I could still startle her.

She shot me a look, clearly not believing my apology but she waved me off anyway.

'You know, I'm surprised I can still startle you with your newfound heightened senses.' I teased.

Elena had become a vampire a few years ago, after she had turned twenty. She had given it a lot of thought beforehand, and was content with her decision when she asked Stefan to turn her so that she could spend an eternity by his side. The younger Salvatore had been hesitant, but after my sister assured him that she had done nothing but think about it since she met him, he followed through with her request.

'Well I was too busy wondering if this top would look cute on me.' She protested, holding up a white and baby pink lace crop top.

'It would not.' Bekah interjected, sliding up next to me and holding out a similar style crop top but in red, 'this colour suits your skin tone better.'

'Thank you, Bekah.' Elena smiled gratefully and put the reject back on the rack before adding the new addition to her basket.

I smirked in amusement when I realised that Elena had already gathered enough to fill half her basket, while Bekah had enough to warrant moving onto a third while I had nothing.

Bekah seemed to notice that too, 'why haven't you got anything in your basket yet? We only have another hour until we need to be back for dinner and the barbecue is tomorrow!'

'I know,' I sighed, running a hand through my hair, 'I've never been good at picking out clothes for myself Bekah. I hate shopping.'

Elena and Bekah gasped dramatically, as if this was news to them, which of course it wasn't. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics, but a small smile still found its way to my lips.

'Well that's easy enough. I'll pick something for you.' Bekah smiled, already wondering off to the back wall—I imagined she already had something in mind.

A few years ago, I would've tried to stop her, but I knew that she would only pick something that would compliment my figure and my personal tastes. She had a gift when it came to styling people, in any other time she could've been an amazing personal shopper. But then again, owning her own clothing line seemed more Bekah's style.

'So when are Stefan and Damon getting in?' I asked, following Elena around while she browsed through the other options.

'Tonight after dinner, which sucks but we can all probably watch a movie together.' Elena replied, the excitement at the prospect of seeing her love leaking into her voice.

'True, though it is Kol's turn to pick this month. Probably means we're gonna be stuck watching some gory horror movie.' I rolled my eyes fondly—the younger Mikaelson loved watching scary movies to mock and point holes in the stories.

'Better than Elijah's documentary obsession.' Elena joked. She wasn't wrong, though. Elijah was fascinated with watching documentaries on _anything_ —the last time it had been his pick, we sat through a two hour movie on how _cans_ were made.

'No arguments here.' Bekah laughed, adding an armful of clothes to my basket.

I knew there was more than one outfit choice there, but I also knew better than to argue—she liked to add options for me to choose from, plus anything I didn't want to wear tomorrow I could just wear some other time.

'Thanks, Bekah.' I smiled offering her a side hug, 'you're a godsend.'

Bekah snorted, commenting on the fact that no one had ever called her that in a thousand years. She offered me a kind smile though and I knew she was grateful for the compliment.

'Well if everyone's finished, I'm craving something sweet.' Elena mused.

'I know just the place.' Bekah smirked; I could already feel my mouth watering at the prospect of pastries.

/

'So, how's being newly married?' Bekah asked my sister just as I'd taken a huge bit of one of the beignets from the centre of the table.

My eyes closed in pleasure and I couldn't help the small moan that formed at the back of my throat from the taste. Heaven.

'Great.' Elena's expression visibly lit up, as it always did when she spoke of her relationship with the younger Salvatore, 'we're actually thinking about moving to New Orleans permanently. Stefan wants to talk to you guys about it first, just to make sure it's alright, but hopefully there won't be an issue. I'm ready to move on from Mystic Falls, and I want to be closer to my second family, seeing as the only ones really left back home are me, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie.'

It was true; Jeremy and a few of his friends from school had decided to travel the world before committing to a college, and Jenna had moved back to Denver after Jeremy had graduated. The old house was currently being rented out by Jenna being as none of us had the heart to put it up for sale.

'I don't think that will be a problem, Elena you're family.' I assured her with a smile, honestly the thought of her moving to the city filled me with joy, 'the Mikaelson's love you like a sister, and Stefan and Nik have the biggest bromance going on, there should be zero issues.'

'She's right, Lena.' Bekah assured her, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement—I imagined mine looked the same. The prospect of us all living in the same city all the time was just too wonderful to comprehend. Usually we had to made do with one weekend a month—that was the mandatory minimum for the whole family to meet up, no matter where they were in the world they had to be back for family weekend. Though to be fair, Elena, Stefan and Damon were the only ones who didn't live in the city permanently, so that rule only really applied to them.

'Do you think Bonnie will come to the barbecue?' I wondered, sipping my caramel latte as I waited for an answer.

Bonnie was a somewhat touchy subject for the group. When I'd gathered the courage and will to go back to Mystic Falls to tell my family the truth about what had happened, Bonnie and Katherine were the only two who had an issue. Bonnie because she believed I'd defied the balance of nature by helping break a curse that had been in place for so long, and Katherine because she'd lost five hundred years bound to paranoia and fear.

It had taken some time, but eventually Bonnie realised that if the curse shouldn't have been broken, the means to break it wouldn't have existed. Katherine was more stubborn and even attempted to gather enough firepower from witches, vampires and werewolves to take Klaus and Elijah down. Of course, when they found out whom she wanted them to go up against they immediately backed out, a few even coming to New Orleans to warn the Mikaelsons of the potential threat—they didn't want to go up against the strongest supernatural army in the world. Which was of course what the Mikaelson's had built in New Orleans. It was the place that any species could come and live with different supernatural creatures in harmony. They did such a good job ruling it, fairly and with a genuine care for each and every person, that the loyalty they earned from each member of the city was unwavering. That was something Katherine hadn't realised, until it was too late.

Klaus and Elijah had sent a few werewolves and vampires for her to "recruit." Of course, it had been a ploy to lure her to New Orleans and once they had her, they gave her three options:

Give up her ploy for revenge and start living her immortal life without a thirst for repentance

Let herself be compelled to once again forget why she wanted vengeance

Or die.

Her rage had inevitably made the decision for her. After she had been given her options, I had returned to the compound after meeting Cami for a drink at Rousseau's. My appearance reminded her of her hatred and she'd attempted to attack me immediately, before she could however Elijah had removed her heart while Klaus had flashed to my side, prepared to aid me should I need it. We had both stared at the elder Mikaelson in shock, but he simply dropped her heart and ordered for her body to be burned to ash.

I still remembered the conversation I'd had with him that night.

 _A few months after Evangeline returned from the 15_ _th_ _century._

 _I took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to knock on his door, but I found myself shuffling from foot to foot. I was just about to bolt and return to bed with Nik when the door opened of its own accord._

' _Evangeline, is there something I can help you with?' Elijah's calm voice tampered a little of my anxiety, as did the absence of anger or sorrow in his eyes. But I didn't let that fool me completely—I knew just as well as anyone that he was the best at withholding emotions from those closest to him._

' _I- I just wanted to apologise.' I said, clearing my throat as my voice broke._

' _Whatever for?' he gestured for me to enter his bedroom and I took a seat on one of the armchairs he had opposite his bed. Elijah himself perched himself on the foot of his bed, rolling his shirtsleeves up to his elbows as he awaited my response._

' _For Katherine. I know you cared for her once, and it's my fault that nothing happened with her.' I murmured, suddenly finding myself enamoured with the sleeves of the Henley that I was wearing that happened to belong to my hybrid._

' _If I ever cared for Katarina, it was because she reminded me of another life.' Elijah said, the softness of his voice caused me to look up to him, 'she reminded me of a time where my biggest worry was competing with my brother to win the affections of a woman who looked a lot like her.'_

' _Tatia.' I said, familiar with the story._

' _Indeed. When we were human my biggest concerns were trying to win Tatia's hand in marriage, and protecting my siblings from our brute of a father. Katarina reminded me of that, and as a result caused me to yearn for that simplicity.'_

 _I nodded, somewhat understanding._

' _Of course, that changed when I realised that Niklaus was finding his humanity, due to a mysterious girl from the future.' Elijah smiled knowingly at me, and I couldn't help but look down, grateful that I couldn't blush, 'you see Evangeline, your appearance in our lives made me yearn for my life in the present. It made me yearn for a time that we could all sit down together as a family and be happy. Happier than we ever were when we lived in that small village in Mystic Falls over a thousand years ago. For the first time in a long time, I was excited by what the future would bring, rather than being consumed with dread over the prospect of witnessing my family commit heinous acts before my very eyes. You saved this family. And for Katarina to come along and try to inadvertently tear that apart, well you know by now… no one hurts my family and lives. And you, Evangeline are just as much a part of this family as I am.'_

 _I knew that my cheeks were wet with tears but I didn't care. In a flash I was hugging Elijah and unconsciously soaking his shirt with tears. He hugged me back and I found myself grateful and lucky to have been accepted into the Mikaelson family._

' _Thank you, Elijah.' I murmured against his chest._

' _Always and forever, sister.' He murmured back, placing a chaste kiss to the top of my head._

 _Back to five years after Evangeline returned from the 15_ _th_ _century._

That had been a few months after I returned from the past, and Elijah and I had only grown closer. He was like the big brother I had always wanted, and being accepted into the fold meant that I was also gifted with the huge family I'd always yearned for. I was immensely grateful, being as I'd given up on the idea of a big family when I'd been turned into a vampire. I was lucky, and a day didn't go by where I wasn't reminded of that.

'No. She's accepted everything and I know she understands, but she doesn't want to be a part of it.' Elena said, her bright expression dimming considerably at the reminder of her absent ex-best friend.

'I'm sorry sweetie.' I murmured, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

'It's okay. It's her life to live, and she doesn't want to live it immersed in the supernatural world like we do. That's her choice and she's well within her rights to make it.' Elena murmured, her eyes conveying the sincerity behind her words.

It sucked, of course it did, but Elena was right. Bonnie was living her life like she wanted to—without vampires, hybrids and werewolves. Elena and I still loved her, but we knew it was just a part of life; some people are only meant to be in your life for a certain amount of time before you drift apart and they leave you with the memories you created together.

/

'Aren't you ever going to tire of painting me?' I murmured, partially amused and fond from where I leaned against the doorframe.

After lunch with my sisters, I'd returned to the compound and after placing my newly acquired clothes into our room, I went to find him. Where I found him wasn't a surprise; he was in his art studio painting yet another portrait of me. My heart fluttered every time I saw him taking the time to put me onto another canvas; I'd been so overcome with love when he'd shown me the ones he'd painted in my absence that I'd been reduced to a puddle of tears. Nik still had yet to let me hear the end of that.

'How could one ever tire of capturing such beauty?' he grinned, his eyes sparkling with adoration as he turned to face me. In a flash I was at his side, my arm wound around his waist as I placed a chaste yet passionate kiss to his lips.

'How was your day?' he asked, pulling me against his chest and winding his arms around my waist.

'Fine. Bekah picked out some clothes for me to wear tomorrow.' I told him, my hands resting against his chest and my head against his shoulder.

He chuckled, 'I don't know why you go; you hate shopping.'

I hummed in agreement before adding, 'but I love spending time with my sisters.'

'Forgive me, I find it hard to imagine why anyone would enjoy Bekah's company.' He deadpanned, but broke out into a laugh when I lightly slapped his shoulder in reprimand.

'Elena mentioned that her and Stefan were thinking of moving here.' I grinned, my hands moving to his shoulders as I leaned back to meet his gaze.

'Is that so?' he said, his hands falling to my hips as a smile formed on his at the sight of my happiness.

I nodded, 'she mentioned Stefan wanted to run it by you all first, but it you're okay with it then they're gonna come.'

'Why would we have a problem?' he mused, his eyes dancing with mirth.

'I think it's Stefan's idea to be honest. Just to make sure they're not stepping on any toes.' I shrugged, not really understanding the need for permission myself.

'Well I'd never deny them residence here and I doubt anyone else would either, lest they incur your wrath.' He teased, grinning when I playfully glared at him.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said innocently.

It was true, of course. Over my time with the Mikaelson's I'd gained a reputation. My temper was known to rival Nik's when someone threatened or hurt my family. I'd always been protective, and that instinct had only become heightened when I'd become a vampire. And now I had a family that ruled New Orleans, we were bound to attract trouble, which led to my protective instincts rearing their head more often than I was used to. The Mikaelson's, Nik especially, thought my ability to go from calm to a force that the devil himself would be intimidated by was hilarious. But I couldn't help it. And I was happy to have found a family that understood and even rivalled my over protective tendencies. I thought back to the first time we'd incurred a threat after Katherine.

 _A year after Evangeline returned from the 15_ _th_ _century._

 _I woke up to the sun shining on my face, which wasn't unusual seeing as Nik and I had a habit of forgetting to close the drapes. I smiled when I felt his arms still wrapped around me, his warmth seeping through the shirt of his I was wearing. I rolled over to face him and was unsurprised to see his eyes already open; it was rare that I awoke before him, but even though he woke before me most days, he preferred to stay and hold me until I woke up before he even thought of getting out of bed. I'd asked him about it before and he'd admitted to taking the time to bask in the gratitude he felt for finally being able to wake up with me in his arms. I'd held him tight after that._

' _Good morning my love.' His voice was husky with sleep, and I couldn't help the small shiver of desire that shot down my spine._

' _Good morning my hybrid.' I murmured back, placing a kiss to his cheek, a wave of adoration washing over me at his bashful smile that always followed me calling him that._

 _That became my nickname for him not long after I found him again and he was able to finally reveal that he had broken his curse. At first, the reception had varied from fear to acceptance. Unfortunately the latter opinion was rare; Elena and everyone from back home had accepted it fairly quickly, though I assumed that Elena not needing to die for the curse to be broken was the main reason for that. It took a while for the factions of New Orleans to realise that Klaus being part werewolf as well as vampire made no difference to who he was as a ruler. When they did, the criticism, fear and disgust had dissipated. Though Nik liked to joke that my attitude towards those who criticised him was the main reason for that. I'd started calling him "My Hybrid" because I wanted him to know he had no reason to be ashamed of who he was, and to remind him that I loved every single part of him._

' _Do we have any plans today?' I wondered, nuzzling into his neck, his scent keeping me in a state of contentedness. My eyes were starting to flutter shut again, and I found myself not wanting to fight it._

' _Actually, Sophie has contacted Elijah and informed us of a potential threat coming to New Orleans.' Nik murmured, his lips against my hair._

' _Hmmm.' I said, not really processing his words and placing a kiss onto the side of his neck._

 _He chuckled kissing my hair and pulling me tighter against him, 'I should tell you of all potential threats after you've just woken up my love.'_

' _Hmmm.' I sighed as his hand starting to move back and forth across my lower back._

 _I thought I heard him chuckle again and it made me smile as I fell into unconsciousness._

 _/_

 _Kol and Bekah were doubled over in laughter where we were gathered in the courtyard of the compound. Klaus was laughing a lot less rambunctiously, while Elijah was a lot more reserved, though his amusement was still obvious on his expression._

' _I don't bloody believe this.' I muttered, shaking my head in exasperation, 'are you having me on?'_

' _No my love, we're not.' Nik's dimpled smile eased my embarrassment a little, 'I told you of the threat three days ago after you woke up. You must have still been half asleep.'_

' _That's cheating!' I complained, slapping his shoulder, 'you should've told me again when I was actually awake.'_

' _Technically you were conscious.' Kol pointed out, seeming to have recovered enough to add a comment._

' _Obviously not enough.' I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, 'now tell me about this threat.'_

' _The De Martials are on their way to New Orleans.' Elijah said solemnly and I nodded, familiar with the story._

 _The elder Mikaelson had informed Niklaus over what he had done a few centuries after I'd returned to the future, and Nik had told me a few months ago. Nik had definitely been furious but his rage had subsided when he realised why his elder brother had done what he'd done. It had been around that time that Nik had told his siblings the truth about what happened to their mother. The reactions to that news had varied. Kol hadn't had much of one, Elijah had already known but Bekah had taken it the hardest. But after some time, she came to forgive him._

' _So they want revenge for the time they spent pretending to be you and leading Mikael astray.' I summarised, the wheels in my head turning._

' _I'd imagine so.' Bekah mused, coming to sit by me on the sofa and stretching her legs out over my lap. Kol came to sit on the other side of me and rolled his eyes at the intrusion of Bekah's legs on his lap as well, but he didn't protest._

' _Do you think Aurora might have other motivations?' I asked, internally wincing at the insecurity in my voice._

' _If that psychotic bitch comes anywhere near you darling, I can assure you she will be torn limb from limb.' Kol patted my shoulder for reassurance._

' _That's not what I'm worried about.' I rolled my eyes and then frowned, 'why would she be interested in me? I doubt she even knows who I am.'_

' _Over the years you were not with us, we were subtle and discrete over your existence, but evidently rumours did get out about you.' Elijah explained, smiling at my wide eyes, 'your name along with your importance to this family made you somewhat of a legend. Though, no one knew why, or even knew of anyone by the name of Evangeline, so it's often been dismissed as a rumour.'_

' _Until now.' Nik murmured, his eyes on me and shining with concern._

' _And Aurora always was the jealous type.' Bekah sneered._

' _I don't care about me.' I muttered; my only concern was with my family, 'you're basically invincible. If they're coming for revenge now after all this time, that must mean they have a plan, one that they're confident will work.'_

' _We've faced many people over our thousand years, all of which intended to end us all, and yet we're still here.' Elijah murmured, smiling in assurance, 'I assure you, this time will be no different.'_

 _I wished I had his confidence, but I had a bad feeling about this and Nik must have sensed it because he held his hand out to me from where he was sat on the armchair. I shifted Bekah's legs off me and moved to sit on his lap. His scent soothed my nerves like a balm—I'd always be grateful for how safe Nik's arms made me feel. Especially in that moment because the absence of anxiety allowed me to think clearly and I had a plan._

 _/_

 _Nik: They're here. Aurora left a body surrounded by lavender and a scavenger hunt for me to follow._

 _Kol: Tristan has made himself known; he's already got the strix out looking for vampires descended from Elijah._

 _Elijah: The witches are preforming the spell now._

 _Me: Lucien has just walked into Rousseau's._

 _Bekah: This is an insane plan; I just want that on the record._

 _Nik: Now is not the time. Focus._

 _Me: If anything bad happens, I just want you to know I love you all._

 _I slid my phone into the back pocket of my high-waisted jeans, subtly watching Lucien from where I sat at the bar, while Bekah was blending in with the crowd thanks to a glamour spell a witch had placed on her. My hair was down and wavy, cutting off at the bottom of my spine and offering me some comfort as it covered up the most of my back. The crop top had been Bekah's idea, it was white, lacy and entirely too revealing but I was looking to gain the attention of Lucien._

 _A small smile formed on my lips as I noticed a family of tourists sitting by the window, a mother and father sat across from their twin daughters. They were all laughing and talking, enjoying their meal together. I felt a small wave of homesickness wash over me in that moment. I hadn't seen my family in almost a year—not since I'd told them the truth about everything. We were still in touch, but I hadn't seen them in the flesh for ten months, and I realised in that moment that I missed them. It wasn't as bad as it could be, as I was already surrounded by family, but I found myself wondering if Elena, Jeremy and Jenna would be up for a weekend visit. Though it would be difficult to organise now; Elena was coming up to the end of senior year, Jeremy near the end of Junior, and Jenna was in the middle of writing her thesis. Though I'd heard from Elena that she was thinking of moving back to Denver after Jeremy was done with school. As the youngest Gilbert had already mentioned his desire to travel after he graduated, and with Elena potentially going to collage, Jenna would be in Mystic Falls all by herself. It wouldn't be the same not having Jenna back home, but I understood her desire to move away being as the life she had before our parents died was in Denver._

' _Hello there darling.' An arrogant sounding voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right to see just the man I was looking for, now occupying the empty seat beside me._

' _Hello.' I forced a smile and hoped the disgust didn't show on my face. He was sitting far too close and his scent was overwhelming me. He smelled like he'd bathed in cologne and whiskey, it was so bad that I had to make due with breathing through my mouth. A pang of longing to be encased in my Hybrid's scent overwhelmed me, but I forced myself to focus._

' _Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?' He smirked, his breath fanning over my face. If I were still capable of vomiting, I would have in that moment._

' _You'll have to be more specific. In this bar or in this city?' I was being evasive, but I couldn't help it._

' _This city, of course.' He said, taking a sip of the drink in his hand._

' _I like it here.' I shrugged, downing the shot of tequila Cami placed in front of me. Apparently seeming uninterested was a sure way to garner his attention, which was exactly what was needed. I leaned forward over the bar to grab the bottle of liquor that Cami had purposefully left within reach._

' _I'm starting to as well' I rolled my eyes when I realised he was checking out my ass and when I fell back into my seat his eyes trailed over my chest. I fought the urge to cross my arms to try and cover up as I poured myself another shot._

' _How would you feel about coming back to my place later?' he asked, his fingers trailing up and down my arm. I assume he mistook my shiver of disgust as pleasure, because his hand moved to my back, trailing up and down my spine and lightly tugging my hair._

 _Quick as a flash I held his wrist in mine, before he could react I snapped it like a twig, 'I think I'd rather set myself on fire.'_

' _You're feisty I like that.' He bit out as he reset his wrist with a click._

' _I'm leaving now.' I huffed placing a hundred on the bar to cover my drinks and tip._

 _I shot Bekah a reassuring look before I left. I didn't have to turn around to know he was following me; his pungent scent assured me he was._

 _It shouldn't have been so simple, but it was. I led him into a trap; witches bought him to his knees while I turned and snapped his neck. After that, he was trapped in a basement with chains and boundary spells, where he would be bled out until the vervain was out of his system. Which shouldn't take long for how fast the selected vampires were working on him. One down. Two to go._

 _/_

' _Nik?' I called out as I entered the compound—he should have been back by now and I'll admit the fact he wasn't had me feeling both worried and insecure._

 _I was about to call him when the scent hit my nose—blood. Most importantly Nik's blood. I followed it to his art studio—he was in the centre of the room a circle of salt hinting at the boundary spell that was around him. He was shirtless and the dried blood on his torso hinted at how much he had lost. Despite the overwhelming urge to go to him, I forced myself to focus, someone had obviously done this to him, but where were they? I didn't have to look far. She had her back to me, which hinted at her arrogance—she clearly didn't perceive me to be a threat. She was staring at one of the portraits Nik had painted of me and hung along the back wall. Her fingers were pressed against the canvas gently at first, and in the blink of an eye her fingers tore through with such force she created a hole in the brickwork. That was when she turned to face me. Her eyes is what stood out to me at first, they were a striking green, seeming to shine brighter due to the red curly hair that draped around her shoulders and down her back. She was dressed in a short and low cut black dress; clearly she'd been intending to impress my Hybrid._

' _Aurora I presume.' I said, unable to keep the venom from my voice._

' _You've heard of me?' she seemed to preen with the knowledge._

' _Yes, when Nik was recounting his psychotic exes you were the first name out of his mouth.' I smiled, inwardly cheering when her expression transformed into fury._

' _I cannot understand what he possibly sees in you.' She sneered, walking around me like a shark circling its prey._

' _That makes two of us,' I shrugged._

' _I'll admit I'm disappointed. I expected more fire.' She said, coming to stand in front of me again, and that was when she revealed a stake, 'white oak seems a waste on you, but it'll kill you just the same and to be honest, I rather enjoy the poetry of Nik waking up to see you dead beside him. The pathetic abomination will be so overcome with grief that he'll be powerless to falling into my awaiting arms. As soon as that happens, I'll be able to easily convince him to dagger his other pathetic siblings and we'll live happily ever after as King and Queen of New Orleans.'_

 _My eyes flashed and before she could comprehend it, the stake clattered to the floor as the snap her wrist made when I twisted it behind her back echoed throughout the room._

' _How dare you.' I growled, unbelievably enraged, picking the stake myself and plunging it into her stomach. She fell to her knees with a cry of pain, her hands moving to the wound when I yanked the wood out._

' _How dare you come into this city and threaten my family. How dare you call my Hybrid an abomination? The way I see it, the only abominable creature in this room is you, you psychotic, ignorant, pretentious bitch.' I snarled, too far-gone in my fury to notice my Hybrid stirring behind me._

' _This isn't your family.' She protested, albeit a little weekly as I drove the stake through her chest, a mere inch from her heart._

' _Yes it is. I love each and every one of the Mikaelson's, and I'd be damned if I let you threaten one of them, but all of them, including the man I love more than_ _ **anything**_ **?** _Well you just signed your death certificate.' With that, my hand punctured her chest cavity, clenching around her heart and tearing it out. I watched with relief and satisfaction as her corpse turned grey, before dropping the organ to the ground._

 _I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to send a text to the group chat; pleased to see everyone else had achieved their goals without a hitch._

 _Me: Need a witch back at the compound. Aurora has Nik trapped with a boundary spell._

 _Elijah: Will bring Sophie now._

 _Me: Thanks, Lijah. Glad everyone else is okay._

 _Elijah had been with the witches to lure those of his sire line and trap them. Those who already resided in the quarter had been given a remedy that granted them immunity while the spell was being cast. When the strix arrived they would be given the chance to leave Tristan's leadership or risk death. Tristan himself was trapped much like Lucien in a separate space secured with chains and witchcraft, which is where he would remain until the vervain had been drained and his plan had been compelled out of him. Either way, after that was discovered they would both be dead. The same had been planned for Aurora… before I'd gone AWOL._

' _Evangeline.' I jumped a mile at the sound of his voice, having not heard him come around. When I faced him I was surprised by the intense expression on his face._

' _Are you okay?' I asked, my fingers pressing against the boundary in vein as I tried to reach him._

' _I'm fine. A little hungry, but otherwise I'll live. I managed to secure the location of the white oak from her mind before she incapacitated me.' He smiled softly, 'I already sent the location to Kol, I'm sure he's taken care of it by now.'_

' _Then why do you look so… astounded?' I wondered._

' _Because watching you defend our family, and defend me has got to have been one of the most erotic things I've ever seen.' He told me honestly._

 _I blinked in surprise before letting out a laugh, him joining me. Though I knew he was being sincere due to the lust in his eyes, which seemed to grow as his eyes roamed over my outfit._

' _I'll take it your part of the plan was successful?' he wondered._

' _Yes, though I feel like I need to scrub every inch of my body. Lucien is a pig.' I informed him honestly. There were no secrets between us._

' _What did he do?' Nik growled, his eyes flashing protectively._

' _He touched my arm and back, pulled on my hair and leaned way too close. Not terrible when you say it aloud but he made me feel really uncomfortable. But it doesn't matter now.' I waved it off, 'once he's had the vervain drained from his system and whatever plan they had in place is revealed he's dead. At the rate they were draining him, I can't imagine it would take long.'_

 _This seemed to soothe him somewhat, but I could see him itching to hold me, his wolf needing to make sure I was indeed okay. Thankfully in that moment, Elijah walked through the door, Sophie following closely behind him. The elder Mikaelson raised a brow at the dead De Martial on the floor in confusion, looking over and pursing his lips in amusement when I hid my bloodied hand and the stake behind my back._

' _I don't remember killing her being a part of the plan,' Elijah commented as Sophie got to work._

' _I know. My temper might have gotten the best of me.' I winced like a child about to be reprimanded by their parents._

' _She defended us brother. Aurora intended to kill her and use my grief to manipulate me to dagger you all and allow her to rule beside me.' Nik explained, amused by my timid behaviour._

' _I couldn't help it. I'm protective of my family, and of Nik, she threatened all of that.' I pursed my lips, glancing down to her body, 'she was one crazy bitch.'_

 _Nik laughed loudly and the sound bought a smile to my lips, relieved that at least he wasn't pissed at me for messing with the plan. A glance at Elijah and the amusement on his expression assured me he wasn't all that mad either. I felt the tension in my shoulders ease._

' _She had white oak though,' I revealed the stake and handed it to the older Original, 'Nik sent Kol to collect the rest.'_

 _Elijah nodded, some tension easing from his expression. In that moment Kol entered the room, grinning so widely I was surprised when his face didn't split in half._

' _The white oak is gone. Apparently they gathered it from the wood made to construct a bridge and sign in Mystic Falls. Ironic, but alas I has all burned to ash.' He said, practically bouncing with happiness at his success._

' _Excellent. Well done brother.' Nik said, his expression conveying the sincerity behind his words. Kol's expression softened under Nik's praise and I couldn't help but smile at the strong bonds they all now shared—My Hybrid had told me of Kol's feeling of being left out of the family and so moments like this reminded me of how much they'd all overcome._

 _Kol nodded, a soft smile aimed at his older brother before he accepted a hug from Elijah and then me. When I pulled away, he frowned at the dried blood on my hand and forearm._

' _Don't ask.' I said before he could inquire._

 _Kol looked over to Nik who grinned and nodded in answer to his silent question: he would tell him later._

' _It's all done.' Sophie announced, but before she could even get up from the floor I found myself surrounded by Nik's warmth and his scent._

 _All of the tension eased of my body, and I felt Nik relax too as his face nuzzled into my neck and took in my scent, now assured that I was in fact okay._

' _You two are too cute.' Bekah commented, I noted that she had her own voice back, which meant the glamour had been removed, but I didn't lift my head to look._

 _I hummed in contentment as Nik's hand moved back and forth at the bottom of my spine, while his other hand rested at the centre of my back, his thumb moving back and forth comfortingly. The warmth his arms and hands emitted would never fail to make me feel safe and home. One of my hands were moving through the curls on his head, while the other rested against his chest, playing with the collection of necklaces that laid there. I was so contented and relaxed that I almost forgot where we were and what had happened when—_

' _Why is Aurora dead?' Bekah asked._

 _Nik laughed and I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed and already aware that I would never live this down._

 _/_

 _Back to Five years after Evangeline returned from the 15_ _th_ _century._

'Come on, Kol!' Bekah complained from one of the love seats—Nik and I occupied the other.

'It's my choice, Bekah. You think I wanted to watch that god-awful romance movie you picked last month? _No_. But did I complain?' his question was intended to be rhetorical but I answered anyway.

'Excessively.' I deadpanned, chuckling with the others.

'Well—I didn't complain as much as I wanted to.' He said, as if that were a solid argument. I rolled my eyes and settled further into Nik's side, my head resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around me and he was tracing random patterns on my arm. I sighed in contentment, knowing that if he kept that up with how warm and relaxed I was, I wouldn't see ten minutes of this movie.

'Then Bekah can complain just shy of how much she wants to, and you'll have to take it.' Marcel pointed out, laughing at Kol's affronted expression.

'Can we just get this over with? The sooner it's on, the sooner it can be over.' Elena mumbled, a blanket wrapped around her, that and her husband's arms around her providing her with protection from the zombies that Kol was subjecting us to. She was sat on the far end of the couch, Stefan to her right, Kol to his right and Damon on the other side of him. Bekah and Marcel were sat on the armchair; the female Mikaelson basically sat on her husband's lap.

'Come on, you're a vampire. If zombies were running around in this world, they'd be no match for any of us.' Damon smirked smugly from his seat next to Kol.

'You don't know that. What if a zombie bite affected us? If we also became zombie's I'd hate to spend an eternity like _that._ ' Elena argued, pointing to the zombie that was now on the screen.

Instead of arguing, Damon shushed her, reaching for a handful of popcorn where the ridiculously huge bowl rested on Kol's lap. I busied myself with the chocolate Eminem's I'd commandeered, occasionally feeding some to Nik as I munched away.

I reached over to the arm of the chair for one of the blood bags we'd bought over to sustain us through the movie. I opened the cap and drank a few sips before offering some to my Hybrid, when he was finished I recapped it and placed it back where I'd grabbed it. I sighed softly, not interested in the movie in the slightest. But I knew this was the whole point of movie night, it wasn't simply to watch; it was an opportunity to spend time together. Glancing around I noticed that Bekah and Nik were also unimpressed, Elena was terrified, while Kol, Damon, Marcel were overly amused by what passed as a horror movie.

I shifted in Nik's arms so my head now rested on his shoulder, I faced his neck, not bothering any further with the terrible acting on the screen and started to play with the collection of necklaces around his throat. A small smile always formed on my face when my fingers connected with the only metallic one he wore—the locket I'd given him all those centuries ago. He'd tried to return it to me, but I insisted he wore it, liking that a part of me was always with him on the rare occasions I couldn't be. In return he'd gifted me with his necklace that bore the Mikaelson crest. It had originally hung from a leather cord but he'd had it transferred to a silver chain and I wore it around my neck, happy to have something that reminded me of him for always.

'Bored there my love?' He murmured, to quiet to be heard by anyone else over the T.V.

'While I'm in your arms? Never.' I grinned as his chuckle, placing a kiss to his pulse point.

'Do you ever think about getting married?' Nik asked and I blinked at the question.

I leaned up, my hands resting against his face so I could take in his expression. He looked curious, yet slightly nervous.

'I used to all the time when I was human. Had my perfect wedding all planned out. But it was something I gave up on when I became a vampire.' I told him honestly.

'Why?' he wondered, reaching up to brush some hair behind my ear.

'Because I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to spend an eternity with me. I could barely imagine sixty years, but forever? It just seemed impossible.' I murmured.

'What about now?' he seemed tentative, which was rare for him and I couldn't help but instinctively move a hand to his hair, knowing that it soothed him.

'Is that your way of proposing?' I teased, trying to ease his nerves.

He grinned, leaning up and pecking my lips before falling back to the love seat, 'I've been thinking about it for a while now.'

The sincerity in his expression caught me off guard, but my surprise quickly faded to delight, 'really?'

He nodded, relieved by my excitement, 'I even have a ring. I was planning on a romantic dinner with just the two of us, ending with me asking you.'

'That sounds like quite the proposal.' I commented, my hand gently moving back and forth against his jaw, 'why mention it now?'

'My love, patience has never been my strength. I've waited so long to have you back in my arms and I can't keep putting off making you mine because I'm waiting for a perfect moment. Every moment with you is more perfect than I ever could have imagined, and certainly more perfect than I deserve. I love you Evangeline, with everything that I am. Spend an eternity with me. Marry me.' He said, softly wiping away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks.

'Okay,' I was sure my tears didn't dampen the pure happiness that I could feel radiating from my face. Nik captured my lips, kissing me with a softness and tenderness that made my heart flutter in my chest.

'I love you.' I told him, my voice barely above a whisper, but his soft smile assured me that he'd heard me.

'I love you too.' He replied as I settled against his chest again.

I drifted off to sleep there, surrounded by our oblivious family and in the arms of the man I loved.

/

 _Five years and six months after Evangeline returned from the 15_ _th_ _century._

'You look beautiful.' Jenna said, dabbing away the tears in her eyes with a tissue.

I smiled at her from where I was sat, getting my hair curled by one of the professionals Bekah had hired for all of us.

'Thank you Aunt Jenna.' I winked.

'If you're this emotional now, you're gonna be done for when she puts on the dress.' Elena teased, winding an arm around Jenna's waist.

They had all gotten ready before me so they (mainly Bekah) could assure everything else was going to plan everywhere else. The female Mikaelson was currently checking on the boys and making sure they were finished, honestly I was so grateful for her. If it hadn't been for her input, I doubt we could've pulled off the wedding I'd been dreaming of since I was a little girl.

'I know, I just keep thinking about your Mom and Dad and how proud they would be right now.' She said, barely squeezing out her words before the tears started streaming again.

'They are here, Jenna. Maybe not in body but definitely in spirit.' Elena assured both our aunt and I. I offered her a grateful smile, my eyes flicking over to my bouquet of red and white roses I would be holding while walking down the isle—my mom and dad's favourite flowers. It had been Nik's idea and I'd loved it.

'You're right.' Our emotional aunt nodded, seeming to steel herself as she dabbed her eyes one last time before securing her tissue in her bra. Elena and I shared an amused glance.

'You both look beautiful by the way.' I complimented them.

I had chosen Elena as my maid of honour, with Bekah and Jenna being bridesmaids. Each wore a deep purple A-line styled dress made of chiffon material. This colour matched the ties of the groomsman, aside from Nik's—his would be white. The dress cut off just below the knee, revealing the black platform shoes each of them wore. I had encouraged them to choose how they wanted to wear their own hair and was surprised when they'd all agreed on one hairstyle for them all. Their hair had been curled, with the front being pinned back to the backs of their heads with a jewelled clip that matched the deep purple of their dresses. They looked stunning.

'Not as beautiful as you're going to look.' Bekah commented as she re-entered the room, looking moderately relieved.

'What's up?' Lena asked.

'Nik's pacing a hole in the floor from his room. It amazes me how quickly his paranoia grows the longer he's separated from you.' She shook her head in amazement, moving over to the mirror to unzip my dress.

'Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad if _someone_ hadn't made us sleep apart last night.' I muttered, already reaching for my phone.

'It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding!' Bekah protested, frowning when she saw me walking towards the bathroom, 'what are you doing? You need to put your dress on, the ceremony starts in ten minutes!'

'I'll be two, I promise.' I smiled reassuringly and closed the door behind me, finding Nik's contact and clicking it before bringing it to my ear.

It rung once before he answered, 'Evangeline.' He murmured; his voice already sounding a little more relaxed.

'Hello my gorgeous Hybrid and soon to be husband.' I answered brightly, smiling at the sound of his chuckle, 'what's this I hear about you being paranoid?'

'It's nothing, my love. Just my self depreciating voice rearing it's ugly head and telling me that I don't deserve you.' He said, his voice more sombre now.

'Nik, you are the strongest, sweetest, smartest, funniest, sexiest and most talented man I've ever known. So you tell that voice inside your head to shove it because you're an amazing man and I promise to keep reminding you of that fact for eternity.'

'Thank you, my love. You always know what to say,' he said, his voice soft.

'You're welcome, we all need reassurance sometimes, and that's nothing to be ashamed of.' My voice was as gentle as his.

'I can't wait to marry you.' I could sense his smile on the other side of the phone.

'Right back at you my Hybrid.' I grinned, 'speaking of I should put my dress on before Bekah has an aneurism. I'll see you soon.'

'That you will, my love.'

I hung up the phone and exited the bathroom, handing my phone to Jenna while Bekah and Elena helped me step into my dress. I had surprised everyone with my determination to choose my own wedding attire, which was fair seeing as any other clothing trip ended with me leaving it to Bekah. But I'd had a very specific dress in mind for my wedding day and I was overjoyed with the end result. It was a ball gown dress with a three-foot train; the bodice had a lace overlay that extended on sheer material to my arms. There were hundreds of diamonds scattered all over that twinkled when they caught the light just right. The veil that was clipped into my hair was also decorated with lace and hung all the way down to the floor. I was wearing my Mikaelson necklace, which I'd been sure to pull from underneath my dress, displaying the crest proudly where it rested on my chest. My hair was curled; the front pinned back similarly to the girls' but mine was secured with the clip of my veil. My made up was natural; my lips painted with a deep red lip stain that matched the roses I'd be carrying perfectly.

'You look radiant.' Bekah said, tears forming in her own eyes.

'Don't, you're gonna make me cry.' I warned.

'We can't have that, you'll ruin your make up and you look perfect.' Elena nudged Bekah playfully.

A knock on the door broke us out of our conversation; Elena answered the door to reveal Elijah. His expression became soft when he saw me, his own eyes glassing over as emotion overcame him.

'Sister, you look… wonderful.' He murmured.

I hugged him, 'thank you Lijah.'

'Well, it's time.' Bekah announced, shooing the other bridesmaids out of the room, 'remember walk down the isle when you hear the wedding march.'

'We know Bekah.' I chuckled, my arm linking through Elijah's as we followed them.

I had asked him to walk me down the isle because I couldn't imagine anyone else doing it. Elijah had become the best big brother I could have ever hoped for, and it seemed wrong to be given away by anyone else. Of course, Nik had also asked him to be best man, so after he'd delivered me to the end of the isle, he would take his place in between Nik and Kol. I took a deep breath as we reached the entrance to the ballroom; we were getting married at a house Nik had built in Mystic Falls long before I had even been born. He wanted to have a house where we could live when I wanted to visit my home, and a place that he could stay in to reminisce about the village he'd lived in when he was human. He'd built this house on top of the same place he'd resided all those years ago. When he'd told me that, it seemed to be the perfect location; the town where I'd grown up, where my parents were born and buried, and the village he'd spent time with his family before they'd become vampires. It held a lot of nostalgia and meaning for the both of us, and I knew then that this is where we could become husband and wife.

'Are you ready, sister?' Elijah murmured, turning to me as the march started.

I nodded, unable to keep the smile off my face as I followed Elijah's lead down the isle. I've never felt more love and happiness than I did in that moment, surrounded by those I loved, and the man I loved more than anything. Those invited had been kept to a bare minimum. Nik had most of his friends as groomsmen: Marcel, Stefan, Kol and Elijah were all stood up there with him, while on my side stood Jenna, Bekah and Elena. Other than that, Damon, Jeremy, April (he'd asked to bring her as his guest), Sophie, Josh, Cami, Finn and Freya all sat in white wooden chairs as the audience.

Freya had been a surprise to the Mikaelson's not long after Nik had proposed. She'd popped up explaining that their aunt Dahlia had kidnapped her and cursed to spend a hundred years sleeping to every year of life. That had been a close fight that involved another time travel spell for Esther's blood and a few other ingredients, but we defeated her and Freya was free and connecting with the family she'd yearned to know for centuries. Finn was a different story. He'd been undaggered after Nik had tracked down Sage, who'd been his long lost love nine centuries ago. After their reunion, they'd departed and we hadn't heard a word from him until Freya popped up and he came to the compound to visit her. Even during those visits he'd only really spoken to his eldest sister. Still, we'd extended a wedding invitation to him seeing as he was technically family. But I'll admit I was stunned by his attendance; I suspected Freya had something to do with it. Though I was unsurprised that Sage hadn't come; her and Nik had apparently never gotten along.

After my eyes had quickly glanced over those present they fell and remained on the most important one of all. My Hybrid was positively beaming with happiness, the same kind that I was sure he could see on my face. The kind of elation that you felt at the prospect of marrying your best friend, your confidant, your lover… your _person_. His gorgeous blue eyes were glassed over as he fought to hold back his tears, I want as strong however, my tears having long fallen onto my cheeks. Bekah would have a fit, but I didn't care. Elijah took my hand and placed it in Nik's and just like that, I was home. My fingers entwined with his as we faced the man we'd chosen to officiate our marriage.

'We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony.' I couldn't help but tune out what he was saying, too lost in Nik's eyes to worry about anything else.

'I believe you have written your own vows?' I startled at the question, and nodded.

'Nik, before I met you, I had given up on the idea of marriage, of finding someone to spend the rest of my life with. When I was human, it seemed plausible, as sixty years doesn't seem as daunting as an eternity. But suddenly faced with the prospect of forever, I couldn't imagine finding anyone who would love me enough to want to be tied with me for eternity. Then I met you. We might have first gotten of on the wrong foot,' we all shared a chuckle at that, 'but I fell in love with you so fast that it scared me. I'd never felt so much so fast before, but before I could get too lost in my own insecurities, you told me that you loved me too. Not with words at first, but in the way you protected me, the way that you touched me and the way that you looked at me. From that moment all those years ago, I couldn't picture a future without you in it, and now I can't wait to spend eternity with you as your wife.' I gently wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks before grasping his hands in mine again.

'Evangeline, I've been on this earth for a long time, and for a majority of it I was a man I'm not proud of. As a human, I was berated and beaten for no reason other than my father's unexplainable hatred of me. When I became a vampire and my werewolf side was revealed, I was more of an outsider then I had ever been. I learned to be ashamed of who I was, because that is what my mother inadvertently told me when she cursed my werewolf side into dormancy. This created a man whose insecurity and fear manifested itself as anger and aggression. I believed I didn't deserve to be loved by anyone. I became a monster, pushing away those closest to me until I believed they hated me too. I belittled anyone who showed emotion, when deep down I envied them for being brave enough to love, to adore, to laugh, and to be happy. I spent centuries taking the fate of my sibling's into my own hands, because while I knew they hated me, I loved them and I couldn't tamper my protective instincts when it came to their safety. They perceived it was out of spite or superiority and I let them believe it because it was easier to accept their hate than their love. But then I met you. You came into my life and within two minutes you'd already, albeit unwillingly, revealed your plans to kill me.' I chuckled with him, my tears falling steadily down my face, 'but despite the obvious threat, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. When you offered a plan to help me I was grateful that it meant I didn't have to come up with an excuse myself. Your light, your kindness to a man who you only knew to cause you pain drew me in. You bought out my humanity without effort and I found myself overcome with my love for you, with my protectiveness and adoration. You accepted me for who I was, you made accepting your love and returning it effortless. You made me realise that I deserved to be loved.' He took a breath, gently wiping the tears from my cheeks and smiling when I leaned into his touch. 'I vow that for the rest of eternity, you will never doubt how much I love you, Evangeline.'

My hands squeezed his gently as we shared a smile.

'The rings?' The officiate asked.

I turned and took Nik's ring from Elena, while Nik retrieved mine from Elijah.

After we exchanged 'I do's,' Nik pulled me in for a passionate kiss and just like that, we were married. The idea of an eternity with one person may have scared me once. But that was before Nik. That was before I'd met the one person in the world who seemed to understand me better than I understood myself. He was my rock, my Hybrid, and as long as he was by my side the prospect of forever was anything but daunting.

 **Whew! There you have it! I'm sorry it's taken so long to wrap up, to be honest I hadn't had the motivation to write this for a while because I didn't know how I wanted it to end, and also because a part of me didn't want it to. I've loved writing this story and creating this relationship between Klaus and Evangeline, but alas all good things must come to an end! I hope this satisfies you all, honestly I'm surprised at how long it turned (over 10,000 words yikes!) but I'm happy with how things have come together. I'm sorry if the flashbacks were confusing, and I hope the De Martial threat wasn't too long, that one kind of got away from me haha.**

 **Also wanna say a huge thank you to MageVicky for the lovely comment, and for the idea of making Evangeline a legend. Hope I did that suggestion justice (:**

 **Also I've read through this once, but there might still be some spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, please forgive me if there are.**

 **VampireGirl1797**

 **xoxo**


End file.
